


What Steve wants?

by Mai_girl_2001



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Desk Sex, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Office Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 63,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_girl_2001/pseuds/Mai_girl_2001
Summary: Steve Rogers woke up and realized he missed a date. Getting back to the real world was stressful.He learns that the world hasn’t changed much. There’s always danger and villains. A part of him feels like he wasted his life because he gave up the love of his life.What happens when he runs into a woman, Y/N who reminds him of Peggy carter? What happens when he can’t resist Y/N?Steve wouldn’t let the opportunity go and perhaps even if Y/N wasn’t interested in him, he wasn’t going to take No for an answer.Just a sex fanfic of Steve Rogers and warning: love triangle with Bucky Barnes... sorry I just write as I go. Things can change spontaneously.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 79
Kudos: 51





	1. Our First Meeting

Steve was trying to adapt to the new technology and updates of today’s world. He felt like the world was swallowing him whole. 

He felt heartbreak when he realized that he has been on the ice for 70 years. 

Everyone treated him like a celebrity and he didn’t like it. 

He went through so much to help us win the war, not for recognition. He hated parading around as Captain America, the clown.

Fury asked him to check into Shield so he could adjust. Now after Loki’s invasion, we have identified how Shield needs to work together with other people like Stark’s Industries.

Steve was getting the hang of adapting to the new life.

Fury always seems to be about business. No one dares to talk back to him or tell him how things are done until Steve meets Y/N.

He and Fury were heading up in the elevators to higher floors. No one has ever gone this high which is why whoever they are meeting was very important or had a higher role in Shield.

Fury explains “Try not to be disrespectful.”

Fury never explains or warns anyone unless he meant it. 

Steve walks into the room where he sees me, standing by the window, holding some papers in my hand, looking out the window, talking on the Bluetooth discussing the options. 

I smiled and said “Tony, we wouldn’t need to discuss these matters if it wasn’t important. I’m not asking for permission, I’m asking for your collaboration. What you offer could mean saving lives and time for everyone, do you not want that?”

Fury may not be able to hear my conversation but Steve could.

Tony Stark says “You’re good.”

I respond “Not as good as you Tony Stark. We look forward to working with you. Thank you for your time.”

Tony jokes “Got time for Dinner? Let’s discuss it.”

I smirked, “Sure, tell Pepper I’ll be there.”

Tony says “Seriously Starkie?”

I remind him “Talk to you later Anthony.”

I turned around and walked forward to Steve but he took in a huge breath like he was seeing someone again. I was told that I looked like Peggy Carter, my aunt. We hesitated for Steve to meet me given my resemblance. We have avoided this for over a year but now Fury thinks it’s the right time for us to meet. 

I took out my hand and said “Hi Mr. Rogers, my name is Y/N Stark.”

Steve looked in disbelief and shook his head “Y/N Stark?”

Fury explains “Peggy Carter is Y/N’s aunt.”

I smiled and said “Hence the resemblance. I’m sorry Mr. Rogers, we thought it was best that I didn’t meet you earlier. We wanted to give you the time to adapt to the new time and be more familiar with your new surroundings.”

I gestured for him to sit but he’s still standing looking at me in awe. Fury ends up taking a seat. 

Steve was shocked and he did the math, Shield withheld Y/N for over a year since Steve woke up because they knew if anyone was going to shake his grounds, it would be Y/N.

I try to make things lighter by saying “Aunt Peggy is very happy to hear that you’re alive and I know it’s hard for you to see her in her current condition but know that she’s a force that can not be reckoned with. She’s built a Shield and grown it. I’m considered her legacy.”

Fury adds “She’s a Stark as well which makes her pretty smart.” he never gives compliments. 

I realized that Steve hasn’t spoken so I turn to Fury “Can you check what we have to do to get the project started with Starks? I will need to go to dinner before my cousin protests and reject our proposal.”

Fury got up and said “Sure Y/N!” as he walks out. No one ever bosses Fury around but Steve witnessed it today. 

I walked up to Steve and asked “Do you need a hug, Steve?”

That shook him out of his thoughts. I knew that this was overwhelming and that he wanted to wake up to Peggy Carter but not Peggy Carter who has dementia. 

I opened my arms and Steve was on autopilot as he walked into my arms and he wrapped his arms around me. 

I patted his back as I held him in.

All those years, Auntie Peggy spoke about Steve Rogers and how much she loved him. She spent her life looking for him. I knew that when he was found alive, it was overwhelming for them. Their love exists but now it’s being forced to end.

Steve whispers “Peggy!” it was breathtaking to hold her again.

I just let him deal with his emotions as he held me and cried for a bit. 

I tell him “It’s okay Steve! You did what you had to.”

Steve cries “I miss you so much, Peggy. I regretted missing that dance with you. I… I don’t know how to continue without you. I heard you looked for me all these times and continued on because I wouldn’t be able to.”

I knew Peggy’s answer so I said it “You’re worth it! Aunt Peggy would have done anything in her power because she doesn’t like to be defeated.”

Steve pulls apart and he sees me up close “I know you’re not Peggy but seeing you…” he places his hand on my cheek. 

He was looking at me like he has loved me so long and we haven’t seen each other in years. 

Steve didn’t care where we were but he used all his enhanced listening as he walked up to this floor. I was the only one remaining on the floor. 

His lips covered mine and it shocked me as I pushed Steve back. He held my face as he kissed me deeply and I tried to bite him. 

I caught his lips and bit him. He moved back.

I yelled “I’m not Peggy. Steve, you need to leave.” I didn’t expect to get attacked by Steve until I was on the ground. At the end of the day, most staff members left the building. I regret letting Fury go.

Steve closed the door and locked it. I tried to reach for my phone or a weapon. Steve ripped the cords and then he crushed my phone. He took out my Bluetooth from my ear and crushed it too. 

I got up and he walked around my desk and said “You shouldn’t have hidden from me for over a year.”

I glared at him “I’m not Peggy. You can’t force me.”

He had a smug smile and said “Like you have a choice. Y/N, you are my Peggy.”

I tell him “It’s not happening Steve.”

He strides to me and I start to strike him. All my training has pushed me to fight him. Steve dodged it and he was fast as he wrapped my arms around me.

He sniffed my throat as he managed to lock me in his arms.

Steve smiles “Don’t fight me, you’re only making it harder for yourself. He lifted my blouse out of my pencil skirt and he ripped through it.”

I started to scream “Help!”

He took the materials of my blouse and stuffed it in my mouth as he ties it around my head to shut me up.

Steve grits out “It’s happening whether you like it or not. You knew this day was possible.”

I shook my head and he was ripping my panties from under my pencil skirt. He lifted me up and placed me on the desk facing the window. 

My hands touched the desk and nothing helped prepare me for this.

I heard Steve unzip and he took his penis dragging it up and down my folds. 

Steve smiles “I’ve always imagined Peggy spread out like this many times. I’ve waited too long and made an ultimate sacrifice. I am no longer going to wait. I deserve this.”

He pushes in as he pulls my hips to meet him. 

Steve tells me “I’m glad you’re so tight. You’re fierce like her. People probably feel timid around you. Men are scared of women who are too powerful but I’m not like most men. I enjoy a powerful woman. God…” as he fully rooted into me. I facepalmed the desk as he was huge and I realized that nothing was going to stop him. I’ve heard stories from Peggy that he wouldn’t give up and was persistent. I just didn't expect him to rape me the very first chance we meet.

He unhooked my bra as he knew I carry the generous genes of having big boobs from Peggy's side. 

He was right, men were still intimidated by powerful women. I haven’t had sex for almost two years because work has gotten in the way. 

Steve pulled me upwards so he could squeeze my breasts and play with my nipples. 

This was forced but it was feeling so good. Steve could hear that I was moaning against him as he continued to penetrate me.

He helped remove my shirt that was tied around my head. He unstuffed my mouth so he could hear me. 

I reached for the back of his neck as he continued pounding into me. 

Steve smiles as he probably figured me out that I’ve been lonely. 

He asks “Tell me, what do you like?”

I shook my head. 

Steve moves his hand on my right breast down to my folds as he found my clit. 

He asks “Do you like this?”

I nod as he continued and soon, I was heading to my first orgasm, he fucked me through it. He spun me around as I was coming down off the high, he placed me on my desk and drag my ass to the edge of the desk. 

He spreads my leg and he roots himself back inside me. 

Steve loved watching me spread under a pencil skirt. He pulled my neck towards him so he could kiss me hard. 

I never let a man disrespect me at any meeting or anywhere. I had the power to kill, knock anyone or take down larger men to the ground but I wasn’t prepared for Captain America. 

He is taking me by force and he’s not going to quit until he attained his goals.

He rapidly moved over me as he pumped into me.

I begged him “Please Steve.”

Steve smiles as he kisses me thoroughly “Keep begging Doll!”

Every stroke, I was trying to squeeze him, made him breathe harder as he prided himself on taking control of the situation. One of his hands reaches up to my nipple and soon the other hand joins.

Steve reminds me “I’m going to fuck you so hard Peggy!”

I smiled “Do it, Steve! Yes!” I was hoping he could end this so we can move along.

He grabbed my throat and shoulder and he pulled me hard against him as he pumped even harder. 

My mouth became an O as he dragged me against him in painful yet pleasurable strokes. I never felt helpless before until Steve started to advance on me and there was no way out. 

The thought was scary and thrilling at the same time.

We both were moaning and soon I felt him slap my breast lightly and it woke my sexual senses. The light slaps against my nipples forced me to cum over him again, he felt me pull him deeper inside and tightly holding on, he went over the edge as well.

He pulled me tighter towards him as he spilled himself into me. 

It was the best hard sex I’ve had in a long time even though it wasn’t right. 

Steve raped me but what was I expecting? He saw Peggy after 70 years. All the pent up anger and stress finally got released today.

We slightly pulled apart and Steve started to pull back and realize what he just did.

He looked guilty and unsure but he kissed my forehead and said “I’m sorry Y/N. I lost control.”

He pulls himself back and tucks himself in. He took in the room and realized that he broke my gadgets, ripped my shirt and panties. He fucked me against my desk like an animal.

He helped me stand up. Steve was going to take the shirt off his back to give it to me.

I placed a hand on his chest and said “I just need help to get my other outfit from my private bathroom.”

I pointed and he helped me walk slowly across there. He picked me up like I didn’t weigh anything and slowly walked towards the private bathroom. I opened the closet in the bathroom to grab a new dress. Took my ripped clothes and placed them in the trash. 

Steve was looking at me and I can see him stare in the mirror. I changed into a new dress.

He placed his hand on my tummy as he pushed me back into his chest. 

I looked too much like Peggy and even in a new dress, it was doing things to him.

Steve couldn’t help but smile as he felt numb with the new world but tonight, it was the first time he was happy. 

We miscalculated Steve's reactions. He was known to be a gentleman and proper but those were out the window the moment he saw me.

Right now, he just wanted to tear through my dress and take me again but I was sore from the last take.

My tummy growled at that second which saved me from another sexcapade. 

I looked at Steve and the hungry growl stopped him from his entranced look.

Steve smiles as he slides his fingers down my arm “Let’s go home and we will continue this.”

My eyes were wide as he wrapped his arms around me looking at me through the mirror “I’m not done with you. Call Stark to reschedule."


	2. Relationship Status

He wasn’t joking. I called my assistant who was away and told her that I destroyed my workstation and gadgets. Please replace them the next day. 

I had to call Tony to reschedule. I called Fury to let him know that Steve and I are taking a few days off. He was surprised but didn’t question. No one ever does with me. I’m surprised it’s being dictated by Steve Rogers.  
__________________________________  
Steve was relentless as soon as we got back to my place.

Last night, he made sure I was fed before he fucked me into the mattress all through the night in many positions. This morning. I felt sore but yet apart of me felt conflicted with myself that I climaxed that much. How could I be enjoying this? 

I recalled him whispering “I am going to love you and make sure you feel bliss like this every day!” As I was passed out on the bed with sweat and tears from the last taking. He enjoyed how responsive my body was. 

Steve was frustrated with the new world and I was his outlet. I got up and made some tea while drinking some Advil to help with the muscle aches I’m feeling. I sat near the window looking outside. It was nice and peaceful in the mornings.

There was no point in leaving or trying to fight him. We both were resilient and persistent about many things. I told him not to call me Peggy last night. He screamed my name the entire way. I told him that next few days, I’ll let him have his fix but I’m returning to my work and he will return to his missions.

This was hashed out like a negotiation from our ride to my building.   
_______________________

Last night’s memories

By the time we made it to the elevator, he kissed me and picked me up as we continued our sexcapades in my apartment. 

I had an apartment in Manhattan near Central Park. Steve wrapped his hands around my waist the entire tire we left Shield’s building. 

We were in a Taxi when we headed back to my place. Steve ordered pizza at my place as he notes down my address. 

He took my bag and started to wave at my security guard at Shields and the concierge at my building to acquaint with everyone. I knew what he was doing. I work for a shield and I can see what he is trying to play. The attentive boyfriend and lover.

He was making his mark permanently. He wasn’t leaving anytime soon and he is planning to stay around me for a while.

We got inside the elevator and Steve waited until the door shut before he slammed lips into mine. The man could definitely kiss, no wonder Aunt Peggy was in love with him. His lips were soft. 

Steve knew there was a security camera in the elevator. He lifted me up as he kissed me. I didn’t fight back knowing that he was going to get rougher if I did. 

He warned me before leaving Shields “If you try to run, I’ll find you. If you try to hide, I’ll get to you. You don’t want me on a hunt. Right now, I know what I want. I want you Y/N. There’s nothing that will stop me. Promise me, you would be good. I don’t want to use other methods or restraints.”

If it was any other man, I would tell him “Fuck off!” but it wasn’t anyone. It was Steve Rogers, Captain America who has everyone under his fucken finger. He was charming and friendly. No one would believe me if I told them that he raped me. In fact, people would cheer for him. 

In fact, I can already see women telling me “I wished he loved me.” but this didn’t love. 

I was only acting on instincts to survive. I didn’t see this happening to me. I did kiss him back and I did hold onto his shoulders as he lifted me up. We got off my floor and he walked towards the unit.

It was the wrong direction so I told him “Wrong way.”

He let me down as he gave me a charming smile “Show me the way Y/N.”

I turned and walked towards it. He followed me like a puppy. Once we got to my door, Steve pressed himself up against me to show me how hard he was. 

He had my bag in his hand so I turned around hoping to reach for it. He pulls me into a deep kiss and he reaches in the bag to grab the keys. We just needed the fob to tap so he did that as he pushed me through the door once it was unlocked. 

We didn’t even make it through the apartment. He had me on the ground right at the entrance after locking the door. 

Steve whispers “We have maybe 10 minutes before the pizza arrives.”

Just then he unzips himself and takes off his shirt before he lifts up my dress. We were on the floor as he moved closer to my entrance. He enters swiftly. There were still liquids dripping out from the last sex. 

Steve and I moaned as he filled me up again and rapidly he fucked me to the floor. I moaned against him as he continued to pump harder and harder. 

Steve’s phone starts ringing but he ignores it. 

My hands reached up to his back as I scratch him and he screams “Yes Doll! Yes, baby! Fuck!!!”

I moaned and screamed then we both collapsed as we both reached the end of our orgasms. 

Steve reaches over to his phone and realizes the pizza guy is downstairs. He got up and gave me a hand to pull me up. My legs were still wobbly as he held me still. 

Steve giggles and says “Are you okay Y/N? Here let me put you on the couch and you can rest.”

I sat down and he went to dress properly before heading down to get the pizza. 

I realized I had no cellphone, nothing to defend myself with. There was a gun in the nightstand which Aunt Peggy always reminded me to keep. 

I got up and was heading to the room to get it. It took some struggle because I was sore. 

As soon as Steve got back, I had my gun aimed at him. 

Steve was surprised and he slowly raises his arm up as he places the pizza on the counter. Just the image of me holding a gun against him reminded him of Peggy Carter shooting at him when she thought he was into another female agent back in the day. 

Peggy was jealous and shot at his shield to prove that it works.

He tries to calm me “Please Y/N! You don’t want to do that.”

I spoke slowly knowing that if I screamed it might provoke him “Steve, get out. You need to leave and never come back.”

Steve shook his head and said “It’s not happening. Over my dead body.”

I remind him “I’m not Peggy! You need to get over it. You can’t use me as a replacement. You can’t expect me to accept this is my new life to be treated as your sex replacement for Peggy!”

Steve realizes that he’s fucking up and that he did impose on me the entire time that I’m Peggy but essentially I am not and I will fight back.

He smiles and looks at me and says “You look so much like her. I can’t help it. Think for me Y/N or walk in my shoes, think what I have done for this world.”

I said “I understand and I’ll let this slide but you need to leave. I am not Peggy.”

He nods and says “You’re not but I’m not giving up.”

I screamed “What don’t you understand? You know nothing about me.”

He walks slowly to me and says “You’re right but I want to know more about you. I wanted to make you fall in love with me the moment I laid my eyes on you. You’re right, you look like Peggy and you triggered something in me. I want to protect you, I want to make you mine and I want to shield you against all danger. Don’t you feel it too?”

I shook my head and said, “It’s not right Steve!”

Steve smiles as he gets closer “I’m sorry! I couldn’t control myself after seeing you. I don’t think I could ever change given another opportunity.”

My gun touched his chest at his heart. 

He declares “Kill me now because I will not stop looking for you, to love you, to protect you and to make you mine.”

I tell him “Steve, this is for all the wrong reasons. I am not Peggy and I will never be Peggy.”

He took the gun out of my hands and he dismantled it as it dropped to the floor. 

Steve got closer to me and said “You will be mine Y/N.”

He looked at me before he kissed me. I was crying as he pulled me against him. 

Steve says “Let’s take one step at a time. We’ll eat and get to know one another.”

I stopped fighting him which was the first step that Steve wanted. 

Steve wanted me comfortable around him and maybe someday, start my life with him. 

He pulled me to the couch and placed me on it before he went to grab the pizza and plates. He looked through the fridge and I sat there in shock. 

What just happened?

Steve reminds me “I’ve already told Fury that you’re taking some days off. We both are. Trying to figure things out.”

I answer “I never miss a day of work before.”

Steve brings the plate of food to me as he reminds me “We both will be taking off more days to get to know one another.”

It wasn’t a consideration but a solid statement. 

After eating dinner, Steve made a bath. He had wine glasses ready and he pulled me to the bathroom to peel off my clothes. We were naked as he sat in the tub first and pulled me in. 

We were drinking wine as he wanted me to feel comfortable.

Steve asks “How long have you been with shield?”

I smiled “Are we doing the twenty questions to get to know one another?”

Steve kisses the back of my neck and says “Up to you, I can find other things to do.”

I try to relax and not be too stiff with him given the circumstances, I answered “5 years.”

Steve asks “How old are you? You don’t look that old to be Director Fury’s boss.”

I smiled “I’m 30 if you must know. I made it this far because I managed to break down a lot of cases, handle Tony Stark, and helped Shield acquire a lot of solutions during the chaos. Fury trusts me more than most because…”

Steve was touching me sensually and started to play with my nipple because he didn’t like it when I spoke about other men. 

I whispered as he played with me “I manage well.”

Steve smirks “Yes you do. You’re managing me right now.” as he places his fingers circling my bud right before my folds.

I ask Steve hoping we could avoid this “What are you planning to do with us for the next couple of days?”

Steve answers with a sigh “I’m hoping to do the things I haven’t got to do in the last 70 years. Live my life.”

That got me thinking and some thoughts scared me.

I asked “What do you mean? Please elaborate. I think you’re involving me in this.”

Steve whispers and kisses my neck “I knew you were smart but maybe you can understand what I meant living my life.”

He moved his fingers down to my butt to spread my legs and he would have access to finger me. The other hand wrapped around to my breast as he continued to massage them.

I moaned and yet anxious about what he was going to say.

My body was on fire as he continued to finger me so well. Eventually, I cried out loud as I came again.

Steve asks “When’s the last time you have been with a man?”

I asked, “Does it matter?”

Steve continues to lift my hips up as he inserts himself into me. I moaned as he continued to slide me off and on his penis. 

Steve says “You’re right! It wouldn’t matter because I’ll be the last.”

My wine glass toppled as the vibration kept happening. The conversation was placed on hold as he continued to fuck me in the tub.

Steve didn’t let me cum again because he had plans. He stopped mid-way knowing that I was on amped up. The rest was history. 

Now I’m sitting here enjoying my tea as Steve walks out of the bedroom naked. 

He walked up to me like I’m his long lost love, which I consider I am. 

He held my face as he got close and bent down to kiss me before asking “How are you feeling?”

I smiled “Tired, Sore, and trying to figure out what to do next.”

He knew I was honest about my feelings and he liked it. I wasn’t afraid of confrontations and telling him my thoughts. 

Steve gets up and says “I’ll make breakfast.”

He made a really good breakfast. I don’t cook often. Once we were done eating, he made sure my back was on the mattress again. This time his head was between my legs. He explored my folds and kept count of how many orgasms I’ve had today.  
The answer was 8 by the end of the night.   
————————————-

Three days later, I’m back at my office, it’s my lunch break and I’m in my private washroom with Steve in between my legs as he’s eating me out while I’m sitting on the counter. 

I begged, “Steve, I’m at work!”

He smirks “We are on lunch! I’m just having my meal.”

We stopped talking as he got me cumming in minutes then we fucked against the mirror. 

After lunch, he left for a mission. I was told he wouldn’t be home for a week. That gave me a break.  
——————————-  
10 days later...

He stumbled into my home in the middle of the night, I came out with a gun aiming at him thinking it’s an intruder. 

I realized it was him and walked up to him as he looked in pain. I put the gun on the counter before walking towards him and caught him as he limped towards me. 

I held him and asked, “What happened?”

He was breathing hard and I asked “Why aren’t you at the medical bay?” I touched something warm and noticed my hand had blood.

This time I was in panic mode, “Steve, we need to get you to the hospital. You’re bleeding.”

Steve hugged me and said “Y/N, I’m fine. It will heal by tomorrow. Can you help me get out of this…”

I asked, “Are you sure?” He nodded and leaned on me as we walked to the bathroom. He sat on the toilet as I helped remove his boots and helmet. He started to pull his shirt over and I helped him. He was breathing hard and I ran to the washroom to grab the Advil, water, first aid kit, and some medication to help reduce the bleeding.

As soon as I got back, he was out of his clothes, nude standing in the shower. 

I saw the blood and wounds on his body. I stood there watching lean against the shower wall. I took off my clothes so I could join him. I was helping him shower and rinsing everything. We took a while to get him into bed after bandaging up his sounds.  
I warmed up food for him and hot tea so he could relax. 

Steve tells me “I’ll be fine by tomorrow. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to see you.” As he kissed my forehead before sleeping.

Once he passed out, I had tears watching him. I didn’t know I had feelings for him until I saw him walk in. Did I start having feelings for him?

________________________

The next morning, I was woken up by an intrusion in my lower regions. Steve had bent my knees over his shoulder as he thrusts inside me. 

I moaned as he must have played with me while I was sleeping because he slid all the way in without resistance. 

Steve groans “Good morning Sweetheart, I couldn’t help myself.”  
After making me come down from a strong climax, he joined me as he empties himself. He kissed me and said “I love waking up next to you! The past week was awful without you by my side.”

I laid there panting and trying to look at the clock and realized I was late for work. 

I tried to get up and Steve tried to hold me down as I told him “Seriously? Steve, I’m going to be late. Get off me!”

Steve smiles as he kisses me and leaves me breathless before he gets off me and says “Be back tonight!” 

As I get off the bed, he smacks my ass and says “I’ll come for you if you’re late.”

I turned to him and said “We have some things to plan for, I might not come back until later. I’ll try to give you an update.” As I rushed to the bathroom and was getting dressed quickly. 

Steve followed me as I was brushing my teeth. He was relieving himself and I gave him a dirty look because we are not there yet in our relationship where I’m okay watching each other pee or fart. I can see that he’s healed compared to yesterday. His wounds look like bruises.

While getting dressed, I got a nice dress. Steve pulled me in his arms as he kissed my neck. 

I twist and turn to get away from him. He’s still healing so he wasn’t as fast. 

I tell him “see you later!” I kissed him on the lips before leaving. He smiled like a 

I felt like we were a married couple after I left the apartment. 

Today the agenda was full. I got the update on Steve’s mission. It went sideways as our intel wasn’t reliable. Steve had to go rescue our team and took on a lot of firepowers. Just as they were discussing Steve, Clint asked “We couldn’t locate Steve since we came back yesterday. Does anyone know where he is?”

I really didn’t want anyone to know where he is but then everyone was scrambling to get to him. 

I inhaled and said “He’s at my place. I patched him up yesterday as he looked really bad. He’s resting right now.”

People looked at me and was stunned by the news. Just then Steve walked into the meeting room innocently. He heard our conversation and was happy that I told everyone. He purposely came in late to the meeting just so that I could make a choice; go public or hide our relationship.

Steve smiles and says Hi to everyone and clearly batting eyelashes at me throughout the meeting. After we were done, Steve pretended to feel hurt. The team turns to him and says “You need days off.” I knew what was happening next.

Fury turns to me and says “Y/N, I think it would be best for you to take Steve home.”

I turned to Fury and said “I think he needs to go to the medical bay. Clint, please take him.”

Everyone wanted me to play the committed girlfriend part but I wasn’t going to let Steve win this. I knew his strategy. 

Steve holds my hand and says “I’m fine.” as he winces. God, I hate his stubborn ass as I hold him.

I hated how he wrapped his arm around me and then I said “Fuck it. I’ll take him down myself.”

As soon as we walked out of the meeting room, there was laughter and clapping. 

I turned to Steve and said “I honestly hope they keep you overnight for surveillance. I can’t believe you did that.”

Steve smirks and says “Now everyone knows that you’re mine.”

I shook my head and helped him go to the medical bay. Everything was good and I pushed the doctor to keep him here tonight. Steve glared at me when people weren’t looking. I gave him the “don’t mess with me” look.

I gave him an intense kiss as I knew he would be distracted. I whispered to him “Enjoy tonight.” before I left the room knowing that he was looking at my back as I swayed my hips.

Steve groans “Y/N…”

Two can play this game.


	3. Peggy

It has been 4 weeks and our relationship took some turns here and there. No matter how things were going, something still stood in our way, that was Peggy.

Apart of me knew that the only reason why we got started was because of her. I looked too much like Aunt Peggy. People started to notice and compared me to her.

I’m just her replacement. Steve tells me I’m not but why does it feel like I am?

The shield was under attack one night. A group of Hydra came and tried to take over the base while Steve and other agents were outside. Fury and I were defending our base so that the Avengers can come back on time.

I was grabbing my gear and we turned on the comms. Tony Stark was flying from the west coast, I simply tell him “Can you send me your robots? It’ll scare them off.”

Tony huffs “It’s going to cost you.”

Fury and I were dodging bullets that were flying at us. We both were walking in with loaded guns trying to take down the goons on the security level floor. We couldn’t let them take over or else we would be blind sided. 

Steve screams “Fury, get Y/N out of there. You both run to safety. Allow us…”

I yelled back “I am commander in chief, Steve Rogers, you have to listen to what we say. Right now, Director Fury and I have to defend the security level. If Hydra takes over this base, they could access all of our information…” as I start to shoot and run towards one of the guys to knock them out.

Fury was breathing hard and says “She’s not free at the moment. Just get here as soon as possible. Both Y/N and I are doing our best to… Y/N!!!” he screamed as he saw me get hit on the shoulders and flew back. Fury swore up a storm as he starts shooting at them. 

I got up and placed an emergency pack of supplies on my shoulder to stop the bleeding. It was going to hurt as I fill the wound up temporarily so I did scream temporarily.

Fury asks “Are you okay Y/N?”

I winced and said “I’m fine. Let’s go.”

Steve was angry and he spoke slowly “Y/N, be safe because I’m coming for you.”

I smiled “Rain hell on them when you do. Meet you at the security room.”

We turned off our comms and started to fight our way through. Fury, Maria, and I made it in the security room and we knew that the hydra goons were fighting their way down to this floor. 

Fury screams as he looks around for any exits.

I turned to him and said “Delete everything. Avengers wouldn’t be here on time. We will be dead by the time they get here and they will access all the files. We can’t allow them to get it.”

Fury looks at me and says “So this is a suicide mission?”

I nod but then I turn to say “Fury and Maria, I need you guys to run to Hall B. Prepare bombs in those rooms. We will light this up. I’ll take Hall A.”

Fury looks wildly and says “But there’s no exit there. They’ve covered them all. You would be swarmed by then.”

I told him “We can’t let them take what we have. It’s my job to make sure we get everyone out and reduce the number of casualties. With everything we have here, they will be able to destroy or kill many more. Do you understand this Director fury?”

Fury looked at me and shook his head “Rogers will kill me.”

I smiled and said “He won’t. Go now! We have no time. I’m leaving them a present here.” as I set the trap. Maria and Fury were running down the hall but before he went to Hall B. He decided to go against protocol by turning on the comms to tell Steve what was happening. He was on the quinjet back to base. 

No one stood a chance between Captain America trying to get to Hall A. 

I was making my way there slowly as my wound hurt a lot. I had to lug around the bombs and kill people in the process. 

Steve was trying to make it down there before I kill myself. 

Often, Steve tries not to kill people but this time, he had to. He used his shield to slice through agents and ran quickly into the base. Natasha and Clint were worried as Steve went through a rampage. Tony flew fast and got his robots on sight to take down all the Hydra men. 

I was close to running as fast as I could. Once I got to Hall A, I was setting up the bomb but then a Hydra guy walked up to me as he was a tall motherfucker who looked like he could join the NBA if he wanted to.

I started the bomb and it was going off in 5 minutes. I had to defend it until it blew up. The man ran up to me as he wanted to kick me but I dodged and pushed back. I punched him as hard as I could and he got knocked out because I slammed him down my knee. I may be half his size but I knew what I had to do. 

I did bust my shoulder as the bullet wound tear open a bit. 5 more men came into the room and they smiled before looking at the bomb.

They said “Look who we have here boys, Peggy Carter. I heard Steve Rogers found her again. How does it feel to be Roger’s fuck toy? Does he call you by her name?”

I was angry and this time I took a swing really hard at the man making fun of him. I used all my energy trying to kick their asses and minutes later, I was running out of energy which caught me a kick in the gut. 

I laid on the ground as they tried to pull me up and drag me out. The shield sliced through the man who held me as I fell back on the ground. 

Tony rushed into the room and shot through the men and started to work on the bomb.

Steve picked me up and noticed the wounds. He was angry at me and everyone but right now, he needed to get me to safety. 

Throughout my unconsciousness, I can hear Steve talk “Y/N, you’re not allowed to leave me. You have to stay strong.”

The next day, I woke up to pain in my left shoulder and my gut. Steve woke up from sleeping on the lounge chair and reached for me.

I smiled and asked “Can I get some water?”

The doctor came in later to tell me that I needed bed rest for the next few weeks. I should be good as new.

Steve looked relieved and then thanked the doctor as he went out. Steve was upset about my decision to do the suicide mission but he was happy that I was safe.

During my recovery, I wasn’t allowed to do many sexual activities so Steve was being patient. He made sure I was on a routine to eat, sleep, and stay by his side. He made a lot of healthy meals. We took walks, kissed and he did a lot of oral stuff.

By the fourth day, he couldn’t handle it anymore. I was laying on my back as he took me. 

Steve grunted as he thrusts inside of me. I laid there trying not to do much as he commanded “If you move your arms or try to touch me, I’ll stop. Just lay there.”

I rolled my eyes and said, “You can’t expect me not to touch you.”

Steve smiles “This is what you get for getting injured. Now, do you want…”

I sighed loudly and said “Fine!.” I was so eager for him to just do anything right now after he played with me for minutes. 

Steve teases “I’ll take my time.”

I begged, “please don’t…”

He asks “Tell me what you do you want.”

I smirked as I knew he liked to tease and play with my weaknesses which is feeling for him “Fuck me Steve! Give it to me. You know you want to…”

He kissed me as he picked up the pace but also making sure I am safe. We both were moaning and Steve kept reminding me by placing my arm down next to my side, not letting me raise them onto his shoulder to hold onto him.

Steve threatened me that he would stop but he couldn’t hold it in either. It’s been too long and we needed this.

Steve tells me “I saw those hydra men were attacking you. They said things I didn’t want to hear. They were laying their filthy fingers on you.”

I smiled and reminded him “They didn’t live long…”

Steve smirks down at me “Touch what is mine, trying to hurt what is mine, would end up like that.” It was so dark that he admitted killing was fine with him. 

I whispered “I’m yours!” knowing it made him smile. 

We fucked until Steve was satisfied which took a while.

____________________________  
Next few days, Tony held a party. Thor was there and he brought the Asgardian Ale. I wasn’t allowed to try but Steve had a good cup of it. It was funny because Steve mentioned that he could never get drunk so that was the first night, he did.

We ended up staying at the hotel where the party was held. Steve was drunk and I couldn’t hold him up to get him back to my apartment.

As soon as we got into the suite, Steve took my dress off. We kissed in the elevator and were rushing to get back into our room. 

I loved how he was so light-hearted when he drank. He was more fun because we danced and we kissed in front of his friends, he might have groped me every chance he got.

I felt the ease of being his arm candy tonight. People took pictures and we had fun. 

Now he’s trying to get into my legs as fast as he could. We were naked on the bed as he was thrusting hard into me. 

Steve whispers as he kisses my throat “I love you so much!”

I felt good so I said back “I love you too Steve.”

Steve was so drunk, he whispered “Peggy, I miss you so much. I love you so much! I…” he was too far gone to realize what he just said to me.

I cried softly as he continued to thrust into me. 

He roared “Peggy” as he spilled himself inside of me. My body shut down after I moved him off me. He was in slumber right away. I collected my dress off the floor and left the room. 

This was my reality, I am Peggy Carter’s replacement.

_________________________________________

3 months later…

I’ve been on the run from Steve Rogers. He was in my life and wasn’t giving me enough space. 

I pulled strings to schedule him out for a mission as I packed my bags and left.

I got plastic surgery to remove Peggy Carter’s features. I vanished and didn’t let Steve know. It took me 3 weeks to recover from surgeries, I’m not too recognizable. I even dye my hair blonde.

I traveled and then came back to New York and I went to Starks tower to play my part for the new identification. 

Tony took one look and asked “Starkie?”

I smiled and said “Hi Anthony, how are you?”

Tony was acting like he’s interviewing me for a job as we walked into the room. He made sure that there’s no surveillance or traces of Y/N Stark in New York. 

Tony asks “So how are you Y/N? You have changed everything even the…” as he touched his chest for emphasis. 

I laughed and said “Had to. I did some reduction in the breast so now I don’t look anything like Aunt Peggy.”

Tony updated “Capsicle tried to track you down but we already closed down everything, sold everything. I’ve transferred everything across the globe and also made sure it got distributed to charities like you have asked. It throws him off your trail as you’ve been in New York. Here are all your new IDs, credentials, and welcome on board Ms. Y/N L/N (new names). You will be working closely with Pepper. I have to warn you that she’s been overwhelmed with all the upcoming Stark projects. 

I nod and said thanks and he hands me a card that will be my new apartment located nearby with Tony’s new tech installed. I wanted to make sure if Steve got in, a whiff that he knows who I am, I’m leaving.

Pepper provided me the details, new office, and how she’s leaving for Malibu with Tony for the upcoming Christmas. I will be handling New York and arrangements.

There were no traces left in me that reminded me of Aunt Peggy. 

Instead of nice pencil skirts, I’ve opted with semi business wear. Instead of curly long hair, I’ve done hair buns and ponytails.

Life has changed drastically.

I’ve done all of this to avoid one man that’s managed to scare me, Steve Rogers. My heart felt bad for him about the whole ordeal of being captain America but I think I’ve sacrificed enough.

I spent three weeks with him and I knew I had to leave.

He wanted sex, I gave it to him.  
He wanted marriage, I can’t.  
He wanted kids, I can’t.  
He wanted to buy a house and move out of the city, I can’t.  
He wanted me to retire at age 30 so I can fulfill my wifely duties, I can’t.  
He accidentally called me Peggy while under the Asgardian Alcohol, that was it.

I drew the line there. Sex was amazing but I can’t be someone that I’m not. 

I had to remove every trace of Peggy Carter on me in order to find my independence again.

My doctor said I started to look more like Keira Knightley with blonde hair.

I redid my face, lips, eyes, nose, breast reduction, and what not. I even got laser eye surgery so that I never need to wear contact lenses. 

Even my fashion selection has changed. I did feel freer this time around. My job was keeping me up at night, lonely, and felt like I was achieving a lot but after meeting Steve, it put it in perspective.

I started to organize my life and arrange meetings. Hopefully, my new looks helped.

———————————-

Weeks later, I heard about the blast in Chinese theatre in LA. Happy got hurt and I was calling Tony but he was busy. Once it blasted on the news that Tony told the terrorist to come to him. 

Followed by the news that Pepper and Tony got attacked and Tony went missing. I had to get help.

I reached out to Fury hoping that he could help.

Fury asks “Hi Ms. (Your Fake last name), I do not respond to you but in regards to Tony Stark, isn’t that something you guys handle? Why would you call me?”

I tried to be polite by asking to send someone and I already knew who, Natasha or Clint is fine but my new identity wouldn’t know Shield’s agenda or their personnel. 

I tell him on the phone “Well director Fury, your iron man whose part of the Avengers initiative is missing, if you don’t help us now that leaves a situation that may cost you greatly down the road. Help us or the next time you come for any tech information, I will withhold our position because you have decided to act like an asshole and assist. Perhaps one day, Shield may want Tony’s help, I’ll remind him what they have done for him in dire moments.”

Often no one ever scares Fury or tries to intimate him. This did feel similar and Fury laughed as he said “I have to say you remind me of someone I know.”

I smiled and said “If you say, Pepper or Tony, that’s fine, I will take it as a compliment. Now if you please find a team or anyone capable of locating Tony, please provide me that information.”

Fury said, “You do not have clearance…”

I simply repeated, “As I mentioned, due to the fact CEO, Pepper Pots and our Boss’ Boss’ Boss Tony Stark is unavailable, I am stepping in as the next powerful person in Starks Industries, could you please override whatever rules you have in your place and just have it done.”

Fury felt the talk and speech were too familiar. He’s worked under Y/N long enough to know her figure of speech and he knew that Tony has covered up Y/N’s tracks since she left and disappeared. He believed Steve Rogers was part of that reason. After the first meeting, it seems they were inseparable but her vanishing has confirmed that something happened between both of them. 

Fury smiles as he couldn’t believe Y/N is at Starks Tower if he was right. 

Fury had to try and see by saying “I’ll send Captain America. He would have to gather your latest intel in order to proceed.”

That stopped me in my thoughts and words, I became speechless and clearly uncomfortable. 

Fury knew then that I was possibly Y/N.

I swallowed hard and said “Director Fury, you can send you whoever you want. I’ll have the information ready.” I wanted to run out of my room and just pack my goods to leave but I couldn’t. My cousin Tony was out there and I had to help him. No one was going to stand in my way including Steve Rogers. 

Fury calls in Natasha and Clint to help Tony. Meanwhile, Steve has already collected all surveillance around the entire Shield organization. He already heard Fury’s conversation with Y/N(Your new fake name) from Starks Industries. Perhaps a visit would suffice. 

_________________________________  
I was preparing the information and I gathered all the details about Mandarin and other terrorist groups. I was worried for Tony because he was kidnapped before and that created Iron man. If he’s kidnapped again, what else could happen?

My assistant provides me an update that Shield has sent their personnel. 

At that second, I got the call from Natasha Romanoff who was looking into the information and then I asked “who did you send? Someone is outside my office.” 

Natasha sounded confused and she said “No one. I’ll provide you an update as soon as we send our team down there.”

I smiled and said “Sure! Thanks, Nat!”

Her response was weird because if she didn’t send someone then who's outside my door. The person who stepped into my office was Steve Rogers.


	4. Hydra

I felt like the air around me changed and suddenly it felt hot in here. I thought I would feel ready for this moment when I see him again. 

I simply smile and raise my hand out “Hi Mr. Rogers, nice to meet you in person. How can I help you?”

Steve says “Hi Y/n (fake name), I was sent by Director Fury to look into Tony’s case.”

I had a feeling that he probably had surveillance on Fury given that we were close on dealing with cases but I couldn’t prove it. Now my suspicion is proven which is why Steve is here. 

I answer “I just got off the phone with Nat. Did you guys not speak to one another before coming here? I’ve sent the files to her and she has what she needs.”

Steve smiles “I’m not really good with the technology but I’m here just to see what I can do.”

I suggested “Tony was last seen in Malibu, if your team can send people to locate him that will be great. He was attacked by the Terrorist…”

Steve smiles and says “You’re right Y/N(Fake name)! I had to do a background check of all the personnel in this building to see if there’s a mole of some sort. Guess what information I found on you?”

I sat down and I looked at him without changing my facial expressions before speaking “On me? You spent your time looking at my file. Mr. Stark already did that.”

Steve repeats my background, school and experiences but then he wanted to know “How did Tony Stark hire you?”

I explained “we met at a conference in Norway years ago…”

Steve asks “Did you guys fuck?”

I was repulsed and screamed “Steve, get the fuck out!”

That’s when he knew. He got up and he pulled my chin towards him as he got around the desk and he backed me up against the window. I pushed against his chest.

Steve says “How did you? Why?”

I pushed against him and said “Please stop touching me.”

Steve was getting angrier and this time he took my finger and pricked me. It was placed in a drop of blood into the small machine that helped identify who the person was with a drop of blood. An invention that Shield made. 

The result will appear in two minutes.

Steve asks “You want to tell me the truth or give yourself two minutes to handle what is coming?”

I glared at him and said “Leave right now. If you’re not here to help Tony, you are not allowed to stay.”

He looked at me and he was inches from my face as he spoke slowly “Y/N (real name), I know it’s you. I’m not going anywhere until you explain to me what you have done to yourself.” as he looked at me from my head to my toes.

I was no longer afraid of him “Steve, I’m not here for our amusement. You need to leave. Either help me find Tony or …”

Natasha calls me and I pick up, “We are given information of possible hideouts and locations.”

I simply answered “Nat, please find them and bring them home safely.”

Natasha heard my voice and said “Be careful Y/N! Steve might find you.” She knew only a few people called her Nat and Y/N was one of them.

I laughed as I said “I’m with him right now.”

Natasha shook her head and said “Good luck!”

Steve took a look at the result that I am Y/N Stark.

After hanging up, I got my bag and was leaving the room. Steve pulled me back and slammed the door.

He drags me to my desk and says “Tell your assistant and everyone on this floor to leave. They wouldn’t want to see what I’m about to do to you.”

I stood up and said “No Steve! You will not treat me like this.”

Steve smiles “Your choice!”

Just then he grabs a hold of me and he moves to sniffing my neck again but he places me on the couch. 

Steve lets me know “You smell the same.”

He reaches down to my pants to unbutton and unzip. I tried to stop him but it was useless.

Steve moves his hand down my panties and he starts rubbing as he teases “You’re wet. I think your body misses mine and it’s reacting to me.”

I said “No!” he inserted his fingers into my folds which caused me to yelp.

Steve started to finger in and out. I stopped fighting with him knowing I can’t. Before I could climax, he removed his hand. He slips his fingers into his mouth as he sucks it clean.

Steve smiles “You taste the same.”

I sat up and he started pulling my pants off. I shook my head and begged “Please Steve.”

Steve was in front of me as he helped remove my blouse. He squeezed my breasts and noticed they were smaller than it used to be but it still fills his palm.

He was angry at how much I have changed but then he warns me “You’re not allowed to leave me again. Next time… actually no next time. I’m tying you to my bed. I will retire and I’ll spend everyday with you. Your choice.”

I tried to reason with him “Steve, I don’t look like Aunt Peggy anymore. I…”

He pulls my chin down and says “You’re right, you don’t look like her but you’re already mine.” as he pulls down his zipper and starts to get comfortable by the couch. 

He took off my underwear and started lifting my leg. He didn’t care where I was, who might walk into my office, he was going to take me on this couch.

He swiftly thrusted inside me. I hung onto his shoulders helplessly as he took me against the couch. 

Steve moans “So tight baby, I missed you so much. This is where you belong, Y/N, right under me. You like me taking you like this.” he kisses me thoroughly as I moaned against him.

He pulls me upwards as he sits back on the couch and he allows me to straddle him.

Steve smiles “Keep going.”

I moved my hips knowing that if I stopped or tried to get off, it was going to get worse. He might even spank me really hard to teach me a lesson.

Steve teases “you enjoy me forcing you, deep down, you like me controlling you.”

I shook my head and he said “Admit it, you miss us. Did I scare you with the kids, wedding and house?”

He reached under my shirt and started to massage my breast.

I was moaning “Yes… I don’t want to get married and have kids right now.”

Steve continues to ask “What do you want?”

I shook my head and he teased me with his hands as he slapped my nipples which caused me to gasp.

I was chasing after my climax but I screamed “You and Freedom.” Steve kept my hips going until we both reached the peak together.

I was shaking because sex with Steve has always been intense.

Steve smiles as he kisses me hard before telling me “Let’s take one step at time. I’m not going to force you about kids and marriage. We will go with the flow.”

I really wanted to believe him but we both knew this wasn’t going to last. 

I cried and said “You called me Peggy that night.”

Steve stiffens and I continued “You were having sex with me under the Asgardian drink. You called me Peggy.”

I got off him and picked up my underwear, blouse and pants to put them on. I needed to get away from him. 

Steve pulled himself together and placed himself back into his pants before pulling my hand as he says “I’m sorry Y/N. Is that why you left?”

I turned to him and said “You might want to reconsider a new start. Peggy isn’t coming back. I know you love her and you wanted me because I look like her. I no longer look like Aunt Peggy. We don’t have to be together anymore. You are free to move on and I’m free to move past this.”

Steve looked at me and he looked hurt but he knew our relationship started off wrong.

We both had work to return to so Steve says “Give me another chance. I’ll prove to you that I want you not Peggy Carter.”

I looked away knowing that it wasn’t true “Steve, the alcohol brought out the truth in you on how you felt. You love Peggy not Y/N. It’s time to let this go. We both need to move on. I made that choice to remove Peggy out of my life. It’s time, you do the same.”

Steve nods and slowly walks out of the office. 

_______________________________

Tony made it home safely with Pepper but both of them had surgery and correction from what happened with the Terrorist attack planned by Killian. 

I helped them manage Starks Industries until they were back on their feet.

Steve and I haven’t seen each other since the last time we confronted one another. I avoided all group functions with Avengers and stuck to my job. 

One night, I got a call from Fury asking if I could come to Washington.

It felt weird because we were meeting at a secret location. 

I walked into the room and it felt eerie. I looked at Fury and Maria as I asked “Why did you call me?”

Fury says “I know who you are Y/N (real name).”

I said “all it took was one conversation?”

Fury smiles “You’re always good at persuading or bossing me around. I’m here today because I’m suspecting something and I was wondering if you could confirm something.”

I gave them a suspicious look “what do you mean?”

Fury and Maria fill me in about the details of what they have found in Shield. Maria was going to plan a visit for me to enter Shield and if I could steal the information. 

As I entered shield with my new looks, it wasn’t hard for me to distract people. Given our suspicions that Hydra has taken over shield, but we needed evidence. They were eyeing Fury so he created a distraction while I extracted information. 

Just as I got everything on the USB. Fury and I were in the car together but we didn’t make it that far when people ram us with their cars and soon Assassins were on to us. 

Fury and I were almost caught but we managed to get out. We got into Steve’s building and hid in his place. Fury wanted to talk to both of us about what he knew, like who he suspects… Eventually he got shot and I called for backup revealing who I am to Sharon Carter. My sister came into the apartment aiming the gun at me. 

Sharon was surprised I changed my looks and never told her. We both were busy and didn’t get to play catch-up. 

Steve ran after the assassin who shot Fury. He warned us “Don’t trust anyone.”

We were at the hospital with Maria, Natasha, Steve, Sharon and I. 

Sharon questioned me and I told her briefly about why I changed my looks and she have heard about my relationship with Steve. She went to finish her report.

Steve told me to not say anything to anyone right now because we don’t know who to trust and that including everyone in this room. 

Natasha questions me about what happened and what I was doing here? I simply told her that Fury suspected something but I don’t know what it was. We were under attack and here we are. 

She smiles and says “You should be a spy, you’re a natural. I like your new look.” As she knew I was lying.

Shield sent Rumlow to get me and Steve back to Shield to talk. We couldn’t hold into the USB so Steve placed it in the vending machine.

Alexander pierce questioned us and I simply answered the questions ambiguously. He didn’t trust me but I simply played it off as why I changed my looks and identity to get past Steve’s love for my aunt Peggy. It may have triggered something between me and Steve but it was a good reasoning. 

We both were let go of questioning. 

Steve tried to talk to me in the elevator but we were under attack by a group of men. They tried to arrest us but Steve and I were trained. I smacked Rumlow in the face before knocking him into the wall. By the time we got to the lower floors, everyone was piled on one another. 

After kicking asses in the elevator together, we pulled in for a kiss leaving each other breathless. I smirked at him because watching him defend himself and up against 8 other guys was hot.

We were considered fugitives by Shield.

Steve and I stole a motorcycle and got out of there. We needed to find out what’s in the USB. Once we got to the hospital, Natasha was on us. She found the USB key. 

We got out and went to a nearby mall to look up for the information. We knew we were running out of time as we swept through the information and found out the location ‘New Jersey’.

We were walking fast to get out of the mall. I was walking down the escalator when I heard Natasha mentioned “public affections…” she kissed him. I actually wanted to slap her but I couldn’t. I kept walking forward because they weren’t looking for me or couldn’t recognize me anyways.

Steve managed to borrow/steal a truck. Natasha joked “Was that your first kiss since 19..” as she sat in between us.

Steve said “Nat!” As he didn’t want to make it awkward for me. 

Nat was trying to help Steve by saying “Did you call Lora back from accounting?”

I rolled my eyes and looked at Nat “Seriously Nat?”

Nat laughed and said “what? I’m just trying to help a single friend out.”

I smiled and sarcastically said “You make such a great spy!” 

Nat laughs and asks “I know you guys dated but is there still…?” As she points at us.

Steve sighs and says “complicated”

I smiled and said “I hope Steve finds someone nice but I don’t want to hear about it Nat. “

Nat does the zipping her mouth “ok”

We arrived at New Jersey. I fell asleep against the window. It’s been a long tiring day. It was in the evening. 

Steve tells me that this is where they trained him before shipping off. We went into the warehouse and underground. 

Zola makes his presence known and it was creepy to see him live through AI. Hydra has operated within shield and ultimately taken over. A missile was coming and we were looking for a way out but it was too late. Steve found an underground spot under the flooring grids. He pulled Nat and I near him. We both hugged hoping the shield and concrete walls could keep the explosion from us. 

After the explosion, Nat got up as we pushed her upwards then Steve pushed me upwards but he squeezed my ass. I wasn’t sure if it was intentional or not but we gave him a hand. We slowly made it out of the debris and needed to get out before Shield and Hydra came.  
———————————————

We ran and walked as far as we could. 

At one point we took a break at an open grass area. I sat down.

Natasha says “I can’t believe…”

I was laying down before saying “Aunt Peggy and Uncle Howard would be pist. They spent their entire life building Shield. Nat, I know you were looking for redemption but know that you made a difference.”

Nat laid down next to me and blew out “how are you handling it so well?”

I sighed “Grew up in shield. Trained to be a legacy after my aunt. Hydra took shield but that doesn’t mean we can’t build another agency.” I got up and continued “They think they can ruin us by making us believe what we stand for was useless all along. Time to show them what we can do. Nat, you got me and Steve. Is it really all for nothing?”

Nat smiles and asks “Are you sure you’re not Steve Rogers? He tends to give us speeches right before a big fight.”

I smiled as I give her my hand and pulled her up “I wish I was as good. Didn’t think a day like this would come but we need to take down shield but first we need reinforcements.”

Steve smiles as he listens to me talk. He loved how fierce I was when I fought, talked and presented myself. He hated that he called me Peggy. He hated the fact he couldn’t see past Peggy when I still look like her but this time. Now with a new face, Steve felt like he saw me under a new light. 

Was he attracted to Peggy because she was strong and breaking the norms? Does he love Y/N for the same reasons? 

Steve thinks about what to do next by saying “I think I can find help.”

We walked towards Sam Wilson’s house and knocked on the door. He got inside and looked at us. We weren’t in good shape. 

Sam asked and Steve answered everything while Natasha showered. I started to raid the fridge and pulled out food to make.

Sam couldn’t help but notice me as he walks up and tries to flirt “Y/N, what are you doing with them?”

I smiled “Wrong crowd? At the wrong place and wrong time? My aunt is Peggy Carter and my uncle is Howard Stark. It was written in the stars.”

I was making breakfast and Sam stood near me trying to ask questions to get to know me. 

Steve wanted to stop Sam but a part of him felt he’s done so much to me that it made him watch in pain. Natasha came down to eat as we discussed the game plan. We find out about the falcon report that Sam was part of and Alexander Pierce was the one signing off the missiles. 

We could get confirmation and more intel through Jasper Sitwell.

Nat says “well first we need to get new clothes and what not. Can’t walk around wearing this.” As she was in Sam’s clothes.

Sam laughs as he gets the keys to his car. Natasha was getting ready to leave with him as they will grab some goods. 

I was thinking of going since I didn’t want to stay with Steve. 

Natasha turned around after Sam left the house to tell me “You guys might want to talk. He hasn’t been the same since you left.”

I knew she was trying to be a friend and she says “You stink! Go shower.”

I sniff myself and realize it’s all smoke smell. Both Nat and Sam left. I turned around and Steve looked at me.

It was awkward as we both didn’t know what to say so I broke the ice by saying “I’m just going to shower.”

I walked upstairs and went to look for a Shirt to wear after the shower. As I was walking towards the bathroom, Steve stood inside.

Steve looked at me and asked “Can we start all over again? I mean…”

I answer “No Steve!”

He walked towards me and I was backing away.

Steve says “Please Y/N”

He took each step slowly at me. I took a step away.

I tell him “It’s not going to end well Steve! We both know it. I’m not planning to have a family and kids. You want to live your life then it would be best with someone who wants the same things.”

Steve asks “Are you sure? Maybe Nat was right, I should have gone on that date with Lora.”

I actually glared at him. Why did it feel so conflicting that I wanted to punch him for saying that?

He noticed my expression and my breathing. I was angry but I tried to hold it in. 

I remind myself to breath and try not to murder America’s war hero in a house in Washington but then I would have to kill Nat and Sam for knowing me. Did my heart just go there? Murder over what? The news headline will state ‘local woman went crazy jealous that she committed murder on captain America”. I mean I’ll make history but my parents would roll in their graves. 

I smiled and said “Good luck Steve! Just don’t try to push her into bed on the first date.” It was a jab at him but I couldn’t help it. 

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I undressed and started my shower. It was a nice bathroom with the glass shower walls. 

Bathroom door started to open and I knew I should have locked it but I didn’t. Maybe a part of me wants Steve Rogers. Who wouldn’t? He’s a fine specimen but most importantly, he’s a hero and would fight to do the right things except how the day we met and times after that. 

Steve wasn’t perfect. He was human. He has feelings too and all these years, he’s put everyone first before himself. However with me, he put himself first. He finally can let go of all the pressure that’s on his back and shoulders. He can just be himself, the horny teenager, the sex master… God I can’t think anymore. He's standing in front of me.

Steve looked at me as he undressed. We locked eyes and he started to walk towards me. I was washing my body with soap and rinsing everything I can because I knew what was going to happen next.. 

He opened the shower door to get in. I saw some red marks and cuts on his body. We both were staring at one another. Steve was taking a good look at me from head to toe, I wasn’t like Peggy Carter anymore. I’ve changed it to earn my freedom and be away from him.

Steve had to be reminded of what I did to get away from him. I didn’t look like Peggy Carter. This is me, Y/N. Take it or leave it. Well I kind of look like Keira Knightley, I consider that a bonus.

He was under the water with me and it felt like the time slowed down because it was slow motion when he kissed me. Our lips touched and it felt electric.

Steve smiles as he says “Watching you handle yourself in the elevator made me want to tear off your clothes and take you there up against the elevator.”

I smiled and said “Likewise, I wanted to do the same. You took out all those men without a sweat.” as I wrap my arms around his shoulders.

He kissed my throat before moving to my face and lips again. 

Steve confesses “I don’t want anyone else. Y/N, I think I’m falling for you.” he was serious and he really wanted me to know given how much we have been through today.

I looked at him and I wanted to say something but I couldn’t. 

He places a hand on my cheek to pull away and says “Give me a chance and I’ll do my best everyday to express my feelings for you. I know we started off wrong and you’ve been strong enough to give up your looks to get away from me. I know you’re strong, stronger than me. Please allow me…”

I kissed him hard and I pulled him towards me. I know I should have done that but I couldn’t help how I felt. I do like him… oh who am I kidding? I fell for him a while ago. I just didn’t want to be Peggy’s replacement. The whole cosmetic surgery was to push back at steve that I refused to be anyone’s second. If I’m going to be with him, I want to be the first. 

I pulled away and said “If you ever call Peggy again, I’ll end you.”

Steve laughs and says “I don’t doubt that.” as he picked me up while I hung onto him. It didn’t take him that long as he fucked me against the shower wall. We groaned loudly as we knew we had to go up against Shield. A battle that would take everything we got but at this moment, I’m his and he’s mine. 

He gave me a hickey as we were fucking. Steve made sure I was marked. We cleaned up quickly right after. I wore Sam’s shirt which made Steve a bit jealous. He followed me into the guest bedroom. He was naked and only had a towel. As soon as we got to the guest room, I was sitting on the bed trying to go through Sam’s laptop to find details. My legs were crossed but Steve could see my private parts and legs. 

He pulled me and the laptop as he lifted me up to sit on him. He slides himself deeply inside of me as he settles my hips down. I dropped the laptop on his chest as I moaned “Steve! I was trying to…fuck it.”

I moved the laptop to the side as he made me ride him. Steve took the shirt off my body because he didn’t want me to wear anything. He sat up as he kissed my breasts and started sucking on my nipples.

I giggled and said “You sex fiend!”

Steve corrects me “Yours.” I continued to ride him until we both reached our peaks. He grabbed my ass to pull me towards him as he finishes emptying himself. 

I smiled as I touch his face to kiss him and said “How do you feel? This new look?”

We were still connected so I moved my hips and squeezed him. 

Steve holds me harder and says “I’m getting used to it. Glad you didn’t get rid of all of this” as he sucks on my nipples.

Eventually we both pulled apart and wrapped in the bedsheet quickly because Natasha and Sam came back.

Sam screams “We’re back!” but he turns back to Nat saying quietly “was that enough notice? Should I scream again?”

Natasha must have told him about my past with Steve and she suspects that we both would have done stuff. I hit my forehead and said ‘You need to control yourself Y/N. First chance you get, you’re on him or he’s on you.’

Steve opens the door and asks “Hey Sam, can you give us the clothes. Just leave it outside the guest door.”

Sam got upstairs and then he knocked on the door but it wasn’t ours. It was the next door.

Steve shyly opens the door and says “Sorry Sam, we are in this room.”

Sam looked angry and screamed “Oh no you didn’t! You’re in my room!!! Oh my god, Captain America had sex in my bedroom! I need to burn my sheets.”

He dropped the bag at the door for Steve and just ran downstairs. 

I hid my head in the pillow. This was so embarrassing. Steve grabs the bag of clothes and starts laying out the clothes for us. 

Steve laughed and said “Well the cat is out. Did you want to…” as he was leaning towards me.

I pushed against Steve’s chest as he tried to land on me and I said “No Steve! Please have some decency. You already took me twice in like an hour.”

Steve smirks as he touches my legs trying to massage it “I enjoy it.”

I teased “Do people know you’re a horny teenager? How did you not father a bunch of kids by now?”

Steve’s smile drops and I can see I might hit a soft spot. He sighs and says “You probably heard from people that I was a skinny and very ill child at a young age. My mother was a nurse who had to always take care of me. The doctors were surprised that I managed to live that long.”

I recalled them telling me how small he was before the serum but I didn’t know his struggles.

Steve tells me “My mother passed away early. I had a best friend named James Buchanan Barnes who had my back. I’d try to stand up for the right things and against bullies but I end up getting my ass kicked. Bucky would come and save me.”

I joked “Wow never pegged you as a ballsy man, fighting against those bullies.”

Steve was massaging the palm of my feet as he continues “Bucky and I were meant to…” it was hard for him to finish the story but he did. I find out more about Steve than any other history books have written. He lost his best friend to Hydra. Having to find out that Hydra has always been part of Shield did tore him a bit. Losing 70 years and having to come back and find out all his closest friends are almost in their death beds including Peggy was a devastating blow to him.

He admitted “I was selfish when I met you. I felt like the world owed me that much. A chance to be with Peggy which was a chance to live normal and have a family, a nice house in the suburbs with a dog, but I realized that I chose a path that wasn’t normal. I couldn’t have that life anymore.”

I placed my hand over his and said “You don’t have to spend the rest of your life going after bad guys. You could just live your life before it’s too late.”

Steve smiles “If you had the power to change something for the better, would you stop?”

I smiled because he was the best at getting people motivated. I leaned in to kiss and said “You’re right. We shouldn’t stop because a normal life wouldn’t be fun. We could have kids and raise a family while being an avenger. We could have a dog if we wanted to. Who says we have to limit ourselves to a lonely life?”

Steve’s eyes were wide when he heard me say all of those.

Steve asks “Is that what you want?”

It got me thinking and for some reason the thought wasn’t as scary as before. I just nod before Steve crashes his lips into mine.


	5. Winter Soldier

Steve shared fun stories of Bucky and what happened at the end. Steve feels guilty that he couldn’t save his friend. I did feel bad for him given everything he has gone through. This was why he did what he did when he saw me. I reminded him of what he once had, Peggy before diving into the ocean with Tesseract. 

________________________

We were getting ready to go get Jasper Sitwell. It was quite fun because we managed to get him on the rooftop.

Asking him to provide us intel about what Hydra has plans for Shield. What’s the ultimate goal?

He wouldn’t talk and he didn’t believe that Steve would try to throw him off the rooftop.

Steve did pat the man’s chest before saying “I wouldn’t throw you off the roof but she will.”

Natasha kicks him off as Sam catches him and throws him back on the rooftop.

I knelt in front of him and smirked “You might want to tell us before Nat kicks you over the roof again. This time we wouldn’t ask Sam to catch you.”

Jasper Sitwell explained everything and then he mentioned “Project insight” which I knew we got the approval of helicarriers but what did that had to do with Hydra. Once he explained everything, I was uncomfortable.

Jasper laughs as he looks at me “Project insight was inspired after Y/N stark’s idea of merging Starks Industries and Shield’s intelligence to help create the ultimate weapon. Y/N helped create the weapon of destruction. Hydra can take out anyone they want. A few million people at a time.”

Just as he was done, I punched him and it might have knocked a tooth out.

I tell him “I heard you the first time.” as he was crying while holding his jaw and then I turned to the team “We need to stop Hydra.” We got in the car and started to drive.

We needed Jasper to get us access into the Helicarriers to stop it. 

While on the road, someone with a metal arm reached in and grabbed Jasper and yanked him out. I tried to help him but then it was too late. Natasha jumped into the front seat on Steve’s lap as I tried to move out of the way but he shot areas that were between my legs. Thank god he missed. 

Sam pushed on the brakes however we were getting rammed by another vehicle. The man with the metal arm was on the ground running towards us.

I screamed “get out of the car!” Steve grabs Sam and Natasha. I rushed to get out of the car which ended up rolling out onto the highway. 

The man with a metal arm shot at Steve that blasted him into the bus below the highway. I was angry and hoped that he’s okay. They were shooting at us like mad. I noticed Natasha was getting the attention as I jumped over the ledge to land on the truck below that was parked. I rushed to get into the bus. I saw Steve lay there lifeless.

I screamed “Steve! Please!!! Get up!” 

He woke up and then we heard people shooting at the bus. Steve grabs a hold of me as we ran towards the window and roll out. Steve coincidentally rolls out to his shield to cover us. 

Eventually Sam and Steve took care of the goons at the highway. 

Sam tells us “Go! I got this!” I was already running to look for Natasha. I heard the explosion and was running towards it while everyone was running away. I saw Natasha trying to run but she got shot. 

I see the man in leather and metal arm. I ran up to him as he was about to take a kill shot at Natasha. I jumped onto his shoulders causing him to lose his grip on the weapon. I tried to twist his head but he pulled me and threw me to the ground. 

It knocked the wind out of me but I saw his punch trying to come down on my head as I rolled away. He was fast and got a hold of my neck. I tried to kick him but it didn’t work. I was losing air.

Steve came and attacked him which gave me a chance to breathe. I was on the ground trying to find strength back. 

Steve fought the man with the metal arm for a while. I got up and tried to see if Steve needed help.

Steve manages to pull out the man’s mask.

Steve said “Bucky?” that made me whip around to look at the assassin. Was Steve being delirious? Just then Bucky tried to shoot at Steve. Thank god Sam Wilson gave him a kick. 

I ran up to Steve trying to get him away from danger.

Natasha blasted the car next to the Assassin Bucky. He got away. 

Meanwhile Shield sent their men and we were getting arrested. Rumlow told his men to stand down because the news crew were over our heads. 

We got into the vehicles that were driving us back to the compound. Steve explains that it was Bucky he just saw. Zola must have found Bucky after the fall and made sure to keep him alive for the last 70 years. That was one fucked up theory but it’s true. Bucky is still alive 70 years later.

Natasha said the words we were all thinking “Steve, none of this is your fault.”

I could only hold his hand while still being locked in my cuffs. 

Sam screams “If we don’t find her a doctor, she’s going to bleed out.” Indicating Black Widow’s wound.

All of a sudden, one of the guards used an electric bar against the second guard and managed to knock the other guard out. She took off her helmet and revealed herself as Maria.

We got out and headed to underground quarters where we saw Fury. 

I ran and hugged him.

Fury groans “I didn’t know you were a hugger.”

He explains what happened to him medically and how they faked his death. He just didn’t know who to trust. 

I stood up and said “Really Fury? I’m a Stark.”

Fury jokes “Well it’s not winterfell... “

Natasha was getting patched up and Steve grabbed the first aid kit as he noticed that I scratched my arm while rolling out of the car. He was patching me up.

Steve says “I’m sorry! Bucky hurt you.”

I tell him “Can’t hold you accountable for your best friend’s actions. He almost killed us today. As we know, Hydra has him. I’m sorry Steve. It feels like even the good guys are getting screwed all the time.”

Once we patched up, Maria passed around some food and drinks. We sat down and looked at the information provided. 

To stop the Helicarriers, we needed to link all three of them together. We have to assume that everyone on the helicarriers is Hydra.

As Fury was laying out what to do and how to do it. 

Steve stepped up and said “You gave me this mission and this is how we end it. Shield has to go.” Fury disagreed because he believed Shield was salvageable.

We all nod and agree because Shield can not be trusted given it’s under Hydra’s influence.

Fury looked at everyone in the room, I was the last one he looked at wondering my input.

I looked back at Fury and said “You and I had the highest clearance but we didn’t know the people who were controlling us were Hydra all along. I believe Steve has a point. All has to go. We can rebuild something down the road but right now let’s reveal these sons of bitches.”

Fury realizes that everyone is united and he says “It looks like you’re giving the orders now, Captain!” As he turns to Steve.  
_______________________________________

Before we were getting out and ready to battle. I went out to steal Steve’s old uniform from Smithsonian and came back to give it to him before we headed out.

Steve grabbed me as he kissed me intensely. 

He smiles “Thanks!”

I smiled back and said “Captain, we will follow your orders today.”

Steve whispers in my ears “Remember that the next time we are alone.”

I glared at him and shook my head but before I could leave, he smacked my ass a bit.

I went to get dressed and was wearing one of Black Widow’s tight leather suits. As soon as I got out of the changeroom.

Steve tried to walk up to me and I raised my hand “Steve, back down. Next time! Promise!”

I knew he was trying to grab me but this wasn’t the time for sex. 

Steve smiles as he knew I read his mind and he teases “We will work on you listening to my orders next time.”

I smirked “As If I would listen to you.”

He smacked my ass playfully before kissing me.

I tell him “Please don’t get hurt. I saw you in the bus laying their lifeless, it was scary.”

Steve places his forehead against mine and says “You take care of yourself too. Don’t try to be a hero. I saw what Bucky almost did before I came. I was going to kill him for laying a finger on you.”

I laughed and said “Never saw this day coming that I join you in combat. Don’t worry about me. Trust me.”

Steve pulls me against his body as I tried to walk out. 

He whispers “I love you Y/N! I mean it.”

I whispered back “I love you too Steve!”

We got ready and was leaving.

We all ran into Shield and kicked our ways in. Once Steve made his announcements through the PA system to let everyone know that Hydra is here and among them. We are trying to stop them from launching the helicarriers. They will kill lots of people. Join us in the fight for freedom. He made me proud and I think I can see why Aunt Peggy fell for him. He’s just so good and righteous. I made my way towards the helicarriers with one of the targeting blades. I knew I could get there faster because I knew about the designs and access.

I ran and took down men as I went along. I only kill if they try to kill me because that would make them hydra. I managed to get into one helicarrier and replaced the blade. Two more to go. 

The Helicarriers eventually got outside so I rushed to get into a plane. 

As I was flying around, I saw another plane going after Sam. I shot it down.

I tell Sam “Saved your ass! Now we are even.”

Sam says “Thanks Y/N, wait what? Even for what?”

I teased “Thanks for letting us have your bedroom.”

Sam screams “Oh no! I almost forgot about it. Don’t remind me because I need to burn those bedsheets.” as he was distracting enemies so Steve could sneak by.

Maria reminds us “Come on! Two more to go.”

Sam was flying around and I was going after any Hydra planes taking them down. 

Steve confirms that he got the second blade in. 

One more to go. I managed to land the plane onto the last helicarrier as it doesn’t look terrifying swarming with Hydra. 

Steve and Sam just landed. We were walking when Bucky jumped out and he pushed Steve off the helicarrier then he went after Sam. I started to run into the helicarrier.

I overheard Steve say “I got this.”

I ran down to go to the command centre. Just as I got there, Bucky jumped down standing in my way. 

I said “Bucky, you are not our enemy.”

He looked at me and started pulling out a knife. I knew that it wasn’t going to be easy trying to beat him. 

I simply said “Bucky, remember who you are.” he started to run towards me but a shield smack him in the side as Steve jumped at him.

He hands me the last blade as he plans to take On Bucky. 

They were fighting as I tried to run to the centre. Bucky managed to overpower Steve and started to run towards me with a knife. He swiped a few times and lodged the knife into my leg. 

I screamed and then tried to punch him but it made it worse. I dropped the targeting blade as he sliced my arm. Bucky grabbed the blade and Steve came attacking him. They fought and fought.  
I was bleeding out but I took out my emergency medical pack to place the temporary bandage and placed it in my wounds. 

I screamed as I had to fill in the wounds with artificial bandages to stop the bleeding then I swore under my breath “I’m going to fucken kill Bucky Barnes.”

I found Steve and Bucky. Steve was trying to get the blade back from Bucky.

I ran my knee into Bucky’s back and Steve overpowered Bucky and gets the blade. 

I looked at Steve and said “Go” because Maria told us there’s only one minute left. 

Just as Steve was climbing up, Bucky got up and I ran up to him to stop him from shooting at Steve. I grabbed my last gun and started to shooting back to distract him but he shot Steve three times. I ran into Bucky knocking him down. 

Steve barely made it to the command centre but he successfully puts the blade in then he sat on the ground as he was so tired. 

I found a way to get up to Steve and Maria was telling us “Target is lock. Get out of there”.

I grabbed his face and said “Please Steve! Stay with me. We got to get off this helicarrier.”

Steve tells Maria to target the helicarriers now. We said “Just do it Maria.”

I wrapped myself Steve to carry him to get off, we noticed Bucky got stuck under a beam.

Steve refuses to leave. 

I asked him “Seriously? He just tried to kill us like 100 times today!”

I could tell that Steve wasn’t going to leave without helping Bucky so I said “This better be worth it.”

We both were trying to lift the beam and eventually Bucky got out. 

Steve tells him “You know me.”

Bucky screams “No I don’t” as he slams into Steve. 

I screamed “Nooo!” Just then I rushed towards Bucky. He grabbed me and flung me away, I landed a few feet away. 

Steve continues trying to convince Bucky and it ends up Bucky punching him. I ran back and tried to push Bucky off Steve. We rolled and then the Helicarriers we're going down. Steve fell through the glass and so did I.

I was in the water as I swam around trying to find Steve but I couldn’t find him until I got to the banks. I saw Steve lay there and Bucky walked away. I limped all the way there and screamed “Help guys!” Please we are at the banks of the big lake.”

I was trying to give Steve CPR and everything. He was breathing again.

I felt tired and I laid next to him as help found us. 

We were in the hospital. Both Steve and I woke up next to one another in a private hospital room. 

Steve asks me “How are you doing?”

I tell him “It wasn’t worth it Steve.”

Steve smiles “Glad you’re back. I was getting worried.”

I told him “I just need to sleep for a while.”

After a few days, we got out and Steve healed a lot faster than me

We all met up with Fury who was standing near his fake tomb discussing what everyone was planning to do. 

We all were heading different directions. Steve had intentions to go look for Bucky which leaves us in a different place. 

Fury asks me “We could use a spy Y/N.”

I smiled and said “I’ll consider it. Just give me some time to sort out my life.”

Steve tells me “I need to find Bucky..”

I looked at him and smiled “Steve, I know how much Bucky means to you and I wouldn’t ever dare to try to stop you but I wish you good luck.”

The whole idea of us getting married, having kids and a dog was out of the window. Our lives aren’t normal and we wouldn’t be following the normal circumstances. Now adding Bucky, Steve doesn’t need me. Perhaps this is the clean cut we needed.

I smiled as I kissed him and walked away. 

Natasha waited til I left. 

Natasha asks Steve “How could you let her go?”

Steve answers “She almost died because of me. Bucky almost killed her. I am trying to find him because I can’t continue to live knowing he’s out there alone. It was either her or him.”

Nat corrects him “It doesn’t Steve. You know what happens when you waited too long. Why are you penalizing yourself for things you didn’t do? Hydra took Bucky!”

Steve screams back “I didn’t go back to find him. He was alive Nat! Those hydra scums had him and I didn’t even know about it. What did he go through in the last 70 years? I can’t live another day knowing he’s out there all alone.”

Nat says “Fine! Just don’t cry when you leave the one woman who's willing to love you and be with you for who you are.”

——————————————  
9 months later…

I travelled to Europe for a vacation but ended up doing some Spy work with Fury. Eventually, Tony found me a few months later.

I was in France as I was trying to find some peace and quiet. Only Fury and Tony had access to me. 

Tony appears at my house and knocks at my door.

He heard noises before I opened the door. 

Tony asks “Y/N, I’m starting the avenger tower. I need your help to recruit the staff and run them. You will be the boss of everyone.”

I smirked as I crossed my arms “including you?”

Tony sighs “yes Starkie! Including me! Pepper doesn’t trust me running the team, she wants you. By the way what’s up with the commotion in the background?”

He was trying to peak inside to see but I don’t let him.

I smiled “I’ll see you next week. I’m assuming New York?”

Tony raises his eyebrows and says “yes New York and come in as soon as you’re done here.”

Tony flew off.

I closed the door and that’s when Steve attacked my neck. We have been separated for 9 months but Tony knew where I was. Steve joined with Tony to build Avengers tower. Steve nominated me for the job on purpose so that he could find where I was. He made it before Tony came.


	6. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a little dark... sorry but not really sorry...  
> Warning: rape scene

~ 10 minutes before Tony Stark's arrival. Steve knocked on my door.

I opened it and I was shocked “How did you find me?”

Steve smiles “I had some help. I miss you Y/N.”

I tried to close the door but Steve placed his foot in to stop it. He opens the door and goes inside.

I moved backward and he closed the door. He looked around and noticed how simple I kept the place.

He asks “Are you alone?”

I asked back “Does it matter?”

He smirks “You’re right because I’ll take you anywhere.”

I shook my head and said, “Steve, you can’t expect us to pick up where we last…”

He kissed me and that’s all it took. I was softened by the gesture. It was thorough, deep, and electric kissing. 

Steve had me pinned up against the door as he ripped my panties under my dress and he started working on his belt, just pulled himself out to work his way inside of me.

I wasn’t primed for him but he missed me too much to even try to do anything orally. We both waited too long.

He grunts “I missed you so much!” as he continued to thrust hard into me.

Steve whispers “I’m sorry Y/N! I don’t think I can last long. Tony is on his way here today.” While he sucks at my throat.

I smiled and said, “Just fuck me fast and we will continue this in the bedroom.”

Steve did exactly that, placing me against the door and pounded until we screamed in each other’s mouth through a kiss.

Just as we were done, Tony knocks.

Steve and I pulled each other to the bedroom, kissing, hugging, and touching each other’s skin to make it to the bedroom.

We had a lot to catch up to do.  
—————————————-

After having lots of sex with Steve. I knew I had to take him to the place. It was out of the skirts of town where it was peaceful and beautiful. 

Steve asks me “Where are we going?”

As soon as we reached a door to a small home. I knocked on it at a specific pace. (1 knock, three consecutive knocks, and two knocks)

Bucky opened the door.

Steve looked surprised and I walked inside followed by Steve.

Bucky looked at me as he looked defensive.

Bucky asks “Y/N, what is the meaning of this?”

I simply said, “I think you’re ready.”

Bucky turns to me with a lot of anger “No Y/N!”

Steve was trying to get between us but I placed a hand up to signal for him to back down. I glared at Steve then I turned to Bucky.

I sighed and said “Bucky, I’m leaving for New York next week. Steve and Tony are creating the Avengers tower. We were lucky that we can lay low but if Steve can find me, it means hydra can find you. They will come here and I can’t have them take you back. We both know how much progress you have made.”

I reached for his metal hand. He wasn’t as scared as before. He hated touching but I’m the only one who was patient enough to breakthrough. 

~ recalling the first time I saw Bucky in Europe

I was walking down the alley after grabbing my groceries in broad daylight as I got into my apartment. I felt a presence and I walked towards the kitchen counter where I normally hid my gun but then it was missing. I touched everywhere and there was no gun. I pulled the giant knife and aimed it at the dark shadow. Bucky dodged it and came out of the shadows.

I tell him “You got a lot of nerve showing up here.”

Bucky says “I need your help.”

I ask “Why should I help you?”

Bucky answers “We can get back at hydra and stop them.”

I rolled my eyes and asked, “How can I trust you?”

The next thing we know, we attacked hydra compounds together and dismantled all their bases. Let’s just say we wanted to stop the destruction they were going to do. 

We lead iron man to those bases to clean up and we went to hiding since no traces lead back to us.  
~end memory

Steve grabs my arm to ask “why didn’t you tell us?”

Bucky got defensive and grabbed Steve’s hand.

I held their hands and said to Bucky “he is your best friend, please don’t hurt him.”

Bucky speaks to Steve “that’s not how you handle a beautiful doll.”

Steve huffs “I can’t believe my best friend is protective over my girl.”

Bucky corrects him “she has been mine for the last 6 months.”

I raised my hands and said “Woah! Bucky… Steve… he just means we are best buds.”

Bucky gave the monotone speech “I’ve been watching over her and taking care of her. She’s mine.” As he steps towards Steve pushing him back.

Steve says “No she’s not.”

These two were literally shoving each other back and forth and then I Said “You know what?! You both are acting like kids. I’m just gonna go now.”

Bucky says “Y/N, how can I just leave? You know how I got here.”

I smiled and said “I’ve told Tony to kick the government into gear about your paperwork and relinquish all charges against you because you were held hostage and against your own will especially wiping you out every chance they got. Bucky, you can be a free man and Tony will arrange our quinjet to New York. I’m not letting them cuff you.”

Bucky felt more relaxed and said “She is my girl! Back off Steve!” As he glared back. 

Steve shook his head and said to Bucky “Have you slept with her?”

Now I’m about to kill Steve in front of his best friend. 

Bucky says “No! Well, we haven’t even kissed. She’s been a great friend and…”

I add “therapist, did I tell you I studied psychology? Steve, you’re an ass.”

Steve laughs and says “I’m sorry! I just can’t help it because Bucky is never protective about a dame in his entire life. Now he’s trying to protect you from me.”

Bucky jokes “are you jealous punk?”

Steve shook his head “I’m a bit concerned, you jerk!”

I said, “Get ready Bucky, we are leaving in 3 days.”

Bucky asks “Why three days?”

I smiled “I need to make sure you’re a free man before we leave. Plus I need to pack.”

Steve asks “What is there to pack?”

He followed me and Bucky as we went to the back of the house and he saw a whole inventory of cash, guns and whatnot.

Steve asks “what were you guys preparing?”

I smiled, “Just another trip to taking down hydra and running. Bucky, do you want to donate the cash and maybe say goodbye to your crush.”

Bucky was blushing.

I teased “You could say hi to her today. Maybe your wingman would help. Go Steve.”

There’s a lady named Lucy and she helps out at the orphanage nearby. She runs her own bakery business which Bucky loves to grab pastries from. Somedays, he would go pick up pastries twice a day. Thank god to his super soldier’s metabolism so he could always eat the pastries.

Bucky shook his head and said, “I’m no good for her.”

I stood in front of him and held his hand “You need to stop being hard on yourself…”

Bucky simply looks at me and says “I don’t want to disrupt her life because of who I am. Thank you Y/N but I will pass.”

I turned around and said “Don’t worry Bucky! When you are ready, I’m sure any dame would fall for your charms.”

Bucky smirks and says “I don’t need anyone but you Y/N.”

Steve was a bit jealous that his best friend was hitting on his girlfriend.

________________________________

Within 5 days, Bucky received the official documents that his arrest had been removed. In fact, he was settled by the government as a War Prisoner from all the evidence and proof that Bucky had no control of his own actions. He is now in New York with me as the team finds out that I worked with Bucky for the past 6 months and is taking our Hydra bases. 

Everyone including Tony was shocked.

Tony asks “You both were the ones behind Germany, Spain, and Amsterdam's bases?”

Bucky and I laughed first.

I explained, “We both were in a hate relationship against Hydra so we kind of exposed them in the past 6 months as part of recovery.”

The team made suggestions on rules and protocols. Bucky and I knew that coming back here meant we would be in a box when it comes to taking hydra. We had to follow the protocols.”

Due to recent changes, Bucky, Steve, and I were on the same floor. We all got separate suites. Steve was at the end of the hall, mine was the middle unit and Buckys. 

Bucky looked around the room and said “This is too big.”  
I tell him “You will get used to it. I already missed the nice country smell but welcome back to New York where you can get anything you want at any hour.”

I handed him a bag full of new clothes and shoes. 

Bucky says “I don’t think I need all of these clothes.”

I took the bag and walked to his closet. He and I were folding clothes into his drawers and putting things away. 

Bucky smirks “I remember the first time you taught me to fold my laundry.”

I smiled “If I didn’t, you would drive me nuts with your wrinkled shirts.”

Bucky laughs “they were t-shirts. You didn’t have to fold them.”

I joked back “Bucky, you can’t keep rolling all your clothes. Get used to it!” He was a fast learner now all he does is clean and take care of everything from fixing his bed, folding clothes, cooking, and just enjoy a simple read. 

Bucky and I became fast friends in the last 6 months. At one point, Bucky did want to kiss me but he knew about Steve being my man so he backed off. Now he’s just staring at me from far away as I was sorting out his stuff. 

Steve walks in as he sees Bucky looking at me while I didn’t notice. I turn to Steve and smile “Hey Steve!”

Steve would need to talk to Bucky but he didn’t want to scare his best friend off. He had to ignore it. 

I started my work as soon as I got back to the tower. It felt weird to have a Bluetooth stuck to your ear and commanding people. Bucky wanted to be there as I introduced myself to everyone. 

Our Avengers tower consists of:  
Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Loki, Bucky, Sam, Rhodes, Maria, and me.

We have also collected the brilliant minds of Jane, Darcy, and Helen. 

We all were meeting on the floor where it could be held as a ballroom/party room, Tony wanted to make sure it's an open bar at 10 am.

Everyone was there, pepper and happy was joining us as well. We have never had a full house. Fury was making a surprise appearance as not many people knew he was still alive. 

Tony started off the speech because he’s stark and always has a say in everything.

Tony says “Thank you for coming out today and joining us. We are trying to start something new and from scratch. Shield was the first prototype but now Avengers is the new and upcoming agency that would help fight bad guys. We will run it as a team and making sure each and every member joining has made their contributions and vetted. If you have anything to share, please bring it up with your new boss. I’ve heard she’s the best and she can kick your ass if she wants to. Come on Y/N Stark!”

Everyone applauded as I took the center. I was in my pencil skirt and blouse like my typical shield outfit when I first started. I was wearing heels and Bucky couldn’t help but notice my ankles and calves then up to my butt. He would look when I’m not noticing which drove Steve kind of mad.

I turned to everyone and said “Thank you Tony Stark, you have made a big donation to our agency to ensure we all can join the team, make a living, and kick asses. We have incorporated a lot and improved our way of doing things at Avengers tower. First please applaud Jarvis who will handle all your day in and day out inquiries. (Jarvis says hi to everyone) with his help, we would try to make your life easier. If you want to write to you debrief by telling him, you can now.” Maria handed out everyone’s individual boxes.

I smiled and gestured to everyone to open their boxes. Inside their boxes were a new uniform and new technology gadgets that would help them during their missions and for scientists their new lab coats and etc.

Everyone was admiring their new uniforms and coats. 

I tell them “Tony and I have worked on your uniforms and to make this more efficient and unique especially during missions or simply working at the tower, each or your uniform and coats are bulletproof, fireproof, and waterproof. Most of your uniforms have the ability to create a change of style. I simply pressed the pin on my chest and my outfit changed into a gown. 

It wow everyone. I pressed it again and it turned into a catsuit for the mission. 

I smiled and said “the outfits are just a projection to fool those around you but you’re really wearing this catsuit. The jackets are meant to protect you like Thor’s cape. Similar to his materials, we have made sure that you can hide under it and maybe blend to your background. Did I mention camouflages?” I pressed my pin and disappeared into my background. They saw my eyes and teeth as I talked.

I turned back to myself with office wear. 

I warn them “unfortunately the disguise could shut off if you drop the pin in water or when it’s damaged. Also, these earpieces are tiny but we also have one that camouflages to your ear so it is not noticeable. Everyone has a necklace. At any given point, you can press the quick button or if your heartbeat drops too low or beats too high, it will notify us. Keep the necklace on your skin.”

Tony says “You’re welcome guys! We have been working on these packages and still inventing more gadgets. It’s going to be 007 up in here.”

I continued as I showed them the first aid kit. It was a small size wallet. There were pills inside. 

I tell them “Jarvis is hooked up to your communication devices, your necklace is on your body, and now comes the first aid kits. If he gets readings about your body, whether it’s a bullet wound or any wounds. Pull out your first aid kit. Each pill has its magical touch to aid you temporarily until help arrives. The blue pill helps stop the bleeding. Red is to provide some bandaid on flesh wounds. White is an absolute emergency where it will provide the adrenaline if you take it.”

Bucky jokes “Looks very American.”

Everyone laughed and I also showed them their new cell phones. “Each of these techs is encrypted and safe to use. However, Jarvis will make sure you guys are on schedule to place your devices with us to clean and monitor for any strange activities. You will have replacements.”

Tony starts to yawn and says “come on Y/N, some of us need to work.”

I smiled as I told everyone “We want you to know your work is very important. Our job is to make the world a better place. There will always be villains and problems in this world. As much as we like to believe in a peaceful world, we know that it’s hard. We want you all to know that we will do our best to make your lives easier in any capacity. Maria and I are working closely to arrange your agendas, missions, and tasks. If you have anything to share, please tell us.”

Tony steps in “By the way, Starks industries is paying for everything. I expect you all to treat this tower with respect and…”

I remind him, “Tony, you’re the one who could cause explosions and fires in the tower.”

Tony smiles “That’s beside the point. Please make sure you take care of each other. I call for a social committee and I volunteer to steer it to plan parties, outings, movie nights and etc. etc.”

We all got to drink and started to work on the details of our plans. I divided up the group avengers missions and avenger labs. 

Bucky was checking me out as I was answering Maria’s question and Steve punches his shoulder as he says “Stop looking at her. Bucky, what is going on with you and Y/N?”

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh as he admits “I’m drawn to her. Something about her.”

Steve sighs as he gets it “She used to look like Peggy. If you saw her before surgery, you would understand.”

Bucky was shocked and he asked “Really?”

Steves shared the information about how he forced himself into my life and he wasn’t proud of what he did but he fell for me. I took drastic measures to get out of his life by doing a complete makeover with my surgeries. I left him for 3 months. 

Bucky punched Steve in the shoulder and said “You ever hurt her, I’ll kill you. I like her but she doesn’t see me in that way. We have become best buds that’s all.”

Steve says “You can fool other people but not me. I’ve never seen you make that look to anyone else in the room.”

Bucky was breathing it in and he hopes Steve was wrong. He spent the last 6 months kicking Hydra’s ass with Y/N and there were moments where he admitted he just wanted to dive in between Y/N’s legs and lips. Right now, he knows that they are on two different levels. She’s a leader and she’s driven to make the world a better place. He was a villain. He killed so many people. 

Steve forgot to tell Bucky “She’s Peggy’s niece and Howard’s Niece. Maybe that’s why you’re attracted to them. You used to admire Howard.”

They were catching up like the olden days.

I was walking around and talking to all the members of our group all through the night. Bucky got me a drink and gave it to me as I was chatting. He was a great friend.

I felt a little light-headed after drinking the cup. I excused myself as I went upstairs to get some medication for my headache.

Steve was chatting with Thor, Tony, and Sam when he noticed that Bucky wasn’t in the room anymore. He looked around and didn’t see me either. There was a feeling that something was up in his head so he headed straight to the suite. 

Steve made it into the suite and noticed it was eerie in the suite. 

I was on the floor of our living room when Bucky was ripped through my clothes while I was unconscious. He was fucking me as he whispers “Y/N, you probably don’t know this but I take you every time you fall asleep. Sleeping pills came in handy. I miss you already. You look so beautiful in this skirt and blouse.” as he squeezed me while pumping in and out of me. Earlier he placed some Asgardian Ale in my drink. He followed me up here and tried to play an attentive friend.

What I didn't know is that for the last 6 months, every time we spent with one another, Bucky would drug me so that he could have sex with me. 

I was on the floor semi-unconscious as my tears were flowing. This was the first time I found out, Bucky has been raping me. There was nothing I could do to stop him. 

Steve watched in horror as he screamed “Bucky!”


	7. Stuck

Steve couldn’t believe his eyes as he watches his best friend was raping his girl on the living room floor. Bucky heard Steve coming in but he couldn’t stop. He was so close. He had my legs on his shoulders as he pushed harder inside of me before reaching for his release.

I laid there, shocked but Bucky knew the medication would help remove these memories.

Bucky pulls out and he starts to head to the washroom to grab a face towel and damps it. 

Steve stood there angry but at the same time, he was conflicted. He wanted to kill Bucky but he also couldn’t. 

Bucky brought the damp cloth back and he started to finger me as he tried to push the cum out. He watched it slide out of me. It made me shiver, however it made him satisfied watching our juice leak out.

Bucky tells me “It’s an okay sweetheart. Steve and I will take care of you.”

Steve asked “Why Bucky? How could you?”

Bucky smirks as he wipes me with the moist cloth and then he kisses my calves. “You did the exact same thing, Steve. Don’t tell me that you’re not drawn to her the moment you saw her. How do you think I felt? I waited for two months. I had to be tactile towards her. Get her to trust me.”

Steve sees me crying softly and he says “Now she knows…”

Bucky removes all my clothes as they were scraps now. He put a long shirt and underwear for me to sleep in. He gave me a cup of water earlier and it was making me sleepy. He knew that I will soon forget what just happened because he’s done this for the past 6 months. 

He carried me to my bed and he told me “night doll!”

Once Bucky closes the door. He looks at Steve and says “I’m sorry! She’s my girl too.”

Steve was beyond angry. He rushed up to Bucky and grabbed him by the collar and asked “Why her? Why her?” as he punches Bucky. 

Bucky was on the ground and he turned to Steve before saying “I don’t know Stevie. I just know that she was the closest person I’ve known. A friend and confidant. However, she only has eyes for you. I was invisible again. You probably forgot that feeling because you’re now the golden boy.”

Steve screams “Bucky, this isn’t right.”

Bucky smiles “I know it’s messed up because every time I have to drug her first. She wouldn’t remember this. I was hoping that in the last 6 months she would fall for me but she doesn’t. Do you really think I want to resort to this method? I want her screaming my name. I want her to want me.”

Steve was crying as his tears “How could you? You warned me not to hurt her but you are the one hurting her.”

Bucky nods and says “I love her and I want her to be mine but deep down, I already know you want her as much as I do. Perhaps she would understand if we spoke with her.”

Steve shook his head and said, “You can’t expect her to just accept us.”

Bucky coaxes Steve “She accepted you, you came on to her the second you saw her. I waited…”

Steve screams back “Don’t try to dress it up like you’re some sort of Saint. Buck, you could have anyone but why her? Why do you always do this?”

Bucky looked confused and he said “What?”

Steve felt like he was back in the days where Bucky had all the dames and he was always stuck being by himself and having to hear Bucky have sex in the other room when they were roomates. He hated it. 

Steve says “You always had dames coming in and out of our flat. I could barely keep up with a dame on our double dates. I finally found Y/N and she is mine. I made her mine but what are you doing? You’re trying to take her away just like the olden days. She’s not just anybody to me. She’s the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I spent 9 months looking for you and then I found out you’re with Y/N. I was surprised she didn’t try to find me but I thought she was trying to help you out. Therapy is what they call it but it turns out you’re a filthy monster who has been taking advantage of her while she was trying to save you.”

Bucky smiles and says “Do you want to know what it's like to find out that your life has been committing murders? I killed a lot of people and each day that I left Hydra’s grasp, I found out who I killed in the past, what I’ve done, how many families I have destroyed. How could you say I can have anyone I want? ” as he raises his metal arm “People take one look at me and they run. Y/N doesn’t run. She waits and patiently hopes I’m ready to meet you again. It makes me jealous.”

Steve shook his head and said “I’m sorry Bucky! I wish I found you so that they couldn’t do this to you but you can’t treat Y/N like this. She deserves so much better than this.”

Bucky agrees “You’re right, she does. I spent 9 months self-loathing and she did her best to cheer me up. I fell in love with her hard. She’s the only thing that is keeping me together. I can’t let her go, Steve. I can’t. You can either kill me now or else accept this and coax her into accepting me.”

Bucky grabbed one of his guns and he gave it to Steve. He had it loaded and it’s ready to be used. Bucky stood in front of Steve with the gun to the head. 

Steve just needed to pull the trigger.

Bucky says “Go! Pull the trigger. Save her and save yourself.”

Steve was angry but he couldn’t kill Bucky.

He gives Bucky the gun back and he tells him “You are not allowed to hurt her. We can talk to her and tell her the truth. You are not allowed to touch her until she approves.”

Bucky nods and he realized he has work cut out for him. 

________________________________

I woke up the next day and I was really tired. My head hurts.

Bucky was making breakfast as I was heading out of my room after my shower.

I walked out and said “I noticed my outfit from yesterday was missing. Something happened?”

Bucky smiles “Oh you threw up all over it. I threw it out. Sorry!”

I covered my mouth and said “Oh my god! Did I throw up on you?”  
Bucky grins and says “You owe me! It’s okay! No harm is done. I’m glad you feel better. Here drink some tea and maybe pop a Tylenol. You had too much of that Asgardian Ale.”

Steve walked out of the room as he knew the truth but he couldn’t tell me. He hated Bucky’s grin and lies but it would hurt me less so he simply smiles at me “Good Morning!”

I turned around and looked at Bucky “I didn’t have any Asgardian Ale. Did you pass me some?”

Bucky was almost caught and he smiles “I think Thor might have left a few drops in your cup yesterday.”

I was a little suspicious because I specifically told Thor to keep away from me with that ale. I shook my head as it was hazy. 

I sat down and started to eat my eggs, bacon, and toast. It tasted so good as I moaned. Bucky knew how to cook. Bucky and Steve were reacting to me as I moaned how great the food was. Bucky wished I could call him over to kiss me. 

Instead, Steve was kissing me and feeding me.

We ate and Bucky told me to go get ready for work. 

Once I was getting into my room to get dressed. 

Steve turns to Bucky and says “She’ll find out one day. You know she’s not stupid.”

Bucky smiles “Only you and I know. She doesn’t remember anything else. Up to you Steve. Spill it when you think she’s ready.”

I got dressed and it was a nice business dress. The three of us were scheduled for our first avengers' meeting.  
——————————-

A week later...

We had to discuss our options for our first mission. 

It was going to be our first big raid at a hydra base up north. Bucky mentioned other winter soldiers so we were going to find the location as he doesn’t remember exactly where it is. We needed to find clues.

We had to divide up into 2 teams because we had two locations. Bucky and Steve had to be separated and I thought it would be best for me and Bucky to be on a team for his first mission since he knows me well. Maria will take care of the captain's team.

Bucky, Rhodes, Clint. Natasha, Thor, and I were on the same team. We were scouting out a base. 

It was cleared by the team members and now we are sweeping through to gather data. Captain’s team needs help. Loki was injured and had a hard time to teleport. 

I turned to Thor and Rhodes “Go get them. We will take care of the rest. I’m just going to gather their Intel.”

They left the base. Clint and Natasha were running to another control center in the base, while Bucky and I were working on this system. I plugged in everything to transfer all their database onto Jarvis system. 

I spoke to Jarvis “can you copy everything? I think I have to check their labs.”

Jarvis confirmed it was good to go. I grabbed my tech items and we were making it to the lab. 

I plugged in my tech and it activated something in the lab. It closed all the doors with concrete walls.

That means something was important here. Bucky and I were looking at each other about us getting screwed by being stuck here. The cold gas was coming into the room. They were turning this place into a fridge. I grabbed all the hard drives and placed them in a nice towel hoping to keep them dry and safe.

I screamed “Clint, they are going to freeze us here. Try to get help!”

I looked around and was trying to find exits. I noticed that the glass and walls were freezing up. I looked around the lab and wanted to start a Fire but then Bucky stops me “it might make this place explode. Let’s grab what we can and make a Fort. Hope Steve and them can get us out soon.”

Jarvis was offline and we couldn’t reach out to anyone. All communications were down. 

We pushed all the tables up against the wall where it wasn’t cold. The tables created a warmer shield against the cold air. We grabbed the fabrics around the room and made our small Fort. 

I smiled as Bucky and I managed to keep warm. He held me as I was shaking. 

Bucky teases “can you change your outfit to a nice puffy jacket?”

I laughed and said “it would look like it but it wouldn’t be warm enough! It’s a hologram. Oh my god Bucky, you’re so warm.”

I was shaking against him and he was getting worried because he can hear my teeth chatter. He wrapped around me and told me “Y/N, I have an idea but you might not like it.”

I teased “if it can warm me up then anything. Brrr…. so cold”

Bucky looked down at me and said “Let’s have sex.” I looked up at him in shock and I shook my head. 

I smiled and said “I’ll wait for help. I’m sure Clint and Natasha will be here soon.”

Bucky looked away sadly and he told me “I understand that you think I’m hideous.”

I looked at him and said “Bucky, I’m with Steve and we are good friends. It would change things. I can wait a little longer. I think you look handsome but I’m just not into you that way.”

Bucky laughs and asks “How long are you going to wait?”

I said “At least 2 hours!”

We joked and soon it got colder and colder. We talked about everything to keep each other awake. It has been 2 hours and no sign of help. 

Bucky tells me “Y/N I’m getting cold which means you’re freezing. We might want to consider the first option. I was shaking under my blanket. I shook my head and he told me “I wouldn’t tell anyone. Please plus I haven’t had any since going to war. I might be rusty.”

I looked at him in shock and he said “If we die today, I would like to be able to feel just once.”

I felt bad for Bucky and I shouldn’t but then we kissed. He was much warmer than me. I was driven to kiss him again because his kisses were warming me up.

Our kisses were so nice and soon he straddles his lap after he removed my pants and panties. He shifted his pants down to his thighs to free the big cock of his. He covered my back with the blanket trying to keep our body heat in and tried not to remove as many clothes. I was kissing his face and allowing him to roam my body. 

It felt weird as I was enjoying his touches. He lifted my shirt a bit as he lifted me up to kiss my nipples. He was so good at sucking. I felt like I was burning then he pulled down my shirt trying to conserve heat. It was making me feel things. 

He was going to finger me with his flesh hand but then I was bold enough to move his metal hand towards my core as I didn’t want him to think I was disgusted by him. His hand wasn’t as cold since it was on my hips before he slid his metal fingers down to my folds. 

He smiled and kissed my cheek as I moaned against him. Bucky tells me “You’re so tight! It feels so magical. I never imagined a day like this.”

I laughed “You and me both.” 

Bucky kissed me and moved deeply with my tongue and we were breathless. He whispers “So that’s how it tastes and feels” I felt bad for him thinking he hasn’t got intimate with anyone for 70 years. 

He played so well with my folds that I was so close but I stopped his fingers. He pulled them out and started to suck on them. I was breathing hard just watching him. 

Bucky teases “you taste so good like I imagined it.”

I reached down to him as I stroke him. Here it goes as I leaned forward and got on my knees. I was the one leading his penis to my entrance before I slowly sat down on him. 

He pulled me into a kiss and I hung onto his shoulders as I took him inch by inch. It felt so good and I was trying to push my guilt to the side. 

Bucky held his breath and he moaned “God, Y/N, you will be the end of me.”

I laughed and said, “It’s not all the way in.” He held my hips and helped me move up and down half his length. 

Bucky tells me “I can help you.” 

I had my hand on his chest and I said “Bucky, this is a one-time thing. It’s never going to happen again.”

He looked deep into my eyes and he whispered “Y/N, I think you should let it go. You know you want to cum on my dick. You can’t say you don’t feel anything between us.”

He held my hips and he slammed it down completely as he thrust us upwards, I cried as it felt so good yet so painful. 

Bucky grabbed a hold of my ass then he told me “Call my name doll! I want to hear from you.”

I was biting my tongue but then he was moving me at a very smooth pace like we have done this before. My body was reacting to his touch and his words. We were kissing. 

I was so close when I moaned “Bucky!”

He was groaning “Yes doll! You feel so good bouncing on my dick. God, I don’t know how I’ll ever go back. I want you more now.”

He kissed my neck and he kept me driving my hips down. My legs were shaking and I felt warmer as we continued. 

Bucky whispers “cum for me doll! I don’t think I can last with you being so tight!”

It did things to me as he talked dirty. I came so hard it shook my core and he roared as he filled me up. I stayed there trying to collect my thoughts.

I teased him “Bucky if that was 70 years out of practice, I don’t know what would happen if you were professional.” 

He kissed me hard and I felt him go hard again. I was shocked and this time he gently put me down on the blanket on my back. He started to build a momentum of penetrating me. I begged, “yes Bucky!”

He kissed my neck and down my cheeks and said “I love it when you call my name like this. It’s perfect.”


	8. Shots Fired

Our friends got to us within 2 more hours. They managed to break through the concrete. 

Bucky and I were sleeping next to one another. He woke up before I did. We were dressed properly.

Thor came in and brought me out first. Steve helps Bucky. 

Tony and the rest of the team helps salvage whatever was in the lab. Hoping to gather more intel.  
———————————————

Bucky and I agreed not to tell anyone. It was a one time sex between us and there was nothing more.

After a few weeks, I got to know Darcy Lewis and I tried to set her up with Bucky. 

We actually went on a double date into the city in little Italy. Darcy had no filter and she was fun sharing her stories about Thor, their first meet up and everything.

She was flirting with Bucky and I was just noticing Steve or at least try to. Every now and then I caught Bucky staring at me but I pretend not to notice. Darcy touches Bucky’s arm and why does it bother me a bit?

We were planning to walk back to the tower, so I excused myself to go to the washroom. There were performers on the street. Steve, Darcy, and Bucky were heading out to watch them.

I was walking towards the washroom but there was a coat closet that was closed for the season. I was pulled into it as I whipped around to see who it was. Bucky pushed me behind the curtains.

I looked at him and said “what are you doing Bucky? Are we in danger?”

Bucky looked at my dress and then he looked at my lips. I shook my head and said, “Don’t Bucky!”

He had his lips over mine. I try to push him away but then he moves me towards the wall Bucky whispers “I missed you.”  
I reminded him “we can’t”

He had his hand slide down to touch me and he noticed I was wearing a G string. Bucky kissed me harder and then he fingers me underneath my dress.

I struggled for a bit but then I stopped as he was building a good rhythm inside of me that got me moaning. I missed him too. 

Bucky whispers “You want this ha? I know you push me away because of Steve but a part of you likes being pushed. Cum all over my fingers baby. If you’re good, I’ll give it to you.” He licked my cheek.

He was working on it so hard and fast, it happened so fast I came then I felt him push me against the wall as he slid my dress up a bit so he could push into me. I was on my tip toes as he pushed me against the wall. I didn’t even see him free the monster cock until I felt it at my entrance.

Bucky smiles held me between his arms “You feel so good, baby! We don’t have a lot of time. Yes Y/N!”

I wanted to scream but Bucky placed his hand over my mouth and he pounded hard into me and emptied inside of me. I was shocked at what just happened. 

He kissed the side of my forehead and said “Meet me tonight in the swimming pool.” After he helped me adjust in my dress and left the scene. I went to the washroom to help freshen up.

As Bucky was tending to Darcy, he would look at me every now and then. I tried to ignore him. 

Bucky was enjoying tonight as he knew he came inside of me and I’m dripping some of his seeds. He wants more but he has to be patient. 

As soon as we got home, Steve was leaving for a mission. We kissed and said our goodbyes. Steve was leaving for 3 days and now I worry what Bucky would do.

Just now at the restaurant, I realized Bucky was aggressive towards me like Steve once was.

I didn’t want to go to the swimming pool but as soon as I walked into my bedroom. There was a new bikini placed on the bed.

I closed my eyes and I typed to Bucky ‘I’m not going. Sorry, Bucky! This is a mistake. We shouldn’t let it go further.’

I locked my door tonight because I don’t want Bucky near me.

I went to shower hoping to rinse him off me.

After showering. I went into my closet to grab Steve’s long shirt just to wear before bed. I dropped my towel and then Bucky stepped out of the shadows because I didn’t turn on the light. 

I screamed, “What the fuck?”

I wore the shirt quickly to face Bucky. 

Bucky didn’t look too happy and he asked “What does Steve have that I don’t have? Why would you pick him over me?”

I looked at him and I closed my eyes “Bucky, we are good friends and we shouldn’t let that ruin what we have. I’m with Steve and what do you think would happen once he realizes what happened? Bucky, do you want to hurt Steve?”

Bucky screams “You hurt me instead?”

He walked up closer to me and he made me look him in the face as he held my face. The natural light shines on him.

I had tears on my face because I didn’t want to hurt him but I knew what we were doing was wrong.

Bucky asks “Why are you crying? If it’s the right thing, why are you crying?”

He moved me to the glass wall that was facing the city. He lifted my shirt. 

I knew this was wrong but I didn’t stop him. 

Bucky kisses me. I still didn’t stop him. Why didn’t I?

Bucky tells me “We will tell him together. You like me too.”

He roamed through my body and he was preparing me as he fingered me with his metal ones. 

I moaned “Bucky!”

He smiles against my cheeks and in between kisses “Yes doll! Keep calling for me. On our double date, I wanted to bend you over on that dinner table and let everyone know who I want to be inside of.”

I teased “Not Darcy?”

He slapped my ass just enough to sting and he laughed “Jealous?”

He was speeding up with his pace to get me over the edge but then I couldn’t as I stopped him. He was confused. 

I had an ottoman in my walk-in closet. I kicked it to the glass wall. 

I smiled and said, “Sit Bucky.”

He was fully clothed but I wanted to make him feel good. 

I sat on his lap straddling him. We were kissing and this time I wanted him to feel hot and bothered. I slowly removed his shirt. 

He had so many scars all over his body. Steve didn’t. His metal arm had rough ridges. I was touching his body when Bucky looked away as he was disgusted with himself.

I pulled Bucky’s chin towards me as I told him “You are beautiful and I know you think this isn’t you. It’s part of you now and I want you Bucky Barnes. Everything of yours I want.” it felt nice to admit it and not worry.

He crashed his lips into mine. He got up while lifting me up like I didn’t weigh anything. He walked towards the bed to lay me down softly. 

The moonlight shines on me nicely as he could see everything that I was truly happy with him. 

I smirked as I could see how much I’m affecting him. I spread my legs out and I tell him “Bucky, I need you.”

Those were the magic words. Bucky was utterly in love with me and he made sure to remind me all night long by making love under the moonlight. 

We spent the next day just having breakfast in bed. Eventually, I got the call from Steve. Maria was in the case so this would be an emergency.

I tell Bucky “It’s Steve. It’s important.”

I take the call “Hey Steve!” as Bucky kissed my neck and held my waist trying to distract me.

Steve was telling me everything about the mission that felt fishy. They went to a base and it was empty, completely wiped, and just then our tower’s sirens turned on. Jarvis alerting intruders who disguised themselves as newscasts, got access to our rooftop.

I tell Steve “I think Hydra is just paying us a visit. Steve, be safe, and come back quickly.”

Bucky and I rushed to get geared up. I asked Jarvis to locate our scientists and get them to safety. I tell everyone on our system “Get to safety. Follow protocols.”

Bucky kisses me quickly and says “Doll, I’m with you till the end of the line. I love you.” as he covers my lips because he was worried that I didn’t feel that way for him yet.

Within minutes, Jarvis was down. We turned on our comms which we linked separately away from Jarvis’ system. 

I asked, “Who else do we have in the building?”

They got to Darcy and they took her comms. Bucky was with me and he was angry. We were shooting and killing every Hydra we found. They were swarming us and eventually the man who had Darcy was laughing before he started to read the words in Russian that I didn’t understand. 

"Longing, rusted, seventeen, daybreak, furnace, nine…”

Bucky screams “Run Y/N! They are going to control me.”

I didn’t understand and screamed “No Bucky! Please! We can fight them.”

Bucky screams “These commands will make me obey their orders. Go Y/N!”

They continued to speak the words on the comms and speakers “benign, homecoming, one, freight car." (Russian) 

I watched Bucky go rigid from the end of the hall as I ran for the stairs. I was going to kill the motherfucker who was commanding Bucky. I knew where Darcy was so I headed there.

As soon as I got to the science labs, I saw a lot of dead helpers on the ground. They shot at our innocent staff members and that got my blood boiling. 

I rushed to the scene where a Hydra had Jane and Darcy in the lab. As soon as I sneaked in, I took a shot at the men in the room because they weren’t expecting me.  
The man on the comms with Bucky said “Comply Soldat!”

The man with the comms with the Winter Soldier looked at me and I said “Remove your controls.” I saw him fold the red book away and I shot at him.

However, he says “Kill Y/N Stark Soldat! She’s at the lab. Do not fail us.” The command gave me chills knowing that Winter Soldier was activated. We didn’t know that they had to command words to activate him or else we would have done something about it. Now Bucky is coming here to kill me. 

It would kill Bucky if he did accomplish killing me which is why Hydra wanted it done. If they destroy his spirit then he’ll never want to come back here. He would rather be their mindless killer or self-destruct. I couldn’t allow it. 

I pulled the Hydra man up to talk but he bit his tongue as I screamed “Tell me how to stop him.”

I screamed for Jane and Darcy to run for help and get everyone out of here as I handed them the red book and told Darcy “Please give it to Steve! Tell Bucky & Steve that I love them both and that I’m sorry!”

Darcy didn’t understand and was confused but she nodded. 

I told her “Run, don’t look back.”

I had to be quick and I needed to keep Bucky in the tower so he doesn’t run. I needed to think fast on how to lock him in. I remembered Tony’s labs were good enough to lock Winter Soldier in.

I told Bucky on the comms “Come get me Bucky. I’m in Tony’s lab.”

I was running and heading to Tony’s Lab. Before I could get to the door of the lab, Bucky stood in front of me. We were so close and I needed him to get inside. 

Bucky didn’t have the soft eyes anymore. It was Winter Soldier’s face that I was facing. 

I tell him softly “Bucky, I love you. Come back to me. Please!”

He looked like he was struggling with what I was saying. I had to get him inside of Tony’s lab even if it kills me. He was holding his head and I screamed as I pushed him inside the lab. Jarvis was down so the lab couldn’t be automatically activated. 

Once I pushed him into the lab, I had to run to press the buttons and activate the lockdown. It was the only way to keep him safe inside but with me in it. 

He says “Kill Y/N Stark. You can’t fail.” as he repeated the command.

I turned to him as the doors and windows were activated to keep Bucky inside. 

I tell him “Remember me Bucky! Please.”

He came at me swinging and I tried to dodge as fast as I could and he kept going at it until he knocked my sides. I landed on the ground and he tried to punch me to knock me out. I rolled away under the table. I got up and the lab table was between us. 

I remind him “Remember London, you came to me and found me. You asked for my help with Hydra. Do you remember what you said to me that made me go with you?”

Bucky screams “I don’t know you.” he smashes the table and it bends. I looked around to see if there’s anything, I found the extinguisher and reached for it. 

He pulls me by the hair and slams me against the next table and throws me over it. 

Glasses and tools were everywhere and I saw cuts on my arms from the broken glasses. I got up and tried to dodge him from taking the knife out to stab me. 

I knew it was a losing battle and I said “You told me, to come with you and take down Hydra. We took down so many bases.” as he swung again because he was being affected by everything I said.

I remind him “We did that for 6 months and we came here Bucky. I didn’t know I had feelings for you until we were stuck in that lab. Please remember me.”

Bucky screams “No!!! You’re lying!” as he continued to swipe at me but eventually I got knocked over the canister and in slow motion, I saw his arm come down with the knife that imbedded into my left shoulder. The pain was awful. 

I cried out but it had no effect on him. He screamed “You’re lying” as he lifted up his arm to stab again. I used all my strength to kick him away as I rolled away. The wounds were slowing me down. 

I tell him “Remember I teased you about the Bakery lady, Lucy? Steve, your best friend? Darcy, your date? Tony, the man who owns this building and always sasses you for eating so much? We are your family.”

He shook his head and then he took out his small pistol.

I knew this was the end because he never misses “Bucky, I forgive you and don’t ever hate yourself. This isn’t you.”

He took two shots but he screams “Nooo….” Bucky was struggling to regain control of Winter Soldier but the shots landed in my chest and gut. I was on the ground, bleeding out and I heard Steve screaming “We are in the building!” on the comms.

I felt someone place their hands on my wounds, pressing down on it as he cried “Steve, I shot her. She’s dying. Please someone help her! Fuckkk!!! Y/N, stay with me. Look at me.”

Bucky watched in horror that he took the shots knowing that this could kill him but he couldn’t stop it. It took all his mental strength to break through the Winter Soldier’s mode. He hated Hydra and he hated how much control they had on him. 

Now he watches me lose the light in my eyes. He opened his aid pack and used all the pills. Giving me adrenaline and trying to seal the wound temporarily until help arrives.

It kept my heartbeats up but he could hear it slowly fading. He cried for help.

Eventually Tony and Steve managed to get me out of the lab and into surgery. 

Bucky was breaking everything in the waiting room. Everyone left him alone.

Bucky was on the ground hating himself. He tells Steve “Kill Me, Steve! I hurt her. I killed her! End to me now.”

Steve pats his back and says “Go Bucky! She knows it wasn’t your fault. Hydra turned you back into Winter Soldier.”

Bucky screams at Steve “They will always have ways to control me. Steve, you gotta kill me before I end up killing her. They wanted me to kill her! They wanted to take the one thing that matters to me most. How did they even know?”

He was beating himself as Steve watched Bucky break down over Y/N.

Bucky comes to realize that he showed affection and fucked Y/N at the restaurant and the realization came to him.

Bucky laughs “They saw me with her at the Restaurant. I was a fucken idiot.”

Steve says “They know she’s your close friend.”

Bucky wanted Steve to end him so he was going to say the things that would drive Steve to go mad.

Bucky stood up and told Steve “I fucked Y/N at the restaurant while you and Darcy were outside. They must have had people follow us, that's how they knew to eliminate Y/N.” he came to the realization that I’m now the target because of him and then he admits “We fucked when we were trapped in the frozen lab. Steve, she loves me. She said those words to get me out of my Winter soldier Mode.” he punches the wall with his metal hand. 

Steve was really angry and he couldn’t believe that Bucky and I have been cheating behind his back but he can see through what Bucky was doing.

Steve says “Bucky, they were coming and they knew they could get you back. Do you know why she locked herself up with you in this lab?”

Bucky looked wildly at the realization that Steve is putting forth as he slides on the floor with his head in his hands.

Steve says “She was trying to keep you here and not let Hydra take you even if it meant you killing her. I know Y/N would have done that for any of us. You, me, and the team but don’t try to hurt yourself. You would only allow Hydra to win. Jerk, I can’t believe you got with our girl and never told me about it.” he punches Bucky’s arm playfully.

Steve sat down next to Bucky and he came to terms that our relationship has changed.

Bucky explains “She and I were trapped in that frozen lab so I made a suggestion to have sex to keep ourselves warm. She didn’t want to, she waited for 2 hours and since help wasn’t coming so we did what we had to survive.”

Steve smiles and laughs “She’s stubborn.” remember the first time Steve had to force Y/N.

Bucky says “I surprised her at the restaurant. She didn’t fight back because she was confused with her emotions. You left for your mission and we came to realize our feelings. It felt so good to be with her.”

Steve found it hard to swallow at first that Bucky and Y/N have feelings but he pats Bucky’s leg and says “We need to work on you, Buck. The only way to make sure Hydra doesn’t hurt her or anyone, your conditioning must go. You broke through faster this time around.”

Bucky screams “Not fast enough. I shot her Steve!”

Steve says “You shot me on the helicarriers.”

Bucky says “You will heal. Not her. This could be permanent damages. What if she doesn’t make it Steve? Please kill me if she doesn’t make it.” he starts crying.

Steve grabs Bucky’s shoulders and says “She’ll make it through.”


	9. Death

6 Months later… 

Bucky broke up with me. He waited until I fully recovered. He wanted to make sure that I was able to walk again, train again, and was able to take the fake gun off of him as we were sparring on the mat. 

I remember that day vividly as he made love to me that morning. His kisses and touching felt like he was so desperate to capture this moment. Steve left us alone that morning which was unusual

Sure we don’t do threesomes that often but Steve always made sure that I had my breakfast. This time it was just me and Bucky. Steve was giving us time together.

After sparring, Bucky brought me up to our suite and took a shower with me. He had something on his mind as I was going down on him. He looked at me like he was longing for something and that it hurts him.

Eventually, we made love on my bed for the very last time when he got up, broke my heart, and left me there.

I didn’t understand what just happened. 

Bucky’s words were “I’m sorry Y/N! I don’t think this is going to work between us. For the past few months, I thought I could share you with Steve but it hurts when I see you with him. I know you love him and you love me but one of us has to go. The truth, I’ve slept with someone and I think she might be the one for me.”

I was crying softly and shook my head.

Bucky kisses my forehead and says “Sorry Y/N.” It was the hardest thing he had to do in his life. He loved me so much that he would do anything to be with me but this relationship was no longer what he wanted. 

After the incident of Bucky shot me, I was told I couldn’t walk again, couldn’t hold a weapon or let alone run. 

Dr. Helen Cho provided me the cradle to do some extensive tissue repairs. There were surgeries and treatments. Eventually I, Y/N Stark defy the natural order of things by working hard to get back on my feet. Bucky was there every step of the way but now he has broken my heart and asked me to move on.

________________________________

It has been five weeks since Bucky broke up with me. He moved to another suite on his own. 

I didn’t stop him because he was being independent. I was no longer his burden. He was happier without Steve and me.

I came to realize that he was just helping me recover and he wanted to end this relationship because he couldn’t share me with Steve anymore. It made me cry but he’s right that it was for the best. 

He started dating around and bringing girls to the parties that Tony hosts. It hurt a lot but I continued on. Even when the team members joke about his dates, he was being a flamboyant Bucky Barnes that Steve once knew.

I finished my work and I would run in the gym just to clear my head. Steve left me alone to heal. He knew I was suffering this heartbreak silently. I didn’t cry. I didn’t yell. I didn’t break down. I was simply silent.

The next mission we were all on was going after an arms dealer. Originally it was supposed to be Maria who was handling it but last second, something happened. She was sick so I filled in. 

Steve and Bucky looked like they panicked when they saw me. I thought it was pretty suspicious.

Bucky asks “What are you doing here?” 

I didn’t understand what the big deal was but I answered “I’m filling out for Maria Hill. She’s not feeling so well. Let’s get this bird up in the air.”

We got to our destination, I was left behind to look over the blueprints and I noticed something weird. The site looked clear but why does it look like the map was turning red. I thought the sensors were just reading it badly. Steve and the team were together meanwhile Bucky was leaving the team.

I told Bucky on comms “Bucky, get back with the team. Do not leave the team.”

Bucky played it cool by saying “It’s fine. I’m just checking out the corridors. I’m not that far away.”

I was loud “Get back to your team. I am your commander in chief.” because my instincts tell me something is about to happen.

Steve knew this wasn’t going to end well as Bucky and I tried to remain professional since we broke up.

Bucky was stern “I said I knew what I was doing. Maybe you should just get out of my ear.” He didn’t mean to be mean or rough but he was agitated that I’m here.

I screamed, “Just get back to your team Buck!”

An Explosion happened and everyone was shaken. I checked the system and realized where it took place. 

I screamed, “No! No! Bucky, please be alive.”

I got to the scene and Steve tried to drag me back. There wasn’t much left of Bucky. The explosion took him out and it was devastating. I screamed and cried in front of Steve until he could console me.  
We held a funeral for Bucky Barnes. 

I wasn’t myself. I did take up drinking and Steve was getting concerned. 

I cried in the showers and I felt like a walking zombie. Steve tried to stop me from drinking one night. 

I yelled, “Give it back to me!”

Steve screams “No! You need to stop this! Y/N, don’t blame yourself.”

I hit his chest and said “Why didn’t he listen to me? Why? Did he have to hate me so much that he wouldn’t listen?”

I cried in my chest and Steve cried with me.

Steve held me and said “He wouldn’t want you hurting like this. Please Y/N, you just healed from your wounds, please don’t drink like this.”

__________________________  
2 Weeks since Bucky’s death. I was going through Bucky’s possessions. I saw his cellphone and was able to unlock it. He kept his password very simple ‘0666’ knowing that no one would have guessed it. I went through his gallery hoping to see a photo of him. 

It brought tears to my eyes. Bucky always took nice photos of moments. Inside his photo gallery, there were photos of me and Steve.

A photo of us running at Central Park. I’m human so these two superhuman beings were running around me. They were walking fast while I was running. They purposely crack jokes and make me take breaks in between. Bucky took a photo of me catching my breath in the sun. Clearly, I didn’t notice because I was too tired leaning onto the tree. 

We walked around central park and saw a dog that ran up to me. It was licking my face. Bucky managed to get a photo of the dog attacking my face with licks, another photo of Steve as well.

There was a photo of me in a dress where both Steve and Bucky ravished me after the party. That was the first time we had a threesome. Tony held a party for the holiday and I wore this beautiful red gown with a deep split. I danced with both of them and they brought me back into our room. I was scared and nervous that night when we first made love to one another. It was 3 months ago. They were gentle and patient with me.

The next photo was me sleeping with the moon’s reflection by the window. My back was bare and he took a beautiful photo that I couldn’t even recognize myself in the photo. The lady in the photo looked so peaceful sleeping on her tummy.

For the 5 weeks he broke up with me, he simply kept photos of me and Steve. I didn’t understand because I thought he stopped loving me. 

I placed his items in a box.   
—————————-

Tonight was another of Tony’s parties where we managed to get back Loki’s scepter and took over a hydra hidden base. Two enhanced individuals were on the loose, Wanda and Pierre Maximoffs. 

One can read minds and one super fast like the flash. 

Steve didn’t want me to go to the party knowing that it would keep me away from him. 

I was getting dressed and was wearing my earrings. Steve felt like I was returning back to normal. Bucky was no longer in our lives and we do miss him but I wasn’t self-destructing.

I was wearing a dress that hugged my body. I was checking myself in the mirror when Steve placed his hand from my fingers to my neck where my pearl necklace was. I was wearing a deep V dress that showed my cleavage. He started to kiss me from my shoulders to my neck.

I felt my zipper was getting pulled as he unzips me.

I was breathing hard from his sensual kisses. I whispered, “Steve, what are you doing?”

Steve smiles against my cheeks as he watches in the mirror, he unzips me and slowly moves my strap to the end of my shoulders.

It slid to the ground. I was in my underwear with stockings.

Steve tells me “I want to have you before we go. It’s okay that we are late.”

I laughed as he has been tiring me out with sex. Our last mission was kind of scary. Clint got hurt. They had enhanced individuals. Steve didn’t like knowing that I could have got hurt.

He removed all my clothes but he kept the pearl necklace on as it dangled down to my breasts.

He laid me down on the bed. He admired the beauty with pearls then he attacked me with kisses and touching. I giggled as he kept playing with my folds. He already made me cum with his lips and fingers. 

I begged “Steve, we are so late! Come on, captain!”

Steve laughed and he started to get up and he pressed me into the mattress. He kissed my neck as he stretched me and before I could adjust, he slammed into me causing me to hiss “Steve!”. 

He smiles and says “I enjoy you groaning like this. People wouldn’t know that when you attend this party, my cum is going to drip down your core. Mine!”

I laughed and said, “You’re so dirty, Captain!”

He made sure I saw the stars and as I came down on the high “Y/N, can’t wait until I put a baby in you.”

It scares me when he says that. He can tell I naturally flinch. I wasn’t ready to be a mom and I worried that Steve and I want different things now. So much has happened. 

Steve looks at me “Sweetie, you can’t run from me but I do know I’ll wait because I want you to be ready. I love you Y/N!”

He can read me and this was a light warning about what will happen.

I smiled “Are you sure you love me?”

Steve was now angry and I knew it wasn’t smart to upset him during sex. His thrusts started to get harder and deeper. 

Steve warns me “Don’t do this right now. You know I love you.”


	10. Ultron

He kept at a punishing pace and then I looked at his eyes as I see him like he’s being haunted by a thought or something. 

I tell him “Steve, slow down. Please!”  
He was lost and he kept pushing harder and harder. “Please, Steve! Stop!”

I placed my hand on his chest to push him off but he held on and he fucking me into the mattress.  
Instead of fighting him. I apologized “I’m sorry Steve! I’m sorry.”

He slowed down and he thrust slowly inside of me. 

He asked “Why do you pick Bucky over me? Why?”  
I haven’t heard his name for 8 months but it still brought tears to my eyes and he saw me react sadly. 

I whispered “I didn’t choose him over you. He left me. Steve, he’s gone.”

I started to kiss him and then I told him “I’m still here with you Steve and I love you. I’m just not ready for kids.”

He thrust slowly into me as it was building something nice inside of me. 

He asks me “Do you know how much I love you?”

I smiled “You’re crazy Steve!.”

Steve kisses my neck and cheek “I want my smell all over you.”

I teased “Oh god, I’m close.”

He started to pick up the pace and we groaned together as we reached our climaxes together. 

We got ready again but this time Steve was dressing me. Something looked like it was bothering him. I asked him “what’s upsetting you Steve? Tell me.”

He shook his head and said “I felt like you were going to leave me because of Bucky.” something happened on the mission. Steve hasn’t really been the same. He’s insecure which I don’t see often.

I touched his cheek “Steve, he’s gone. I know it’s been rough for you but know that my heart is yours too. I cared for Bucky but he’s gone now. Don’t doubt what we have. You would only lose me if you’re not honest.”

Something in Steve’s eyes makes me realize that he’s hiding something but he wouldn’t tell me.

I didn’t want to press on it. 

We got downstairs to the party. Steve introduced me around as his girlfriend and then I went off talking to Natasha. Thor tried to get me to try his Asgardian Ale but then Steve takes it for me. He tried it and was surprised it hit him. I laughed because I wanted to see Steve drunk. 

Steve tried to teach me to play billiards and he stood behind me as he pushed his hips into mine. Yep he was hard but I slowly moved away and let Sam play with him.

Ever since we came back from the mission, Steve felt different. He was insecure, clingy and started to act like a caveman around me. He often did that behind closed doors but not to this extent. I had to get away from him just to have some air to breathe.

I was heading to the washroom but someone was clearly throwing up there. I couldn’t stand the smell so I went to the one further down the hall. 

I felt someone snuck up on me as he pushes me into the maintenance storage room.  
I turned around and was going to beat him up but then I noticed it was Steve.  
I said “What the fuck Steve? Why would you scare me like that?”  
Steve looked wild like he was high. Clearly the Asgardian Ale was doing something to him and his mind wasn’t in the right place.  
He tells me “Shhh… Just be good.” as he kisses me hard and he pushes me up against the wall.  
I begged him “Please not here Steve!” as I try to push him away.

Steve grabs me and tells me “It’s happening sweetie. I’ve seen you avoid me all night. Why didn’t you want me to press up against you at the pool table?”

I tell him “Steve, something is wrong with you. Why are you doing this? We are at a party! You fucked me before we came.” He slides down my straps knowing I’m not wearing a bra. He had his head at my chest as he kissed my breasts and nipples.

I knew there’s no way of stopping him. He would just get more violent given that he’s drunk. He got up and kissed me then he turned me around. I knew what was going to happen. 

He unzips and free himself. Even with my heels, he thrusts in and I still have to tip toe against the wall. We were grunting and moaning as I took it.

Steve tells me “I love you sweetie. Yes You feel so good! Don’t ever run away.”  
I had my hand wrapped around the back of his neck and continued to pound into me. It was a quickie. We fucked for a few more minutes before we came.

Steve held me for a bit and he kissed my cheek before he said “Next time, don’t ever do that. Run away from me.” He helped me fix my dress and he kissed me deeply. 

He held out his hand as I placed my hand in his but I told him “I still need to go to the washroom. I’ll meet you back at the table.”

I went to the washroom and cleaned the lipstick off my lips. Steve smudged it when he attacked me in the closet. I don’t know what was happening but it felt something off. As I was walking back to the party, 

I heard the commotions of shooting. There were robots. I threw my heels away and ripped my dress higher so I could move easily. I went into the closet and grabbed the broom stick without the mop.

I saw Steve jump at a robot to protect Dr. Helen Cho. I used the broom to beat it up and hand it to him so he could stab it.

There was another one and I grabbed a bottle of alcohol and threw at it. I ran to the table where I saw the fire canisters that we use to light up Creme Brulee. It came near me and I lit it up with fire. Steve threw a shield at it. 

Soon, Thor destroys Ultron.

Steve came up to me as he saw me bare feet and my dress was ripped.

I asked “What the fuck just happened? Why are our robots coming after us?” Is this a terminator situation?”

There were glasses everywhere and I kind of stepped in some. Steve picks me up and grunts “Stay still, let’s get you somewhere without glasses.”  
He placed me on the sofa in the lab as he grabbed the first aid kit. We watch Tony and Bruce explain what Ultron is and what they did in the lab. 

I was given pliers to remove the glasses which helps. Steve helps put the healing chemicals and it stung. He felt bad for me but Maria Hill was going through the same things.

Thor had Tony in a chokehold as he confronted Tony that he shouldn’t have messed with what he didn’t know. 

The bad news is Ulton can be anywhere. He has access to everything. Jarvis is down and now we are fighting blindly unsure what this robot wants. Maria asks me to go through databases and channels on locating him.

It was just me and Maria left as everyone was getting ready and changing. 

I told her I’ll come back down after I change but then Maria tosses shorts and a shirt. 

I looked at her “really? Right here in the lab?”

Maria smiles. The both of us just literally change in the lab. We just didn’t know that Bruce would come back. I wasn’t wearing a bra so I ended up flashing him. 

I rolled my eyes “Fuck! Sorry Bruce.”

We were going through the system together and got Friday up. We also had to reach out to all of our contacts to see if they have located Ultron.

Steve came down and was surprised I was changed but then he saw my dress was on the floor. 

Bruce was shy and says “Sorry Y/N.”

I smiled “It’s okay Bruce. It’s not the first time I’m naked in front of other people. Just pretend it didn’t happen.”

Steve asks “What happened?”

I knew he might get sensitive about it but better rip the bandaid “I flashed Bruce here while I was changing.”

Maria raises her hand up and says “That’s my fault. We just wanted to work on this so I didn’t let Y/N change.”

Steve smirks “Bruce, erase those memories. What do we have?” That response surprised me.

Maria provides him an update and we started to set up new protocols for Friday to start monitoring out for Ultron.

We worked all night and day trying to find him and then eventually we had to sort through files and realized that he might be reaching out to illegal arms dealers that had access to Wakanda’s metal, Vibranium.

I was flying the quinjet with the team and we set out to find Ultron.

As soon as we got there, Bruce and I were on the plane just mapping out the place and keeping intel on what was happening. We heard Tony, Natasha, Clint, Steve and Thor had to face the enhanced individuals Wanda and Pietro.

Thor mentioned that Wanda can try to mind control but then we slowly lost the rest of the avengers.

I was asking for update but I didn’t hear anything besides from Clint “I think our members are down. They aren’t responding.”

I asked them “What happened?”

Clint confirms “Mind control by Wanda.”

That’s when I hear Hulk screaming. 

I ran out and He turned to me with red eyes. 

I tell him “Please the sun is getting really low.”He roared and started to run off but then Wanda got to me as she used her powers to recall my worst fears.

I watched myself walk up to Aunt Peggy and see Steve was running to us but instead of running to me, he ran to Aunt Peggy telling her “I only love you. Y/N was just a mirror of you.”

I turned away and then I see Bucky with another woman kissing and having sex.

I turn away then I see Bucky raping me in Europe. Every night after the movies, I often drink water that he poured and I would fall asleep right after. 

He would take off my clothes… he repeatedly rape me even when we got back to the tower. I was on the floor during the party that we held for welcoming the Avengers. He gave me an asgardian ale and pretended to be a good friend as he gave me a pill to drink. Then I was on the ground as Bucky rapes me. I shook my head as it seemed so familiar.

Steve stood there and watched what unfolded. Steve looked distraught and angry but he told Bucky never to do it again. 

The memories were flooding back into my head and I screamed “No!!!”

I hear Bucky tells me “I had a taste of you but now I don’t want you anymore. You’re used goods, Steve’s leftovers.”

Steve appears and says “Let’s make babies and then I look down, I’m heavily pregnant.”

Steve smiles “It’s okay, this is where you belong.”

I was tied to the bed and not allowed to leave.

I was on the ground when Steve came to me. He held me and said “Are you okay Y/N?” I flinched.

I nodded. Tony went after Bruce and got him back after destroying the city and a big building.

Everyone sat down as we all explained what we saw. Wanda managed to work our minds to fear. 

Steve tells me “I saw Peggy and Y/N in my vision. We were supposed to dance but then everyone disappeared.”

By the time it was me, I lied “I saw you guys die. I was helpless.”

Everyone was shaken and as soon as we landed on a farm because we had to lay down low. We walked into the house and Clint introduced us to his pregnant wife, Laura and two kids. 

We were shocked and surprised to meet his entire family. Up to this moment, he never acted like he had one.

I went for a quick shower and when I was done, Steve went after me but he kept me in the washroom so he could talk.

Steve asks “What were your visions? I know you’re lying.”

I asked him “How would you know?”

Steve smiles as he was showering “I started to read you better. And I know when you’re lying.”

I smile as I guess he does “You loved Peggy not me. That was my vision.”

Steve showered fast and by the time I finished the last statement, he opened the shower curtains asking “What else?”

He was moving towards me with a towel as he dried himself up.

I tell him “I saw a vision of Bucky but it was a trail of awful things.”

Steve asks “Like?”

I tell him “Bucky was drugging and raping me. It felt so real.”

Steve felt unsure of revealing the truth about Bucky but I saw his response.

I looked at him and asked “What’s wrong Steve?”

Steve wanted to tell me the truth so badly but he couldn’t. It wasn’t his story to tell.

He asks “are you hungry?” He wanted to change subjects.

I shook my head and decided to leave to go find some space.

Steve found me walking in the forest trying to figure it out. These thoughts are only meant to be the worst fears. They aren’t real but why am I crying? 

Steve found me and he hugged me “Are you okay Y/N?”

I asked him “What are you hiding Steve?”

Steve comes forward “I think Wanda got to me when we first took over hydra base. I saw visions of you and Peggy, I couldn’t save you two then I saw you choose Bucky over me.”

I nod and said “Wanda took your fears and used them against you.”

He tells me “My worst fear is you leaving me.”

I hugged him and said “Don’t give me a reason to leave.”

Steve knew that I would be angry but he hoped that I wouldn’t leave for it. 

Steve tells me “I need to take you to Wakanda.”

I laughed “What for vacation?”

Steve really wanted to explain but then Fury steps forward and tells us “Head back to the farm so we can talk.”

Fury was motivating us given that we were knocked down and unsure what to do. We came up with the conclusion that Ultron is building a new body for himself and that we had to stop it.

Fury and Maria would look for backup.

Meanwhile Steve went to make a phone call to Wakanda.

I was preparing for our mission. Steve wanted to tell me something but we never got the time to. We kissed before he jumped into danger facing off Ultron.

Natasha and I were on standby until Clint told us to get ready. We got on our motorcycles and started to chase Ultron’s Truck which had the cradle.

Clint reminds us “Give them hell!”

Natasha picked up Steve’s shield and was heading to him to give it to him. I took another route to surprise Ultron and his robots.

Natasha managed to get inside the truck. I saw the Two robots and took shots at them before jumping into the truck as well. 

Natasha jokes “I don’t think we thought this through.”

I smiled and said “We got the package but it’s huge.”

Natasha looks around and says “It’s tied down.”

Clint says “I have a clear shot.”

Natasha says “We are in the truck.”

I tell Clint “Come around!” as the robots were lifting us in the air. We were hanging on as long as we could. Natasha jumped on the cradle and so was I but then Ultron appeared out of nowhere and took Natasha. I tried to kick him but then he pulled me out. I was falling from the air.

Another of his robots grabs me and I try to hit it but I was knocked unconscious. Both Natasha and I were captured.

Last I heard Steve and Clint screaming “Y/N? Nat?”

________________________

Natasha wakes me up and we come face to face with Ultron who decided to break his former self into a stronger Vibranium robot.

We were left in a prison where we took parts of his robot body to make something while they were distracted.

Natasha was shaking and so was I.

I held her hands and said “We got this.”

Natasha smiles and says “I know I shouldn’t but…”

She kissed me on the lips. My eyes were wide open when it happened. Ultron was looking at us and he said “Humans…” as he looked away.

I realized that maybe Natasha was trying to distract Ultron from looking into our prison. I ask “Was that kiss for real?”

Natasha smirks “You’ll never know.”

I teased back “man… Bruce is missing out!”

She was surprised and we were working on small gadgets.

Eventually the robots cleared out and we hear gunshots in the sky. 

Natasha and I were doing our best to get out. The damn prison was all metal and we couldn’t get out. 

Bruce came and he freed us with a big heavy duty gun. I told them I’ll run out to check. 

Bruce said “They are evacuating civilians.” He tossed me the big gun and I ran outside. 

I ran into Clint and Wanda. I tackled her as I ran out of bullets from shooting the robots.

I screamed “You bitch!”

But then Clint pulls me off her as he screams “She is on our side!”

I screamed back “Did she mind controlling you too?”

Wanda freezes the robots that were coming for me and Clint and he shoots at them. Fine, I’ll let this go with Wanda as I scream to her “Don’t fucken mess with my head and plant stuff to scare me. Arghh”

Clint tosses me the guns and he tells Pietro “Grab the pack for Y/N! She’s here with us.”

I confirmed Nat is with Banner so he updated the team. 

I was helping civilians and soon the earth rumbled.

I turned to Wanda and said, “Is this your doing?” She shook her head.

Pietro gives me my pack. I strapped on guns and weapons plus some grenades and turned on my comms. 

I tell the team “I’m here and it looks like we are lifting off. Clear all civilians.”

Tony screams “No hi? Just bossing us around.”

I say “Not the time Tony Stark! Call for reinforcements. What is his game plan?”

Tony explains how Ultron basically will launch up Sokovia in the air and let it crash into earth like a meteor. 

Jarvis deactivates Ultron from going one body to another.

I ask the team “Is there a way to destroy this rock before it hits earth? Can we get it out of space? There’s got to be away. Do we have bombs?”

Tony looks and asks Friday to calculate what’s the best move. Meanwhile we were trying to get everyone off this forsaken plate of land that could crash into earth and end humanity.

I tell Tony “Call Fury and Maria. Get reinforcements.”

Tony screams “On it! Cap, you got incoming.”

Steve says “Incoming already came.”

I felt relieved to hear him “Cap, where are you?”

Tony jokes “Your boyfriend is near the apartment buildings on the other side.”

Pietro “The beauty is with Captain?”

Captain jokes back “Pietro, she’s off limits.”

Clint jokes “The beauty can kick your ass. If you don’t watch yourself.”

Steve tells everyone “The rest of us have one job, tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed, walk it off.”

I smiled and said “Love those supporting words Cap! Hey flash, can you give me lift?”

Pietro says “Anything for you is beautiful. Just give me 8 minutes.”

I rolled my eyes but then I saw Wanda started to freak out. Eventually Clint had to save her and we ran into a small house as the robots started shooting us.

She was having a panic attack so I asked her “what’s your name?”

Clint answers “Wanda!”

I tell her “Look this isn’t the time to panic and have anxiety. This shit is very real but you got the powers to stop them. Your brother needs you.”

Clint says “I’m just a man with a bow and arrow. I don’t even know what I’m doing.”

I held her shoulders and said “as soon as we get off this rock, we can work on this later but I need you to walk out of here as an avenger. We can’t be watching out for you too. I can ask flash to come back and get you if you’re not up for it.”

Clint and I knew the robots and caving on us. Pietro was outside beating up the robots. I ran out and started shooting them. 

Clint helped Wanda get out and she was using her powers. Pietro came in front of me and he said “Sorry!” As he pulled me towards him and he ran towards where Steve was. There were so many robots. 

I was shooting the robots as Thor and Steve were helping people at the bridge. 

I screamed “How the fuck are we getting these people off the damn…”

Helicarriers flew upwards and Fury said “Hey Starkie! I’m here!”

I smirked and just then robots were coming after me. I hid behind the car reloading. They got closer but this time blasts came at them and I was shocked. I saw three quinjets that weren't recognizable but one of them turns around as I see Bucky Barnes jump off. He had a new leather suit and new arm heading towards me as he blasted the robots. 

It felt like a slow motion of Bucky walking towards me and killing robots. The quinjets were chasing other robots. 

By the time he came up to me, I was in shock and my tears came down as I whispered “Bucky?”

He bent down in front of me as he touched my face and arms to make sure I didn’t get hurt. 

I was shaken and I shook my head “I must have been knocked hard there’s no way Bucky is in front of me.”

Steve tells me “He’s alive Y/N. you’re not dreaming.”

Soon Hulk and Black widow joined the fight and I fought back my tears as I looked at Bucky. I was angry now.

I reloaded and started to head back out to the fight with Bucky behind me.

He yells “I’m sorry Y/N!” We were shooting robots and he was apologizing for what? Fake his death and leave me. Making me feel like shit this entire time. Now it makes sense why Steve feared me leaving him for Bucky because the entire time, Bucky was fucken alive.

I screamed back “Shut it James! I don’t want to hear your explanation!”

I was trying to get as far as I could from him. I wanted to hug him and kiss but at the same time I wanted to beat that face of his. These lies and betrayal hurt more than anything.. 

Bucky threw himself on me as we rolled away from robots shooting and blowing things on us. He was on top of me and he was breathing hard.

He looked in my eyes and then my lips.

I tell him “Don’t bucky!”

He kissed me hard. I hit his chest and then the shots ranged near us as he pulled back. We had to reload and get ready. 

Bucky screams “Danai, some help would be great!”

The quinjet was back shooting at the robots. Bucky tells me “I’d like to explain. Just a chance please Y/N! I’ll be back.”

He jumped into the car and started shooting the robots chasing the quinjet. Meanwhile I got up to shoot at any threat coming towards Bucky and I.

Eventually we won the war with the help of Wakanda, we got most civilians off the land and Pietro saved Clint and a child. Thanks to hulk that Pietro didn’t die from bullets.

Vision brings Wanda down and I helped her relax as we sat on the helicarriers. 

I told her “I’m still angry at you for planting negative things in my head.”

Wanda breathes out hard and says “I only recall your fears. The rest was your memories.” She looked at me as she didn’t want to spell the rest.

She didn’t need to lie to me and I started to puzzle the pieces and realize the truth. 

We got back to the compound and everyone reconvened. Steve hugs me as he was worried since I got captured. 

Bucky was there and Tony asks “How are you alive?”

Steve and Bucky explained that they had to fake his death so that Hydra wouldn’t come after him in Wakanda. They had to keep his secret from everyone to ensure safety. They apologized to the group. I looked away as I was fuming. Once debrief was done. I went to my suite. 

I was furious. I started to pack a small bag with my items. I left them near the door because I didn’t want Steve and Bucky to know what I was planning to do. 

Bucky and Steve came into the suite minutes after and they walked into the living room. 

I looked at both of them and asked “Is it true that Bucky was drug raping me and You, Steve knew about it?”

Both Bucky and Steve were shocked but they didn’t deny it. 

I had my tears and I asked “Why didn't you tell me about Wakanda and lifting conditions? Why did you hide it from me?”

Bucky wanted to hold me and beg for forgiveness for everything he has done. He was on his knees “I’m so sorry Y/N!”

I looked at Bucky and said “You broke my heart and you paraded other women in front of me.”

Bucky shook his head “I’m so sorry. It was all to..”

I screamed “To what? Break my heart and then expect me to get over your death then what? Accept you back in a warm embrace?”

Steve says “Y/N, he didn’t know if he could make it.”

I looked at Steve and said “No trust means we have nothing Steve! Get out! I don’t want to see you guys.”

Bucky holds Steve back as they leave me alone knowing that this was so hard to gasp.

I needed space and if they kept pushing me, I was going to burst. 

I went to shower and started to pack my bags. 

That night I left the compound and I didn’t say anything to anyone besides leaving a message with Tony and the team that I quit and didn't go looking for me.

Steve and Bucky were hanging out with Thor and they had some Asgardian Ale in the lounge.

Bucky held his head “I fucked up.”

Steve says “No we fucked up.”

Thor says “You guys are fucked up and drunk!”

Tony came in and started pouring his drink. Clint came to join as well. 

Apparently Bruce left after the war on a quinjet and Natasha comes in to drink as well for being heartbroken over Bruce.

Everyone was sitting in the lounge area. 

Natasha asks “Why the secrecy among us? I thought we were a family! Now I feel bad for Y/N because she must be pist and happy.”

Bucky explains to them that they met Wakanda king and their people on a mission. They’ve heard they got hidden vibranium so Bucky went to investigate on one of his missions. He came across T’challa and his sister shuri. Bucky saved her. Eventually she checked into his background and offered the ability to wipe out his conditions. It was an opportunity but she recommended to fake his death. She didn’t want her parents to know about this or have enemies knocking on her family’s doors for winter soldier. 

The only person he did tell was Steve because they needed to work together. 

Tony says “No wonder Y/N is angry.”

Wanda walked in and she was surprised to see Bucky whom she recognizes from my memories. She moved away and Pietro asked, “what’s wrong?”

Wanda looked scared like she saw a ghost so she walked away. 

Bucky asks “What happened? Who is she?”

Clint mentions the Wanda and her ability to mind control by showing your fears, read your mind and etc. She managed to warp everyone except Clint. 

Bucky got up and sprinted after Wanda who was trying to breath outside. 

She saw too much in my head and she was scared of Bucky.

Bucky came near her and she said “Get away from me. I don’t need to read your mind.”

Bucky says “Read it and know that I love her.”

Wanda glares at Bucky and says “It’s not love for what you did to her.”

Steve ran up to Bucky and heard what Wanda said.

Bucky says “What did you see? What does she know?”

Wanda swallows “She knows the truth about what you did and who was there. I’ve seen enough to know not to trust you.” As she emphasizes Steve’s presence.

Steve turns to Bucky “Fuck!” They thought I remembered something but not everything. With Wanda’s help, I was able to unlock the memories that were taken from me due to the drugs that Bucky gave me.

They both ran up to the suite and were looking for me but they saw nothing. Clothes, IDs, everything was gone. 

Steve asks “Friday, when Y/N leave?”


	11. Hiding

I left to amend my heart and get over Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.

The trust is gone. There was nothing left but hurt feelings. 

I simply left and build a new life for myself. It’s been 3 months since I left Avengers.

I’ve been in a small town in Ontario, Canada. I’ve bought and operated a small coffee shop. It was nice because I helped these old owners, Dave and Sherry (old couple that should retire) to run it. I’ve paid them and dealt with their loan sharks in the city of Toronto. 

I’m taking into their daughter's identity because she was never coming back from the USA after she married off to some rich dude. They still call me Y/N. I didn’t care if Steve and Bucky came because I knew nothing was going to stop them from coming or me from leaving.

I was simply known as Dave and Sherry’s daughter who returned from the states. No one questions my identity as long as the couple vouch for me. So in the last three months, I studied everything I needed to know about their daughter. She was a brunette, I changed my hair colors. Their daughter changed her name to get with the California crowd so I wasn’t worried about people searching her up. She didn’t even visit her parents anymore.

She grew up fast and got a scholarship, left town after age 18, and never looked back. Felt bad for her parents. I looked like her and I paid them to take me in. We run the shop together and they had their debts paid off. 

I called them mom and pap. It was easy to reintroduce myself to the town and blend in.

I tried to keep to myself but even small towns have their own dramas. 

I was at the library grabbing some books.

Sally, Librarian is very nice and we hung out for a coffee or two. She looks at my book and asks “Why are you reading about home Renos?”

I smiled and said, “I’m just looking at doing some home Renos and maybe increase the value of the houses.”

Sally looks at me and asks “Didn’t you buy the house on the hill? You should ask Jackson to fix it. He’s such a cutie. I mean I wouldn’t mind helping you if you got Jackson to come.”

I smiled and said, “I enjoy doing things myself plus if I do hire him then I’ll call you to keep him company.”

I teased her and decided to go home. As I walked on the streets by myself, I heard noises in the alley. 

A teen was trying to get away from a young man.

Clearly, he wasn’t taking no as an answer as he tears something off the lady. I should have walked away but at the same time, I wanted to punch someone.

I screamed “Hey police!”

The man moved away as he didn’t get a clear look at me and I didn’t get a clear look at him either. 

I was pulling the teenage girl out of the alley. 

She warns me “That’s Brian Mckessey. His father is a very powerful man.”

I told her to get in the car so I could drive her home.

On my way to her place, she says “My name is Nancy. Thank you for helping me but I’m scared that Brian would go after you.”

I smiled and asked her “Do you know my name?”

She nods “You’re Dave and Sherry's daughter Y/N.”

I gave her my card and said “If he bugs you, call the cops but if you can’t call me.”

Nancy nodded and when I got to her parent’s place, I felt bad for the kid. Her father is a drug addict and her mom is always drunk. I’ve seen her hang out with the wrong crowd and she looks thin like she doesn’t get enough to eat. 

I asked, “Why were you in the alley?”

She softly spoke, “I work for the bar.”

I tell her “Hey Nancy, we are hiring if you’re looking for work.”

She was surprised and nodded before she went back inside.

The next day, Nancy came to the coffee shop. 

She asks to see me but Dave stops her as he thinks she’s trouble.

I came out with baked goods with Sherry and placed them inside the display case. 

I tell Dave “I asked her to come work. Dad, can you go check the croissants with mom?”

I got my iced coffee and brought my clipboard to go through the interview.

I sat down with Nancy and she was nervous.

I asked “When can you work? Can you tell me your age? Got any experience with coffee or baked goods?”

Nancy smiles “I can work any day of the week and weekends. I’m 18 and I can make coffee. I worked at John’s diner not too long ago.”

I tell her “I know you’re 17 and I know you’re behind school. The town is small so news travels fast. How’s this? You go to school and come here right after school. You will get shifts on the weekend. If you do well in school, we can look into scholarships and bursaries. If you take courses pertaining to baking or becoming a barista we would cover it.”

Dave was coughing as he thinks I’m being too generous.

I tease “Mother, get dad some water before he scares all the customers.”

Nancy looked stunned at my offering and I asked her “what are you doing here? Get back to school and I’ll see you later around 4 pm for your first shift.” It was only Thursday and she’s here bright early. 

Poor girl didn’t have her school bag.

I said “wait here, Mom and dad, I’ll be back soon. Just going to grab stuff.” I gathered my keys and bag. 

I drove Nancy and asked, “do you have what it takes for school?”

She nods but I can read her like a book. We drove to the nearest target and I told her “Buy what you need for school and you will owe me. I’ll give you an advance.” We got a bag, notebooks, and pens. I took her to buy some clothes and a proper winter jacket at the mall. 

I tell her “If things get rough at home, just call me.”

Nancy looked and asked, “Y/N, why are you doing this?”

I looked at her and said “I’ve been on my own and I know how tough it can be. So let me help you. Don’t be like a friend of mine who doesn’t ask for help when they need it, they will end up dead. You’re young and have lots of potentials. Read more books and get your school done. It will open doors.”

Nancy laughs “My friends say school is just a waste of time and just a simple piece of paper that’s overrated.”

I smiled back and said “Guess your friends are bill gates? If not, don’t let them influence you. Thinking education is overrated is the first mistake. You should know that if you set your mind on something, be really good at it. The more you learn the more you realize your possibilities.”

She looks at me and says “Thanks!” For the first time in Nancy’s life, she felt safe.

In the upcoming weeks, she and I would make fancy coffee drinks and recipes. We also baked some really good pies for sale. Nancy had an interest in science and English. We would read books and share our thoughts. Eventually, she moved in with Dave and Sherry because her parents didn’t care about her. At some point, they threw fits at her for studying. I got Dave and Sherry to look into adopting the girl but since she’s reaching age 18 in the next few months. It may not be necessary.

Sherry loved Nancy and had the patience for her. She was like an adopted sister to me. 

Her friends come and try to get her out partying. I told her about going with the wrong crowd can cause problems. 

One night, she called me late at night. 

She was attending a party with her friends. She was crying as I picked up “Hey Nancy!”

Nancy begs “Y/N, can you come and pick me up?”

I tell her “it’s 1am. What’s happening? Where are your friends?”

Nancy cries and says “The man in the alley is here and he trapped me in the washroom.”

I changed my clothes and said “Text me the address. Put whatever you can against the door to prevent him from getting in. Is there a window? I’ll be there soon. 10 mins.”

I grabbed my gun and ran out of the house. 

As soon as I got to the house, it looked like the party died down. There were black cars out in the front lawn. This wasn’t a teenager's party.

I knocked on the door and a man who looked like he’s a bouncer at a nightclub answered. 

He was grumpy “You got the wrong house!”

I said “My sister is upstairs!”

The man wasn’t sure and I said “Let her go” as I lifted up my gun. 

He moved away and I got inside the house before I knocked him out. I hear Nancy’s screams as I run upstairs. I got into the bedroom and I saw two other males were trying to peel off her clothes. I got in and shot them in the legs. I turned on the man that I met in the alley. 

Nancy scrambled to get her clothes on and ran behind me. 

I tell him “How dare you?”

The man was Brian Mckessey. 

Brian screams “Do you know who I am?”

I tell him “She is my sister. You want to talk then speak to my barrel first.”

I heard men running upstairs and that’s when I got ready as they stormed through the door, I moved Nancy to the side and I strike fast and knocked four other men down. 

I tell Brian “I have friends who you don’t want to meet. I know people who can kill you anytime or anywhere. If you come near my family again, I will come for you. Do you hear me, Brian?”

He looked scared as he watched me take down all his men. He nods. 

I walked away with Nancy that night. She spent the night with me. We took the next day off.

________________________________________

Next-Day... 

I knew she was traumatized so I took her to the studio where I box my stress away.

Nancy asks me “What did you do before coming back to town?”

I laughed and said “Bodyguard type of work.”

She smiles “For Hollywood celebrities?”

I nod and said “Yea I can’t say. Nondisclosure deals. Now, are you okay?”  
I told her “learn to protect yourself. It will help you conquer your fears.”

She says “I bet you’re not afraid of anyone. No one would mess with you.”

I was boxing and I thought of Steve and Bucky. I was hitting hard as I kept thinking of those memories that Bucky drugged me and raped me and moments where Steve kept coming after me and wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

I tell Nancy “Sometimes we try to run but they keep coming after you. So protect yourself. Be ready to strike.”

We both were getting ready to leave the studio. As I was walking with Nancy. 

Bucky was across the street as he watched me leave. He saw what happened yesterday when I went to save Nancy. 

Bucky followed me when he’s off on a mission. Yesterday, he saw me leave the house and rushed to save Nancy. He knew the people were going to hurt me so he made sure to knock the people downstairs before they could storm upstairs. I may have taken down 6 men but there were actually 12.

Bucky wants my forgiveness but he didn’t know how to ask or where to start. Steve knew where I was too but he didn’t want to be selfish. He avoided visiting me but he got updated by Bucky. They both were trying to figure out what to say to me.

I was happy with Nancy and my fake parents. 

Bucky decided to leave the town tonight to head back to New York and deal with some potential hydra bases with Steve.

——————————-

Brian Mckessey was upset that he couldn’t take Nancy that night. He’s been cockblocked twice and now he really wants to mess with me but he had to make a plan.

——————————-

It was Dave’s 70th birthday. We were celebrating at the restaurant with friends and families in town.

As we were celebrating, Brian and his thugs came into the restaurant scaring everyone away. It left me and my family with Nancy.

I asked them to stand behind me.

They had guns pointed at Dave and Sherry.

Brian smirks at me and says “What happened? Not ready?” he punches me in the gut and punches me in the face.

I was on the ground when his men take Nancy.

Sherry and Dave scream for help but no one dares to mess with McKessey’s family.

Poor Nancy was crying and this time, Bucky didn’t wait as he attacked the group outside preventing Nancy from getting taken. He knew that I would come after them at all cost. Watching Brian punch me was enough for him.

I noticed Brian’s men were crying at the entrance, that’s when I kicked Brian and kicked him in the face. He might have lost a tooth then we took out his bodyguards, knowing them unconscious.

As soon as I ran out to find Nancy, I saw Bucky taking down men and punching them really hard to know them out. I didn’t expect to see him so soon but he made sure none of the men who tried to hurt me walked out of here properly.

Bucky had a gun at Brian’s head as he tells him “Did she not warn you? Don’t make us come after you. Avengers have her back.”

Brian begs for his life and this time Bucky lets him go.

Nancy, Sherry, and Dave all thank him. I apologized for what happened. Nancy, Dave, and Sherry drove home.

I turned to Bucky and asked “What are you doing here? How long have you know I’m here?”

Bucky felt guilty but he answers “I saw them hurting you. I just couldn’t stand aside.”

I asked him again “How long have you known?”

Bucky says “A month ago. I saw you access Natasha’s logins when she’s on a mission. I went to check it out and…”

I shook my head and asked, “How would you know I use her logins?”

Bucky answers “I’m head of security.”

I try to walk away when Bucky tells me “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

I yelled at him “I don’t want to hear you Bucky.”

Bucky didn’t know what to say but he had to “I love you Y/N. I know that what you saw would have hurt you but I want you to know that I truly did love you.”

I couldn’t help but turn around and walked up to him.

I tell him “You lied to me, you used me, you took everything about me and made it into something it’s not. This isn’t loving Bucky. What you want is someone to be submissive to your own needs even when they are unconscious. You wouldn’t understand how I feel. I don’t care if you or Steve shows up. My feelings are never coming back. I think it’s time for you to leave.”

It hurted him to see me say those words to him but he also knew he deserved it.  
____________________________________________

Brian went back home and faced his father, Mr. Michael McKessey.

Michael asks “What happened to you guys?” They explain to him what happened and essentially Brian wanted to sleep with Nancy however Y/N is in the way. 

Not just that today, Winter Soldier aka Bucky Barnes beat them up.

Turns out Michael McKessey used to work for Hydra and they still look for indirect routes to sponsor money. Now that they knew where Y/N was. Brian can now plan a revenge.

Brain smiles…

___________________________________  
Three Days Later...  
I did receive a call from Nancy. She was hysterical as she explained “Brian and his men grabbed me from my class and no one dared to call the cops. I’m in a hotel! No one listened… help me Y/N.”

Brian took the phone “Come alone or else say goodbye to Nancy. Meet you at McKessey Hotel.”

I touched my forehead and I turned to Dave and Sherry “Guys, I got to pick up Nancy at the hotel… downtown. Mckessey has her.”

Dave says “Don’t go there. It’s a trap.”

They knew Mckessey’s were shark loans and a big crime organization. Brian was their only son but do I turn a blind eye? I can’t.

I knew if I went there’s a chance my cover was blown but I had to worry about my fake parents.

I handed them passports which I helped them create and I gave them accounts and euro dollars “You know how you two wanted to travel to Italy, well I have it covered. A house and a small coffee shop is ready. You guys need to go before Mckessey finds his way here.”

Sherry says “sweetie, come with us. You know Mckesseys are known to be ruthless and Nancy might not make it out.”

I tell them “Mom and Dad, please go. Trust me, I got it. Plus I got back up.”

I picked up my phone and called Natasha “Hey black widow, wanna join me?”

She laughs “Where’s the fight?”

I smiled “Mckessey’s hotel in…”

Natasha says “We know where you are. See you in an hour if we leave now.”

I smiled and said “Thanks.” If Natasha knew where I was all along, that meant Bucky and Steve knew. I didn’t have time to dwell on it.

Dave and Sherry were looking at me and I told them “Go to the airport and don’t look back. I’m fine, also I’m a Stark.” 

They looked at me and were shocked as I’m related to Tony Stark, Iron man.

I got my parents in the car and told them to drive off. I closed the coffee shop and went home to gear up.

I got my guns, knives, and techs that I knew would come in handy. Also, I needed an escape plan after. Heading to the airport and dropping everything behind but Tony is good at handling it.

I packed my bag and I tied up my hair. Time to say goodbye to Canada.

I arrived at the hotel 30 minutes after the call, looking like Lora Croft (Angelina version). She’s pretty badass so I admire her looks. 

I walked into the hotel and I had my gun up at the hotel receptionist and asked “Where’s Brian Mckessey?”

She was shaking and I shot the wall behind her as she pees on the spot “Penthouse! He’s expecting you.”

I tell her “pull the fire alarm and get everyone out.”

She did exactly that as she ran out. I knew that his men would carry lots of firearms.

I took the elevator and I knew they were expecting me. I hid in the elevator’s ceiling. By the time it arrived at the penthouse, the elevator doors opened and bullets were flying everywhere. They did an overkill. 

I threw gas tanks onto the floor before coming down with a mask. 

The men were hiding away from the gas and I came in knocking them against the walls and tables. I took shots at the ones just spraying bullets. Eventually, I got in front of Brian Mckessey “Where’s Nancy?” I knocked him out when I went to the bedroom. 

Blood was everywhere and she was laying on the floor lifeless. He sliced her and raped her. She was just a kid and he killed her.

My blood was boiling and I started shooting all the men in the suite. Brian was on the ground begging for mercy. 

I screamed “Why did you have to hurt her? Answer me this why?”

I held the gun to his head and he cried… his phone rings and I see a caller ID “father”.

I picked it up for him “Hi there!”

His father grunts “Give the phone to Brian!”

I said, “sorry he’s busy at the moment.”

His father says “Don’t mess with Y/N at the coffee shop. She’s a stark!”

I tell him “Too late, he took a life and I’m going to take his.” Brian was crying as he begs for his father to save him.

His father screams “Don’t you hurt him or I’ll kill you. You will…” I shot brian in the leg.

His father screams “Nooo I’ll give you money.”  
I tell him “not interested. Your son just killed a young little girl. Tell me, how many lives had he affected?”

His father tries to lie “Please this is the first offense.”

I shot Brian’s other leg. 

His father was already sending more men to the hotel and he purposely was just dragging on more time. 

I tell him “I’m doing the public good riddance.”

The father begs “Please don’t. He’s my only child. Please he’s my legacy.”

I told him “You shouldn’t have spoiled him!” But then someone knocks down the front door and throws a gas bomb. Brian on the floor screams “Kill the bitch.”

I rolled away but I shot Brian in the chest first. I wanted to do the kill shot but bullets were flying. I had to run. 

Men were surrounding the floors. I used everything I knew at all the men I saw at the hotel. 

Meanwhile, Natasha got the call from me and started to get her gears and go. Bucky and Steve were already at the quinjet waiting for her.

Natasha asks “when did you guys bug my calls?”

Bucky said, “Ever since you got that birthday package from Y/N.”

Steve says “Let’s go. She might not know what she’s getting into. Mckessey is part of Hydra as they funded operations. They also have other extended families in the crime organization. If Y/N kills Mckessey…”

Natasha finished “She would be on the hit list but we will protect her.”

Bucky looks down “She doesn’t return to us then her risk will be much higher. These guys will hunt her down.”

Natasha smiles “She is a stark. She’s given 9 lives.”

I was done with the floor and I went back to Brian who was dying on the floor. 

I tell him “this is for Nancy and all the people you killed or destroyed.” I shot him in the head.


	12. McKessey

Natasha, Steve, Bucky ran into the building. I held Nancy in my arms as I cried. I was too late.

She died a horrible death. I should have killed him the last time.

Steve watched me cry as I held Nancy’s corpse. He hasn’t seen me in a long time. He knew where I was but he chose to give me space and respect me. 

Now here I am, crying.

Natasha shows Bucky and Steve the phone screen ‘McKessey passed my photo around and placed a $1 Million hit on me.’

Steve looked at it and he asks “Who are these McKessey?”

Natasha provided them the updates and I asked Natasha “Can you arrange a funeral for her?”

Natasha asks me “What are you doing Y/N?”

I tell them “I’m getting ready to burn these bitches down.”

Steve tells me “Mckessey funds hydra. Y/N, you will never be safe because you killed his …”

I turned to Steve “I’ll take the organization down. They are ruthless Steve. She’s only 17. Sweet kid. He raped her and sliced her up. He wanted to kill me and her. That was the end game. Well, guess what? Fuck hydra!”

I turned to Natasha and say “My parents are heading to Italy. McKessey will go after them.”

She looks at me “Give them hell. I’ll make the arrangements.”

I handed Nancy to them as I kissed her cold forehead “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have waited this long to kill him.” I cried one last time before I got up. 

We went into the quinjet. Bucky handed me the pills. I brought Brian’s phone and hook it up to our techs to locate his father. 

Once located, I asked them to drop me off. Natasha flew close to the building and I jumped off with my parachute and weapons. I was wearing a catsuit that Natasha brought. 

Once I landed on top of the building, Bucky and Steve landed on the building with me.

I turned to them and said, “It’s not your fight.”

Steve looked at me and said “I’m sorry Y/N but we aren’t going to stand aside to watch you get yourself killed. If you want to take him down, we will go with you.” I’ve noticed Steve was wearing his dark suit so no one can tell he’s an avenger.

Bucky looks at me as well “we will take them together.” he was wearing a black outfit. We couldn’t let them know that we were Avengers publicly.

I shook my head “This doesn’t change anything. I’m still leaving after this.”

Steve says “That’s ok. We hope after this takedown they get the message.”

Bucky tells me “Not to mess with Y/N Stark.”

I tell them “I will take down the crime organization after.”

Bucky turns to Steve “I’ll help her.”

Steve nods. 

We stormed the building at the penthouse. We used ropes to jump into the balcony of the penthouse where we can see the infinity pool.

I asked where Michael was? The group of men came to protect him but they backed away as they see Steve and Bucky.

I smirked “We are here for Michael. If you want to live, just leave. We wouldn’t hurt you.”

A few of them tried to leave but the others who were loyal starts to shoot them. I ran towards and started to shoot the bad guys. Steve and Bucky charged in beating the shit out of them. 

As soon as we cleared the floor, I was walking up to the door. Steve heard something inside as he pulls me back and we were running for the pool. Steve screams “Bomb!”

He covered me before the bomb went off and taking out the entire floor. Steve got knocked with debris and he threw me into the pool.

Once the bomb went off, our floor was shaken. The pool and building are going to collapse. 

I held Steve with Bucky’s help. 

Steve’s head was bleeding and his back looked like it was exposed. I was crying as I watch him lose consciousness.

I screamed as I cried “Steve, stay with me, please don’t close your eyes. Talk to me. Help is on the way.” Just then the pool was collapsing. Bucky throws me and Steve upwards. I turned around to give a hand to Bucky but the pool came apart. He was falling. 

I screamed “Bucky!!! No!!!”

Bucky was falling but he jumped at the rope and caught it before the entire pool fell off the side of the building. He swang and made it back to us.

I hugged him as I cried. Fuck I can’t lose them. Bucky helps pick up Steve and we had to find a way to get out of the building quickly. Bucky sees the Skyscraper Window Cleaning, so he pulls me and Steve towards it. I used my health pack and placed medicine in Steve. 

We were on the skyscraper trying to get down as fast as we can. The bomb affected at least five floors. The building had 50 floors. We were on the 25th when a helicopter was heading towards us. Steve saw the machine gun attached to the helicopter. 

Steve yells “We need to get ready to run.”

Bucky screams “How?”

I started shooting the windows and then we jumped on the floor before the helicopter came.

Steve says “Run towards the stairs.” he calls for reinforcements; Tony or anyone.

We were at the staircase where Bucky attached a rope so we can slide all the way down however one at a time. Bucky was the first to go to shoot at any enemies but I pulled him in for a kiss “Don’t get yourself killed.”

He smirks “I wouldn’t.” he looked like a kid on Christmas getting a present.

Soon I turn to Steve “You’re next. I’m not losing you too.” Steve waited for me to reach up for his lips.

It felt like the world was in slow-motion when kissed covered my lips and he tells me “Doll, I will always love you.” he had the rope in his hand but he hands it to me. He lifted me off the ground and he made sure I was the second one going down.

I screamed “Noo….” the building was shaking and I was sliding down. Bucky was busy shooting men down below. We were trapped in the building because of me. We didn’t even kill Michael McKessey.

I got to the ground and we saw Rumlow heading the unit that’s shooting at us.

He had big military machinery and was going to bazooka us however Tony came right in time flying over him and shooting his men down. It gave Steve enough time for us to get the fuck out of there. 

We all ran out of the building and I used my grenade bomb and tossed it to Rumlow.

It blew shit up and I wasn’t sure if that’s the last time I’ll see Rumlow.

I thought he died from Triskelion.

We were still in Toronto but I knew Michael McKessey was at large. Hydra and their men were searching the streets. Tony had to retreat to get more reinforcements. We had to hide.

I took them to a safe house that I made for myself. As soon as we got inside, I went to grab the first aid kit. Bucky got shot at and Steve was still recovering from the bombing.

I asked them “Take off your clothes.”

Bucky snickers “Anything for your doll.”

Steve smirks too “Glad you still want to see us naked.”

I rolled my eyes and said “I’m trying to clean you guys up so you can go shower and rest. You guys will need it. You’re in the shit hole because of me. Thank you. I would have died up there.”

Bucky and Steve shook their heads.

Bucky says “We would always have your back. Do you want water? I’ll grab it for you.”

I raised my hands and said “I’ll grab the water. It’s been proven that I can’t trust you getting drinks for me.”

Bucky knew he fucked up. He nods.

Steve and Bucky removed their suits and were down to the boxer. I came back and I had to say it’s hard to focus when two super soldiers who are currently buffed out sitting in the living room just eyeing me like I’m the only glass water they have seen in the desert. I shook my head and pretend that I didn’t see what went through their minds. I gave them water and started to work on their wounds.

I ordered pizzas and have delivered enough to feed 6 people. I knew they would be hungry.

I removed the bullets off Bucky. The bleeding already stopped. It will heal soon now the bullet is out.

Steve had some burnt tissues. I removed any glass and debris off his skin so the healing can start. 

I patched them up and told them to wait until they get food in their tummies before showing.

It was a small house, there’s only 1 main washroom upstairs and 2 beds.

After eating, Steve was going up first. However, he couldn’t hold up as his head was spinning. 

Bucky helped me carry Steve upstairs to the shower. 

I asked Steve “Can you stand? We just need to wash you down to make sure your wounds don’t get infected.”

Steve says “Give me a few minutes” as he wrapped himself around me to lean on me.

He smelled in my hair and he was so close to kissing my neck and cheeks but he couldn’t. 

Steve says “I’m sorry Y/N. I know what you saw in your memories may think we don’t care for you but we truly do love you. It’s fucked out how we all started but those memories don’t justify how we truly feel for you.”

I was conflicted because tonight, I was so close to losing them and I was crying.

I admit that some part of me thought if they died, maybe I would feel relief but instead, it hurts. Why is that? How could I love both of them? How could I feel for them? Why?

My tears came down and soon Steve says “can you help me in the shower?” I nodded as Bucky holds Steve up. I took off my clothes until I’m wearing a bra and underwear. 

Bucky helps Steve into the shower to stand up. I turned on the water and was grabbing soap. We were cleaning Steve together and soon he was good. Bucky helped Steve out and placed him in the bed after I dry him off. I went back into the shower and removed all my clothes. Bucky was picking up the dirty clothes as he has OCD cleaning. He looked at me and I saw him through the glass shower wall. I was completely naked.

Steve fell asleep.

Bucky closes the washroom door as he slowly makes it towards me. I knew that look. 

Maybe it’s tonight’s events that caused me to feel this way but I was rinsing my hair from all the soap.

Bucky was a cat as he walked into the shower.

He didn’t make any move but he asked “Are you sure doll? Is this what you truly want?” he knew I was tempting him the moment I did eye contact with him. I could have screamed or tell him to get out. Instead, I continued washing while looking at him sensually.

I was close to losing both of them and right now, I just wanted to feel him.

I looked him in the eyes as I licked my lips before saying “Yes Bucky.”

He was on me so fast. He held me gently cradling my head under the shower as he kissed me but then I also forgot his wounds as he hisses. There were bullet wounds so I pushed him away “Bucky, we can wait until tomorrow. You’re healing.”

Bucky moved closer to me and said “I’ll heal. I need you Y/N. Can I have you?”

I looked at him and said “You should rest. I promise you tomorrow.”

Bucky was closing his eyes and willing himself as he was so hard. I can see it through his boxers. 

I don’t know what came through me. I took off his boxers, pushed him towards the water to rinse his hair with soap and body. As soon as he was squeaky clean, I was on my knees. So was I. We washed each other. He massaged my boobs every chance he got and grabbed my ass.

I tell him “Stand still” he watches me put him in my mouth and started to suck.

Bucky looked down and he was moaning. 

Bucky smiles as I work him and says “God, Y/N that mouth of yours is amazing. Please can I be inside of you. Please. I miss you, baby. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was worried if I couldn’t get the conditioning off, Hydra would control me to hurt you again. I watched you almost die in my hands. I shouldn’t have hurt you. Fuck baby…”

He cums inside of my mouth but I gagged. It was too much. Bucky helps me up and he kisses me once I stopped coughing. He thoroughly kissed me with tongue and everything. He loved the fact he was in my mouth. 

We pulled apart and I tell him “Why did you break up with me? Why fake death?”

Bucky’s forehead touches mine and he says “We had to keep my leaving a low key. Hydra was all over us and in case they come after you because of me, we thought of keeping you safe. Make it look like I wasn’t interested in you so you’re no longer on the hit list. I left for Wakanda right after the bombing. You weren’t supposed to be there to witness.”

He touched the side of my face and said “I drugged you because I like you. I wanted you so badly but I knew you would have said no. You always shut down my advances and I played it like it was a joke. I wasn’t normal Y/N. I’ve been held captive. Everything they gave me because I earned it. To me, you were the prize I wanted.”

I cried at how fucked up this relationship was.

Bucky says “I did everything I can to get you to fall for me. The frozen lab and everything that followed was real. Up to the point when I broke up with you. I never imagined that being loved by you felt so right and good. 70 years of isolation can fuck you up. I’m sorry Y/N. I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”

I looked up to Bucky and said “I need time. All of this is too much.”

Bucky also tries to warn me “You know me and Steve isn’t going anywhere. We will wait for you.”

I sighed “I know. Now let’s get you to bed.”

All three of us were sleeping on the King size bed. It felt like old times. 

I passed out in between them. By the next morning, I was sleeping on Steve’s chest sideways but I can feel Bucky behind me spooning me.

I was getting up when Steve looked down at me. We were all naked in bed and he wasn’t sure what this meant.

He looked down at me and I asked with a smile “Are you feeling better?” 

Steve nods and asks “How about you?”

I smiled and pulled his face towards me before I kissed him sensually. He was surprised and soon I lifted his hand towards one of my breasts. He got the message as he deepened the kiss. His hand slid down to my core as he played with my folds. He was kissing my throat and I was moaning. I did miss him and Bucky.

Steve asks “Do you want this Y/N? I need to hear you.”

I smiled “Yes! Steve. I want you.”

Just then Bucky was waking up from all the movements on the bed. He was kissing the back of my neck and massaging my breast as he asked “What about me?”

I was in the moment and I moaned “Yes Bucky! Yes you too.”

They both were touching me all over sandwiching me in between them.

Steve picked up the pace fingering me and Bucky smiles “Punk, make sure our girl is slick and leave some for the rest of us.” 

Steve tells Bucky “Jerk, just make sure she’s feeling good.” I came as soon as they talked about me like I’m some conquest. 

Steve slid down to between my legs as his kisses were going lower. I pulled him up and said “Inside Steve. It’s been too long.” I spread my legs out as he gets into position. 

He slides into me and there was some resistance because it’s been a while.

Bucky was keeping me occupied with his tongue down my throat and playing with my breasts. That's when I pushed both Steve and Bucky off me.

I was on my hands and feet (all fours) and I shifted my butt to Steve and licked at my lips when I saw Bucky.

They both moved towards me slowly making sure it doesn’t overwhelm me. I pushed back into Steve where he helped guide his penis inside of me. I felt the stretch but I kept pushing down onto him. It felt so good.

Meanwhile, I held onto Bucky’s penis as I guided him slowly into my mouth. It felt so good to have both of them at the same time. I never knew it could feel this way.

Soon we had a rhythm where Steve would thrust and I’ll swallow Bucky deeply due to it. Both the men were moaning and watching me take them both. 

Eventually, Steve roars as he spills inside of me and I cum with him. Bucky pulled away because he didn’t want to finish in my mouth. He was waiting.

I fell back onto the bed on my tummy as I let my orgasm ride itself out. Steve fell to my side as he breathed in and out hard.

Bucky came behind me and he waited a minute before he thrust inside me.  
He held me down as he kept thrusting.

Bucky tells me “Let me know if this hurts. I’ll stop.” He knew that taking me on a second orgasm sometimes can make things feel tighter but I knew he loved it. 

I smiled as he was being considerate.

I teased him “I didn’t know you like getting permission.”

His face changed as he became Winter Soldier “Don’t do that Y/N. I love you and I wouldn’t hurt you.”

I was smug “I never said I wanted you to hurt me but I’d like it if you can fuck me into the mattress because I know how badly you want to fuck me.”

Bucky was trying to hold all control but then I was pushing him on purpose. He started to slam into me hard and I was moaning loudly “Yes bucky! Fuck…”

I was tightening around and he was going to lose it. Bucky grunts and says “Love you Y/N!” as he spills inside of me. 

Steve watched the entire thing and he was hard again. I don't know what came over me as soon as Bucky rolled off me. I went to straddle Steve.

Steve says “Baby, you’re going to be sore. Why are you doing this?”

He sat up and he kissed me knowing that my tears were coming down.

I cried “I felt really bad for Nancy and what she went through.”

Steve says “Don’t punish yourself.”

He was kissing me and he held my ass up so he could slip out.

Steve rolls me into the middle of the bed as he holds me to sleep.

Bucky spoons me.

Steve tells me “We love you Y/N. We know you’re hurting but don’t hurt yourself.”

I nod and soon I was passing out.

Once I started to snore, Bucky asks Steve “What happens next?”

Steve touches my forehead and says “We kill those who wants to come after her. No one touches her.”

Bucky asks “Then what?”

Steve says “We can retire if you want. Her birth control is coming up soon. Maybe convince her to marry us and have a family.”

Bucky smiles “That’s a good plan. Get rid of the bad guys and settle down.”

Steve smiles “She’s special. I love her as much as you do.”

They both were discussing our futures as I was exhausted.


	13. Truth

I woke up with Steve and Bucky wearing my clothes on as they suspected someone was spotted us. Bucky carries me down the stairs as he puts me on the couch to get my shoes. I went into the kitchen where there’s a pantry room filled with guns and techs.

I call Tony at my safe house so he knows we are here.

Tony says “Hydra is coming for their winter soldier and Steve. Knowing that you’re there makes them happy to kill you to hurt them. I’m bringing the team to Toronto. You guys just stay safe.”

I had monitors up and noticed that cars are surrounding the house. 

I tell Bucky and Steve to grab what they want and need. 

Steve didn’t carry his shield because he didn’t want people to know who he was but that didn’t matter how. Rumlow saw us so he’s probably spreading the word.

I tell them “There’s a way out. Follow me.”

There was a tunnel in the basement that connects to the sewer. It stunk as we walked but once we got out, we were streets away from dangerous eyes.

Bucky and Steve stayed close to me and we got to another part of the city where we had to keep away from surveillance. 

I grabbed some items from a nearby supermarket and I headed to a hotel nearby as I used one of my fake IDs and credit cards.

I asked for a suite with no one filled next to me. Since they aren’t full. 

They placed us in a middle unit where no one had checked into the room. 

As soon as we went inside, I went out of the hotel to climb the balcony. I went to the next two doors as no one was staying in them. Steve and Bucky followed me. We got into the room through the balcony doors. I placed the do not disturb. 

I made sure we were on the third floor so it’s easier to jump off the balcony to the lower floors. 

I turned around feeling guilty “I’m sorry guys! I dragged you into this.”

Steve smiles “Sweetheart, we have been through worse.”

Bucky smiles as he says “It’s better than stuck in some jail cell, sprayed cold water when they want me to wash up and…”

He noticed I was nearby with tears.

Bucky shook his head “I’m an idiot. I shouldn’t have said that.”

I hugged him and said, “You’re not alone and you’re not stuck there.”

Bucky held me and enjoyed it. 

I turn to Steve to hug him. Steve asks “What’s the plan?”

I smiled and said “We wait and plan how to take them apart. Let me go grab food and water. It’s easier for me.” As I knew they wanted to come along. 

I went to grab sandwiches and was checking in a voicemail that was sent to my old line got that routed back to me.

I picked up and hear Dave and Sherry’s voices but they were crying “Help Y/N!”

Rumlow leaves a message “Come here little bird or I can’t guarantee your parent’s safety. Come alone. We need to talk. I’ll be waiting at McKessey’s hotel on Bay Street. You’ve got 2 hours before I put bullets in them.”

I hated them and I knew I had to go but first I needed to stop Bucky And Steve. It was going to be a suicide mission and I can’t let them kill themselves over me. I bought a lot of sleeping pills and placed them in the flavored water. 

As soon as I got back into the room. I knew we didn’t have much time. 

I gave them food and drinks. I was talking to them and kept them occupied while eating but they weren’t sleeping yet so I had to do a drastic approach. I had the sleeping darts ready. 

Steve felt a little dizzy which was hitting him. I shot a dart at Bucky in the chest.

Bucky looked wildly at me and he asks “Why?”

I tell him “I can’t have you coming after me.” Steve got up and tackle me. 

He tried to take the gun off me. 

I fought with him but he was strong given the fact he’s drugged. I distracted him with a kiss which made him hesitate for a second. I shot him in the stomach with the sleeping dart.

I pushed him over to lay on the ground.

I got up as both Steve and Bucky were sleepy.

I said “They have Dave and Sherry. I need to go alone or else Rumlow will kill them. I’m sorry Steve and Bucky.”

I kiss both of them and I set up the room so no one can get in. I called Tony and told him I have to go to the hotel. They have Dave and Sherry. I told them where Steve and Bucky were and I left.

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were Drowsy and refused to sleep. 

Bucky says “I’m gonna hurt her when I find her.”

Steve says “Yea we are going to spank her. Fight it Bucky.”

———————————

I made it into the hotel and everyone was on to me. Cuffing me up and removing all the weapons off me. They brought me upstairs to the 20th floor. Rumlow knew Steve and Bucky’s tactics. Don’t go to the penthouse. They would surprise them and might win. 

I told them “Don’t worry! Steve and Bucky are sleeping.”

Rumlow was disgusting “Of course you must have tired out the super-soldiers! Tell us the truth.”

I smiled and said, “I drugged them and left them at a hotel.”

Rumlow asks “Where and what room number?”

I smiled “Hilton 309” (they were actually in 305).

He tells his men to go fetch for the winter soldier and Captain America.

Rumlow throws a dress at me and says “wear this and take off everything else. Nothing underneath.”

I asked, “Where’s Dave and Sherry?”

He turns and looks at the room where Dave and Sherry was. I walked in and hugged them. 

Sherry said “You shouldn’t have come. We are old. You should have saved yourself.”

I tell them “They killed Nancy. I couldn’t let you guys stay here. Just listen to them.”

I turned to Rumlow “Please let them go. You already have me.”

Rumlow looks and he says “No, I’ll like to keep them here until I get a taste of you.” He licked my face and he shows me the rest of his face where it’s all burnt. 

Rumlow was scaring me and now he pulls me out. He drags me to the room and throws me in there with the dress. I had nothing on me. I took my time to wear a dress. 

I wore it and Rumlow opens the door. He smiles as he goes into the room and sits on a big chair.

He laughs and says “I never thought the day would come. I get a taste of Y/N Stark. Do you know how many people were jealous that Steve got a taste of you meanwhile none of us stood a chance with you? You didn’t even notice us. The worst is that you’re with that Winter Soldier.” he looked disgusted and angry.

I stood there pretending to be scared which is what he probably likes. I was crying.

He smiles “Maybe they like you because you’re so beautiful, small, and timid. I liked how you used to look like Peggy Carter. Those round boobs that couldn’t be ignored. Why did you have to get surgery?”

He pulls me to his lap as he grabs for my breasts. I wanted to throw up on him but I couldn’t. I looked away as he kept massaging my breasts.

Rumlow says “they still feel good but I wish there was more. He removed the halter top strings so he could get a good look at my breasts. He was sucking in my one of my nipple and biting it. I cried in pain as he smiles. 

He tells me “Look at me. I want you to see what I’m going to do to you. I’ll fuck you up so hard and I’ll put bullets in your men’s heads. I’ll fuck you next to their dead bodies.”

I cried and he started to reach for my core. I started to run towards the bed. 

Rumlow was screaming for joy and laughing evilly. His men didn’t question him and his actions. They understood that Michael McKessey wanted Y/N to suffer before she dies. If they can kill Steve and Bucky, it would only bonus. 

What they didn’t know and I didn’t know is that Steve and Bucky’s metabolism burns through most drugs. What would have taken them 6 hours of a normal person to start wearing off the drugs, it took them 20-30 minutes. They were already at the hotel and tracking down where I am.

The entire Avengers team was already ready to break into the hotel but first, they scanned the building to find out where I am, Dave, Sherry, Rumlow, and Michael McKessey.

I ran into the room and Rumlow acted like he was the one who had the upper hand. As soon as he got to me. 

I rolled on top of him straddling him. 

He tells me “yes baby, I’m going to fuck you so good.” He was trying to unzip himself. He didn’t notice that I kept a small dagger in my hair. I grabbed the pillow as I place it over his head and I took the knife and stabbed him a bunch of times. I screamed “Stop! No!!! Stop” while he grunts and screaming against the pillow. 

The men outside didn’t think twice as they thought Rumlow was raping me. 

I might have stabbed him way too many times. I made sure there was no more breathing. He suffocated or died from the stabs. I didn’t care but Rumlow was fucken dead.

The asshole was finally dead. I smear some of his blood down my thighs, I made sure my hair was messy and it looked like I took a beating. I picked up the gun that was strapped near Rumlow. And placed it near my thighs with a strap to hold it there. 

I slowly opened the door as I walked out like I was in pain. I closed the door as I pretend to cry.

The man that works for McKessey was disgusting. 

One man with white platinum hair and scars on his face said “Rumlow told me I’m next.”

He pulls me towards the adjoining room. I screamed as he throws me on the bed. I was pretending to be helpless and then while he was half-naked. He came towards the bed. I repeated what I did. He was dead as I straddled him. 

He screamed for help but because I yelled “No! Stop! Please don’t.”

No one knew he was dying on the bed.

I knew there were only three other men on the same floor. As soon as I got out of the room, I shot the three men. One guarding Dave & Sherry’s door while the other two were guarding the floor. I took out the security cams as well.

I got to Dave and Sherry to free them.

I tell them “I need you both to get to safety. Take the Elevator and go downstairs. Get away from here. Call Tony from this cellphone. He will arrange a pickup. Don’t go calling the cops. It will only bring you back here.”

Before I could send them off. Steve and Bucky busted through the floor with Natasha, breaking through the windows. 

They saw me with blood all over, they feared the worst. Steve saw blood between my thighs and he wanted to murder people.

I tell Natasha “Please take them to safety. Please.”

She agrees and tells me “Michael is on the 40th floor but they have heavy arms and people.”

I nodded and said “I’ll take them out.” she hands me the comms and some weapons. I went back into the room where I killed Rumlow to pick up my clothes and shoes. 

Steve and Bucky storms into the room and asks “what happened? Are you okay? You’re bleeding.”

I pulled back the pillow and said “He was going to rape me. I killed him because the knife I kept on me.”

Steve and Bucky were relieved and I used a towel to quickly wash the blood off me.

Bucky had winter Soldier on and he slaps my ass hard that it stung.

Bucky threatens me “Don’t ever do that again. Do you understand me Y/N? I will spank you until you can’t walk out on us ever again.”

I turned around and said “He said alone. What would you have done?”

I shoved him back but he pulls me into a hard kiss “Y/N, this isn’t over. Once it is, we are fucken going on vacation. I’m retiring baby. I can’t stand living like this.”

I was stunned at what he just said.

Steve pulls me in for a kiss too and he tells me “Let’s get this Michael McKessey, dismantle the crime organization and we will discuss our future on some island. Let’s go sweetheart.”

I wore my clothes, strap up some weapons and we were going to kill bad people together.

It felt like a raid. On each floor we went up, we threw gas bombs, spraying bullets and killing each person with no remorse. They had innocent girls trapped on a floor which we freed. I went into their databases and transferred it off to Friday. I needed her to dismantle the organization.

We were hacking the entire database, the bounty on my head disappeared. We used the crime organization’s money to place a bounty on all the crime lords across the world.

As soon as I cleared it. We went to the last floor which we knew Michael McKessey would be at. 

Steve and Bucky took all the men down swiftly.

Michael tried to leave but Iron man made sure he couldn’t. Tony shot at the Helicopters trying to access the building.

By the time I made it to Michael’s floor. 

He laughed as I walked in. He knew it was the end.

Michael says “Y/N Stark, the woman whose going to take down my empire.”

I tell him “Your son killed my adopted sister, Nancy, 17-year old who…”

Michael spat “I don’t give a shit who you did it for. You still made an enemy out of me. I still have a bounty over your head.”

I laughed and said “Not to worry, I’ve erased your bounty for me by placing hits on all the men that work under a monster like you. Did you forget I’m a Stark?”

He laughs and says “At least I’m not sleeping with a monster.” he looks at Bucky.

I said, “Enough of you.”

Just as I was about to pull a trigger, Michael smirks before he says “How did your parents die?”

I screamed “What do you know about their deaths? Were you part of it?”

Michael smiles “Did you forget my organization funded Hydra. Who did you think would put the hit on your parents to take them out as they wanted to stop the criminal organization from growing. It was only for business. I wasn’t the one who pulled the trigger.”

I came to the realization and then I looked Bucky. He looked guilty and I turned to Steve “Did you know”

Michael used that opportunity to take my gun and place it against my head as he pulls me towards the window, trying to get away from Steve and Bucky.

Michael smiles “When Hydra was revealed to the world, I thought you Y/N STark would have looked at the videos. James Buchanan Barnes killed your parents and Tony Stark’s parents. You didn’t figure that out, did you? I called the hit on your parents. 

We were near the balcony. 

Michael demands “Let the helicopter through or I’ll kill her. You do no track us or go near us. I’ll shot her.”

I had tears and I asked Bucky “When did you remember?”

Bucky shook his head and said “I’ve been piecing it together. It wasn’t me. I was under control.”

Michael laughs “He slit their throats with the knife. He shot them in their heads. I remembered it because it was my call.”

He pulls me towards the Rooftop, we were on top waiting for fo the helicopter to come.

Michael smiles and says “You will never find love for them again. I’m taking you with me so you can die painfully. I’ll make sure to…” I ran with him as I jump over the roof with him. 

Steve and Bucky scream as they watch us go over. 

Steve screams “Tony, she’s falling.”

I screamed at Michael “I’ll take you to hell with me!”


	14. Destroy

We were falling very fast. Bucky was sent to kill my parents and Tony’s parents were enough for me to kill Michael who ultimately sent the kill order. He had a gun so I punched him, overpowering him while we were falling.

Tony and Sam flew to us as they picked us up which I screamed “No! Let him die!!!”. 

I went over to Michael and started to punch him. Soon I got up and shot him in the legs.

Michael screams “You bitch!”

I was going to shoot him in the head but Tony stops me. He removed his mask to show me how concerned he is for me. 

Sam pulls Michael away as he will get arrested and sent to the hospital.

I looked at Tony who had tears in his eyes and I asked “Did you know that Bucky killed our parents? Did you?”

Tony nods as painfully as it was. I felt like my world just flipped.

I asked, “Why didn’t you tell me, Anthony?”

Bucky made it downstairs and he started to come near me. I lift my gun and said, “Don’t come near me.”

I was aiming at Bucky then Steve.

I told them “This is over. I don’t want to see you both again.”

Bucky begs on his knees “Please Y/N! I’m sorry! I wish I died 70 years ago, I wouldn’t have…”  
I turned to him and said “I wished you did die 70 years ago because my parents and my uncle would still be alive. All of these lies are too much for me. I love the man who murders my parents and my uncle. You can’t expect me to be okay with this.”

I left and never looked back.

Bucky was crying as he wished he died at this second. Steve tells him “Give it time.”

I spent the next few weeks running away from Tony, Steve, and Bucky. Leaving everything and everyone I know but I was hunting down every fucken Hydra and McKessey’s business partners.

I raided all the drug cartels, prostitution rings, everything to keep me occupied. I didn’t try to befriend anyone as I didn’t want to get close and get hurt again.   
————————————  
4 weeks later...  
Clint found me because Natasha got concerned and she knew calling Him was the man for the job.

Clint asks “Y/N, why are you doing this?”

I asked him “How could you ask me that? I would like to make it a safer world for everyone and including your kids.”

Clint mentions “If you work with Avengers, it would be more efficient and the Avengers summoned me.”

I rolled my eyes.

Clint says “Everyone is worried about you. at least check up on them and consider their help.”

I reminded him “You’re still retired!”

He laughs “Yes I am! Now let’s go kick some asses!”

As we raided another drug cartel from getting new drugs into the public.

This drug had a zombie effect. Clint and I were taking out the warehouse full of zombies. Clint called in reinforcements. These people were high on drugs and they resort to cannibalism. It was quite spooky. So we had to take them out as they were attacking us. One-shot to the head.

We were stopping zombies in a warehouse from getting out to the public. It felt like a biological weapon. I felt my back get shot when Steve and Bucky were in the warehouse. 

Clint screams “Y/N?”

I tell him “It’s fine, I have the vest on.”

I screamed, “Take down the warehouse!”

Everyone fought hard that night. As soon as everything was safe. I left the warehouse and let Avengers take care of it.

Bucky tried looking for me but I was gone.

Steve tells him “She’s going to need time Bucky. Remember how you left us after triskelion?” Bucky nods.

———————

I try not to think anymore and just do what’s right. 

Hydra and crime organizations were angry at everything I managed to do so they have decided to set up a trap. By giving me information about a raid for young girls becoming slaves and sold. 

They knew I would come and investigate it. 

I wasn’t stupid. I called Thor and he came. We both were going to raid this place, but it was a trap. 

We had to fight and kill every person that tried to shoot and kill us. By the time we made it out, my informant was strung up in his building. 

Then we found the place where they held the girls. We called for reinforcements. I was getting the girls out for help but one girl who reminded me of Nancy, I was distracted but when she got closed, she stabbed me in the rib. I pushed her away as she tried to stab me again but Thor kicked her in the face, sending her sprawling.

Fury and Maria came on the scene as they heard me make the call which meant it was a big raid. 

Thor and I made sure everyone got out and then I was losing too much blood. He flew me back to Avengers tower to get help with Helen. 

I was rushed into the emergency room.

Tony and Helen were called. Steve and Bucky got the news Y/N is rushed into a medical emergency. 

Once done, Helen Cho came out and says “She’s safe now just needs to heal but it was too close for the…”

Tony asks “what is it?”

Helen sighs “Y/N is pregnant.”

Steve and Bucky stood there dumbfounded at the news.

Helen says “She’s probably 5-6 weeks along.”

It was the same timing when the three of us got together before McKessey’s takedown.

I woke up feeling thirsty. I saw the white facility and remember the stab. I touched my rib and noticed it had been repaired.

Dr. Helen Cho walked in. I smiled and asked, “How have you been doing Helen?”

She smiles “Good! I see you are getting in the habit of hurting yourself but for the sake of the baby, please stop trying…” she took a look at me as I froze.

I whispered “What? What did you just say?”

Helen says “Y/N, you’re pregnant. We were very close to losing the baby if Thor didn’t bring you in time.”

I looked down at my tummy as I touch it. 

I asked “Helen, I thought I was on birth control for a few more months.”

Helen looks at the record and confirms “Well birth controls have approx. 95% success rates.”

I asked, “Can I leave?”

Helen says “I suggest a dating ultrasound and some more blood works. You need to take these.” She places the prenatal pills on my table. 

I looked at Helen and asked, “what if I don’t want the child?” I swallowed as I asked to know that I’m hurt just asking.

Helen says “We have a pill that could help you but if the baby’s father is special, there’s also a chance of complications.”

I tell her “I’ll consider it. I would like to leave.”

Helen knew I could be stubborn so she said “I need you here for observation. Can you stay for another 24 hours? We almost lost it.”

I looked down and touched it. I ask Helen “who else knows?”

She bit her lip and said “I’m sorry! Tony and the team knows.”

I cringed and then said, “please don’t update them about my progress.” She nods and leaves.

Tony came in and sits down.

For the first time, we sat there and did not talk. Just looking at one another until Tony breaks.

Tony says “Y/N Stark, stop putting yourself in danger. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know-how. Do you think it’s easy to tell you the truth?”

I laid back and said, “Give me water.”

He went and pour me a cup. I drink all the water and he would refill it.

He tells me “Bucky has been beating himself up over you. The two old soldiers would run into any danger knowing you were there. I hated the fact our parents died for doing the right thing.”

I had tears as I admit “I think I saw Bucky before my parents were killed. My parents died at our cottage. I was a teenager so I wanted to explore the grounds. I saw a man with a leather jacket riding on a motorcycle. There was a metal arm. I ran off to check the scenery and didn’t head back until a few hours later. When I came back, I found mom and dad on the ground, killed in cold blood. I vowed to avenge them. I’ll figure out who killed them. We knew about the crime lords but no one took ownership of their crimes.”

Tony cries with me and says “Winter soldier killed my dad and mom too but it’s not Bucky Barnes. This man fell from a train, his life was stolen from him. You helped rehab him and you gave him hope. Y/N, you love him.” 

I shook my head and said “Tony, I have tried to think about it and I understand what you mean but every single time I discover new lies and new secrets. I’m tired of it and I can’t handle more of it.”

Tony asks “Did you know about…” he points at my tummy 

I answer “what do you think? I’m as surprised as you are.”

Tony asks “Is it…”

I simply answer “ I don’t know but yes if you must know, it’s one of them that’s the father.”

Tony smiles “Just know if you need anything, you’re not alone. Don’t go out there because Hydra and the crime organizations know who you are and what you are plotting to do. They will come for you and it’s best to stay with us especially if you plan to raise that child.”

He got up and left me with my thoughts. I hated feeling trapped but if I had to run again, it wasn’t going to be safe for this child.

Bucky and Steve haven’t gone to me. Tony told me that they were being respectful to my wishes. Whenever I’m ready to talk then they will be there.

Thor came to visit and told me about Loki’s story. How misunderstandings have always put him, his brother, and his father at odds. In the end, everyone gets hurt and Thor still regrets not telling his brother how much he loved him. He wished things could have ended differently. He knows Steve and Bucky are great warriors and that they love me. Hopefully, I find the heart to forgive before it’s too late.

I thanked him for sharing knowing it was hard for him.

I moved into a suite that had private facilities. I didn’t want to run into Bucky and Steve. I agreed to stay and help Tony to break down on crime organizations and hydra. Being in the field was going to put too much risk on the child especially now that I know it exists. 

Natasha came and knocked on my door.

I opened the door as Friday alerts me who it was.

Natasha smiles “Congrats! So how have you been? Oh wow, look at the decor here. It’s beautiful.”

I rolled my eyes “Tony did them as part of apologizing. I’m better. How have you been?”

Natasha says “Same old. Don’t know where Bruce is and I’m just trying to carry on taking down bad guys. Did you hear about the Accords? We are in discussion about it. There’s a meeting with Mr. Ross…”

I finished her sentence “U.S. Secretary of State. Tony asked me to read into it. I’ll be there at the meeting.”

Natasha warns me “You know they will be there as well.”

I told her “I’ll try not to shoot them.”

Natasha laughs “I can’t wait until you talk to Ross tomorrow. Everyone is placing their bets.”

I smirked, “Who would bet against me?”

Natasha “Oh no one but we are betting in which degree Ross would get toast tomorrow.”

She did make me laugh and feel lighter. We ordered take out, watched a movie before she went back to her suite.

The next morning, I was up at the meeting by 8 am to look into the accords. They wanted to create a UN Panel and oversee and control the team.

I was drinking my coffee when Tony rushes in and takes the coffee away. The team was pouring into the room. 

I threaten Tony “Hand me back my coffee before I hurt you.” as I was reading through the big ass book in front of me.

Tony warns me “It’s not good for the little one. I’ll grab you a glass of milk.”

I tell him “Just carbonated water is fine. I don’t need you to make me look like a weak opponent in front of Ross.”

Tony looked deadpanned as he says “Really? You look weak? Have you seen yourself?”

I got up and grabbed my coffee as I take the last sip before giving it back to Tony. Natasha laughed. Steve and Bucky sat at the side. Thor was summoned to go home last night. Rhodes was here with Wanda and Vision.

I sat back down with my pencil skirt and blouse. Maria joined in and she came towards me “Y/N, I didn’t know you were back! How come no one gave me an update?”

I smiled “I heard you needed help kicking someone’s ass.”

Out of nowhere, Ross appears “Whose ass?”

I gave him a charming smile “The accord’s.”

Ross drops his smile and he greets me “I’m assuming you’re Y/N Stark. Nice to meet you.”

I tell him “Nice to meet you, Ross.”

We all sat down and Ross provides us the destruction of what Ultron did and how Avengers has caused destruction and caused many casualties. They even dared to reference Loki’s invasion, Hulk’s attack, etc.

I waited until he was done as I try to stay calm for the team.

He thinks having the UN oversee the Avengers team would be a great thing plus the onus would be on the UN. Win-win for everyone.

What threw me off was Tony was agreeing to this idea because he lets us know about a student who was in Sokovia during Ultron’s attack. I knew Tony would feel guilty for being part of that child’s death. Just like I feel bad for Nancy’s death.

I looked at Ross and sighed.

Ross asks “Y/N, is there something to add?”

I smiled and said “Ross, do you want to decide whether my team goes left or right on a mission? Which lives to safe? What ammunition to use? Whether they can shoot or not shoot? Have you gone on a mission before where your life is on the line and others? Tell me, UN asks you to jump off the bridge, would do you do it?”

Ross looked shocked but he tries to think of a way to spin it.

I looked at the book of Accords and I tell him “I worked for Shield and I was in a position of power, even my aunt, Peggy Carter, and my uncle, Howard Stark couldn’t find Hydra in their ranks. Tell me how I can trust whoever sits behind that desk telling us what to do without questions asked. How can you guarantee any sort of value of what these people do or say? You ask me to blindly turn an eye to authority. We are done listening to people. If you think the world is better off without us, go try. We take a vacation from being superheroes. Let’s see how long these Accords would last.

Ross says “If you do not sign the accords, you are establishing yourself as enemies of USA.”

I smiled and said “I would choose my words carefully if I were you. When the actual enemies like the aliens you have seen or crime organizations helping and aiding Hydra, Hydra themselves and others who will come. You will be begging us to help. We shall see who lasts longer. I would recommend you to work with our legal team and maybe find a middle ground. Since you sprung this on us in a day, we will respond to you once we feel our conditions and have been met.”

Ross gets up “You’re making a mistake. Does she represent for you all?”

Everyone stood up and said, “Yes Y/N represents us.”

Ross says the 117 countries will be meeting in Vienna and that our team should come. 

He looked at me menacingly and I smiled “Please watch on your way out. Also, Ross the Avengers are effectively on Vacation until further notice. You can ask whoever you think is suitable to save the world, go do it. Thank you!” I waved him goodbye as he stomps out of the office.

Tony turns to me and says “Y/N, the Accords is good for us.”

I threw the Accords back to Tony and I let him go through the highlights I’ve made.

I turned to Tony and said “Tony, I understand where you are coming from. You wish you could have done better and maybe you could have saved the kid but unfortunately, we don’t live in a world where it’s perfect. You may have contributed to creating Ultron but now we have Vision, Wanda, Pietro. You’re not making it better by giving the responsibilities which should lay on our shoulders and we will be the one living through those feelings. Shifting it to the UN Council will not make you feel better.”

Tony looks at me and says “Do you think that if we constantly take on all of these responsibilities and feelings would help us be a better avenger? I just want to be held accountable for my actions.”

I tell him “We can build something like an Accords but I think it would be best we are not going to be controlled by a UN Council. It’s no better than another Shield.”

For the first time, Tony and I weren’t seeing eye to eye on it.

I realized my watch was ringing which meant I’m probably one step closer to dismantling the crime organization. 

I tell everyone “If you got any more inputs, please let Maria know. We will work on the accords. See you guys later.”

I was walking when my heel almost got stuck. Rhodes caught me before I fell.  
I said “Sorry! Just trying to get the hang of heels again.”

Tony sasses “Maybe you shouldn’t wear any given your condition.”

I glared back “Maybe you shouldn’t either too given your condition Tony!”

We were acting like kids who were upset with one another.

As soon as I left the room, I was taking in the call. I was told ‘Aunt Peggy passed away’.

I walked into the room and I turned to Steve. This was the first time I’ve acknowledged him. 

My tears were coming down as I tell him “Aunt Peggy passed away. She was gone in her sleep.”

Steve got up and slowly I felt him reach for me. We were crying as he hugs me.

Once I felt better, I pulled apart from him and said “I’ll find the funeral details. I Will let you know later and I’ll work on the accords.”

I left the room and headed to my suite. Sharon sent me the details of the funeral and I forwarded it to Steve.

It was hard to deal with all of this chaos. It felt like one after another.

I started to pack and then I heard a knock on the door.

I open the door and it was Steve.

He was crying and he walked into my suite. I stepped back as he kept taking each step closer to me. He closed my front door.

I wanted to tell him to get out but apart of me wants to hold him

There weren’t any words between us. Steve moved closer to me and his lips came down on mine.


	15. Bucky Framed

He was kissing me softly. I knew Aunt Peggy’s death was going to be hard on him.

This wasn’t about asking me for permission. This was Steve Rogers who entered my office the first time we met. 

Nothing was going to stop him from what he wanted. This is what Steve wants.

As he was kissing me, he slowly removed my blouse and unzip my skirt. He helped me get them off as he started to remove his clothes. 

My back hit the mattress as Steve continues to invade all the space I have. He was kissing me all over from my head, cheeks, throat, chest, and sliding his fingers down to prime me. 

I kissed him back and that was enough for him to continue. He had his lips caressing my cheeks, throat, and soon his hands were all over me. I moaned when I felt him slide his fingers inside of me. 

He made sure I was wet enough to take him. This was desperation and he needed to be inside of me as the pain was holding him hostage in his heart.

He grabbed a hold of himself and he plunges inside of me. It took some time to adjust.

He grunts next to my face and he tells me “I need you!”

I held onto him as he kept a punishing pace slamming into me stroke by stroke.

I wanted to touch him but he held my hands next to my head.

Steve tells me “I want to hear you! Tell me that you’re mine.”

He removed one hand to start touching my bud. He knew this was going to rile me up. 

I moaned “fuck… Yes, Steve!”

He starts to talk dirty “Yes I love you spread out like this. Just taking it. We made a baby. If it is Bucky’s, the next one is mine.”

I didn’t think about this yet but clearly, he has. I tried to shake my head and he warned me “You’re mine. You’re not leaving us.”

He kept thrusting harder and harder into me. He was determined.

It hit us hard as he screamed while spilling inside of me. We both were coming down off the high.

Steve kept thrusting inside of me a few more times as he got off me to lay down next to me. He helps get the covers and move me into a position where he lays down next to me and he spoons me. 

Steve tells me “Bucky wants to talk to you. I think we need to talk.”

He places a hand over my tummy and he says “We will protect you and don’t worry about the rest.”

I was crying as he said it like I didn’t have a choice.

Steve shushes by kissing me.

He tells me “I can’t live without you. Not knowing where you are, how safe you are, or what you’re doing. I need to protect you. We had planned before all of this went to shit. We want to retire and we wanted to start a family with you. Can you give Bucky a chance? He didn’t mean to hurt you.”

I unwrapped his arm around me and I moved further away from him.

I tell him “Steve, this isn’t going to work. You can’t expect me to be okay with us three again. I can’t…”

Steve pulls me and says “How could you of all people view him as a monster? Do you know who did that all to him? Hydra took him and made him into a cold and mindless killer. Are you going to put all the blame on him?”

I pushed Steve back and said “How could you? If Bucky killed Peggy as Winter Soldier, are you going to tell me that you would be okay with that? That you would marry him and probably have his kid? You don’t know what I’m going through and you’re asking this of me.”

I got off the bed with my bedsheet as I turned to him “I’m sorry I know you are feeling the pain of losing Peggy but understand, he took away my parents. It’s not something I can just let go of.”

I went to the washroom as I washed my face and decided to leave the building for a walk because I needed fresh air.

I was walking outside just to feel normal again. I went to the nearby bakery to get a bagel with cream cheese since the baby likes carbs and cheese lately.

As soon as I was walking, I felt someone was following me. I purposely walked past an alley and duck in to see who it was. 

Eventually, I surprised him and it was Bucky.

I asked him “What is the purpose of this?”

Bucky looks down before saying “Just making sure you’re safe.”

I glared at him “I’m fine on my own.”

Bucky nods and says “It’s always good to have a backup.”

He looked like he hadn't got any sleep and he was very sad.

Maybe it was hormones and maybe because there’s a chance this child is his. I went up to him and hugged him. 

I had tears and I told him “I’m sorry that I’m treating you this way. I love you but it’s going to take me time to get over the fact… you already know.”

Bucky nods and he says “Take as much time as you want. I’ll wait for you. You’re worth the wait. You both are.”

I truly hate it when I’m the reason why he’s sad so I walked away. He followed me as we walked back to the Starks Building but then some guy ran into me with coffee.

Bucky yelled as the man was in a hurry and “get back here and apologize!”

I tell him “It’s okay! I just need help getting this coffee off me.”

He grabbed whatever napkin and he tried to help me clean my chest. The coffee was concentrated on my shirt. I was holding it upwards so that it wouldn't hit my chest. It was hot. 

He was touching my chest so it did make it awkward but then I started to head inside the building before another accident happened. We both were getting in the same elevator.   
I was trying to keep to myself but then we locked eyes. 

It became slow motion when Bucky came in front of me and he looked me in the eyes than my lips. We both clash our mouths to one another. 

We missed one another so much and that this distance was killing us. 

My floor was here but then Bucky let me inside. The next floor was Bucky’s, he pulled me into his suite and he kissed me. He helped me remove my shirt, bra, and underwear and all I had on was my skirt.

I was helping Bucky remove his pants. We were just trying to fuck. I got Bucky’s buckle to unlock and unzip. Next thing I knew my back was on a rug where he started to thrust inside of me. 

We didn’t care about the past at the moment. We cared for one another. So much has happened. It didn’t take long for Bucky to find my sensitive spot and thrusts deeply chasing for both climaxes. 

I looked up and I saw him. We both locked eyes as he kissed me softly. 

He didn’t want me to think anymore, just feel but then my cell phone started ringing.

I groaned but Bucky says “Don’t worry about it!” That made me laugh.

He kept thrusting until we both climaxed together. 

Next thing we know Friday notifies us that “Steve is coming to your floor.”

I pushed Bucky to stand up and he helped me up. We were not dressed properly. I picked my clothes and then I went to get a t-shirt from Bucky’s closet and I wore it right away. I tossed my bra in my bag.

Steve knocked on the door and we looked at each other. 

Bucky opens the door and he sees us as he walks in.

Steve comes up to me and says “Y/N, I know you’re upset and I know you’re trying to exclude Bucky out of your plans, and… is that your underwear?”

I must have missed that one as it was sitting not too far from where we just fucked.

I cringed and then Steve finally observes and asks “did you two just had sex?”

I grabbed my bag and underwear as I said “I’m not ready to talk about this right now.” as I rush to get out of there. Steve was going to stop me but Bucky stopped him first.

They waited till I’m in the elevator before they resumed talking.

Steve asks “How was it? 

Bucky smiles “Amazing. She’s caving.”

Steve smirks “She does taste good. I have to get ready, we are heading to Europe for Penny’s funeral. Do you want to come along?”

Bucky smiles “Our girl is going, then I’m going.”  
—————————-  
We took the quinjet to head to London in case we needed to get out to do some hero work. 

I went to spend time with my family. Tony, Sharon, and I were helping with the planning.

It was so hard to believe that aunt Peggy was gone. 

We three sat and talked.

Sharon mentions “remember how Tony always loves to invent those small robots just to attack aunt Peggy and see how she would react?”

Tony says “the woman smashed them into bits with a damn fire extinguisher!”

I smiled and said, “She did shoot a few of them later, and not to mention, she made Tony do laps around the track.”

Sharon said, “Tony begged and tried to negotiate.”

I tell them “She’s an amazing woman. I felt bad for her when she had to wait for Steve and did everything she could.”

Tony says “Don’t go there Y/N. Things happen for a reason. How are you and Bucky?”

Sharon turns to me “so what’s the story? Why did you…”

I tell Sharon “It’s not about me right now. I promise to tell you everything. I’m still figuring things out.” She doesn’t know about me and both super soldiers.

Everyone was getting ready for their speeches and was wondering what was happening to me. I can’t seem to control my emotions anymore. 

I was crying and I couldn’t go up to make a speech. Sharon went up and when she spoke, I can feel Aunt Peggy especially when she said “I asked her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage at a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. And she said, 'Compromise where you can. Where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move, it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye, and say, 'No, you move'”.

I looked at Steve and I can see his jaw is tight. I held his hand as we continued with the ceremony. It was tough. 

By the end of the funeral, Natasha spoke a few words with Steve. 

Natasha asks “Do you want to go with me to Vienna? The signing is happening.”

I nodded because I needed to distract myself. Steve held my hand.

I looked up and said “Aunt Peggy would have wanted me to defend you and everyone. That’s the least I could do is look into the Accords. 'Compromise where you can. Where you can't, don't. Let me see what I can do.”

Bucky smiles as he knew I was trying to do something about it so he followed me and Nat out. 

I turned to Bucky and told him “Stay with Steve. I’ll be back soon.”

Bucky kisses my forehead and says “Come back quick or I’ll find you.” 

Nat asks “You guys made up?”

I shrug “complicated.”

————————————-

When we were in Vienna, I met with T’Challa and ‘T’Chaka.

T’Challa says “Nice to meet you Y/N!”

I responded “Nice to meet you as well. Thank you for helping Bucky.”

He smiles “We were glad to help given everything that has happened with Hydra and shield.”

I told him “I don’t see how everyone would agree if we had to have 100 votes.”

T’Challa smiles “You’re right! Sometimes decisions should be made by a few.”

We were sitting in the room when the explosion happened. The floor was unstable. Natasha and I ducked when it happened. I hit the pillar before losing consciousness. 

By the time I woke up, We were downstairs. 

They think Bucky did it. Based on the planting of the bomb last night. There are videos.

I told Nat “Bucky is with Steve.”

Nat says “They are arresting him.”

I went to T” Challa “It’s not Bucky! You know it” but he’s so angry and I asked, “What happened?” He was holding a ring. Turns out his father just passed. 

They arrested Bucky in London. 

Nat and I were investigating how this could have happened. 

I demanded to Ross that I should be there for the interrogation of Bucky Barnes. 

A psychiatrist came in the room with me and Bucky who looked locked up like some caged animal. 

He was asking questions while I sat there watching. 

I knew there’s surveillance but still. Something telling me that this wasn’t sitting right.

There was a power outage. 

I looked up and was shocked. I felt the syringe enter my throat and the Psychiatrist embedded something into my arm.

I fell to the ground as I was dazed.

The doctor pulled out a red book and he was reading the Russian words. Bucky screams to me “Get out Y/N! He’s a hydra.” but it was already too late, I was compromised.

He pulls out a handle from his briefcase and pieces it together to make a gun.

Bucky was breaking out of his cage to get to me.

He raised the gun at me causing Bucky to stop.

Bucky says “What do you want?”

The words weren't going to work on Bucky anymore but Baron Zemo knew what I meant to him.

He held a gun to my head and asked Bucky “Tell me where the project Dec 21, 1991, where is it?” 

Bucky says “I don’t know!” he really didn’t but he was trying to recall why the date was so similar.

Zemo removes the safety lock and Bucky screams “Siberia, Moscow.” It came to him as Zemo was going to pull the trigger. 

Zemo says “I’m taking her and if you want her to live, I need you to kill Steve Rogers and Tony Stark! You must hurt everyone in your path while we leave the building. She has a drug in her system, without the antidote she will die. You kill me, she dies.”

I said, “Don’t do it Bucky!” Knowing that his instructions would implicate Bucky and harder to prove that he’s innocent.

Zemo placed an earpiece into Bucky and said “You follow the commands or she dies.”

As soon as Sam broke into the room, Bucky knocked him out then Bucky went after Steve. 

Zemo said, “Kill him!”

Zemo grabbed me and he placed a necklace over for me that would zap me if I didn't comply.

Baron took the gadgets and syringes off the hydra comrade so he could make Winter Soldier comply. We were leaving the building as Bucky fought his way through with the rest of the avengers. 

Bucky managed to kick Steve down the elevator shaft, Natasha, Sharon, Tony, and T’Challa and took out the rest of the team.

Zemo and I were heading to the airport and flying to Russia. 

He kept dosing me until I got there. I felt like I was a walking robot.

———————————-

Eventually, Steve, Tony, and T’Challa subdued Bucky who then confessed Baron Zemo has Y/N. 

They watched the footage and realized Bucky was set up and I was kidnapped. 

Tony asks Bucky “What did he want?”

Bucky answers “Hydra compound in Siberia because I’m not the only winter soldier.”

Ross demanded Bucky be arrested but then Tony tossed the surveillance tapes that proved Bucky’s innocence. Turns out the Psychiatrist was Baron Zemo. The actual Psychiatrist is dead in his hotel room.

Steve assembled the entire team to go after Baron Zemo and me.


	16. Winter Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Pregnancy Lost

The team was suited up for going after the Winter Soldiers. 

T’Challa was angry to find out that Baron Zemo was behind the attack.

Bucky informs the team “There are 8 Winter Soldiers and they are lethal. I don’t know if he’s able to control them but we can’t allow one of them to escape. Kill on sight. They have been frozen over 70 years as well.”

Team Members: Tony, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Natasha, Wanda, Pietro, Clint, T’Challa.

Maria and Fury were back up. Hulk has been missing since Ultron and Thor have been off-world.

As soon as they got inside the compound.

Zemo decides to tell them “You’re the reason why my parents, my wife, and two children died from the Ultron Invasion. Thank you Mr. Stark for creating another deadly weapon. Why didn’t you let Ultron massively destroy the world and it would have been easier.”

Tony stood up and said, “Your fight is with me not Y/N.”

Zemo says “It’s nice to turn one of yours against your team.”

8 Winter Soldiers were standing off at the end with me in the middle. 

Everyone was ready to fight. 

Natasha says “I’ll take Y/N.”

Steve says “Just be careful.”

The Winter soldiers ran up against the Avengers first. I was standing behind to protect Zemo.

I was commanded to hurt the Avengers but for some reason, I felt frozen to the spot. 

I couldn’t do it. 

First Winter Soldier - George goes after Tony  
Second Winter Soldier - Lisa goes after Wanda  
Third Winter Soldier - Jason goes after Bucky  
Fourth Winter Soldier - Miles goes after Steve  
Fifth Winter Soldier - Gunther goes after T’Challa  
Sixth Winter Soldier - Victor goes after Pietro  
Seventh Winter Soldier - Nella goes after Clint  
Eighth Winter Soldier - Byron goes after Sam  
Natasha was helping whoever needed help meanwhile I stood there and assessed.

Zemo gives me the orders “Kill Bucky!”

I shook my head and he cranked up the electric necklace to zap me.

I fell to my knees and he screams “Kill Barnes now or you die!”

I rushed up to help Jason go after Bucky.

Bucky screams “No Y/N! No!”

Jason was punching and Bucky was concerned about my well-being. Jason looked like he was going to punch my tummy as Bucky moved out of the way. Bucky grabs his arm but I punch him to the side of his ribs giving Jason the chance to uppercut him.

I stood there feeling hurt. My heart was torn as I watched Jason hurt Bucky before me. 

My tears were coming down.

I looked around me and I noticed everyone I’ve ever cared about was getting beat down. Tony was getting torn out of his suit, two winter soldiers knocked out Sam and Clint coming after Steve. Three soldiers are now ganging up on Steve.

Jason was coming at Bucky and trying to snap his neck. I took out my gun and shut at Jason’s head. The trigger felt relief for me. I tossed the gun to Bucky knowing what Zemo would do to me. I didn’t want him to see it.

At that moment, I felt the electricity go through my body to the point I felt my entire body went into shock and my eyeballs rolled back.

I screamed before crashing to the ground. 

Bucky shot at the other soldiers nearby quickly before he realized what was happening.

T’Challa came up to me and ripped off the necklace just in time before it fried me completely.

I was unconscious and barely breathing.

Steve was angry as he took his shield and started aiming ruthlessly after all the soldiers. 

Pietro got hurt as the soldier managed to slam into him as he was distracted by me. Wanda uses her power to push the rest of the soldiers down to the ground. 

Zemo spoke into the speakers “How does it feel when your loved one gets ripped out of your arms? I have the antidote and I’m not giving it to you.”

Bucky screams “Don’t fucken hide, you coward! Come after me. Why her?”

He held me in his arms as he cried. 

Tony screams “You are as worst as Ultron. I created him with the intent to help our world fight against enemies. He wanted to end the world because he believes mass destruction would end the world’s pain. You just hurt a defenseless woman! Are you happy now?”

Zemo said “Her fault was to be part of your avenger’s team. She shouldn’t have fallen in love with the monster, Mr. Barnes. She gave up her own life to protect a monster.”

Natasha screams “Come out you bastard!”

Bucky carries me and says “We have to get help.”

Zemo says “It’s too late. Without an antidote, she's as good as dead.”

Bucky screams “Kill me. I trade my life for hers. Please let her live.”

Natasha shook her head and said “Don’t! He’s not going to do it. He’ll kill you both.”

Zemo says “If you kill Steve, I’ll let you have the antidote.”

T’Challa was already on his way coming after Zemo. He ripped through the doors as he looked for Zemo. 

Meanwhile, Bucky went after Steve because he killed the last super-soldier.

Steve says “I will not fight you Bucky!”

Bucky says “Let’s go. It’s her or you, I choose her! Do it for the baby!”

Zemo didn’t know that I was pregnant. He wanted Avengers to destroy each other and he realized that he was breaking a family.

T’Challa grabs a hold of Zemo and says “Look what you have done! You think these people tried to kill your family. They put their lives on the line to protect everyone on this planet. You let hate consume you and you can’t even see who the real enemies are.”

Bucky was attacking Steve. Wanda used her powers to stop Bucky and made him go down. Sam and Clint jump on Bucky to hold him down. 

Tony used his iron suit trying to help revive me, as they heard my heartbeat dropped to nothing. 

Steve slid next to me and screamed “Y/N?”

Natasha pulls out her kit and she places the adrenaline pill in. No reaction.

Tony shocks me a few times but nothing.

Zemo walked up to me as he pulls out the syringe and he was going to stab me but Steve grabs his hand “What the fuck are you doing?”

Zemo says “I’m trying to save her. Let go before it’s too late.”

Steve had no choice as Tony nods. They were desperate.

As soon as Zemo inserts the needle, the liquids rush through my veins mixed with the adrenaline. I felt the energy storm through my body as I opened my body screaming.

I reacted violently shaking and then I went stiff but my heartbeat was stronger than before.

Steve asks “what is this?”

Zemo hands the package over “I don’t know. I took it off the hydra comrade. It helps with conditioning and poisoning the opponent.”

Natasha noticed a small blood puddle was forming and she looked up “She’s bleeding. We need to get her medical attention.”

Steve was hurt given the battle against winter soldiers and Bucky almost killed him. He carried me up as he ran quickly to the quinjet. Natasha had to pick up his shield.

They rushed out of there and headed back.

Zemo was arrested. The 8 winter soldiers were killed.   
__________________________________

Dr. Helen Cho came out of the room and she updated the team “She’s stable now but we couldn’t save the baby.”

Steve shuts his eyes and Bucky falls to his seat.

Tony was devastated. Every one wished it wasn’t the case but it happened. 

I woke up the next day but I couldn’t see anything. I was blind. 

I screamed as I tried to see but there’s nothing. Bucky woke up and screamed for help. 

I asked “Bucky? I can’t see anything. What happened?”

Bucky was sad and he said, “Don’t worry, Dr. Cho is coming.”

Steve rushed down to the medical bay as Friday alerts him. 

Steve came into the room but I wasn’t looking at him as he said “Y/N, how are you?”

I looked around the room and raised my hands “Steve?”

He held my hand and said, “I’m here!” He uses one hand to move it in front of me as his tears come down. 

Dr. Cho came in and checked.

I tell her “Helen, I can’t see.”

Helen says “Please sit on the bed so I can check. We put you in the cradle so that it could help fix and repair your brain functions but there’s a chance this is temporary however I wouldn’t know how long. You would have to be patient.”

I smiled as there’s hope and then I touched my tummy “How’s the baby?” Now I’m greeted with silence.

Both Steve and Bucky were in pain but I couldn’t see it.

I covered my mouth and said “No…”

Dr. Cho says “I’m sorry Y/N. I heard what was done to you and due to the stress of being electrocuted to a severe level, it stresses the body. The baby didn’t make it.”

I cried because I felt bad that I couldn’t protect it. 

Dr. Cho “Y/N, you need to rest. You’re young and you will have more chances. I am so sorry!” As she quietly gives us time to grieve.

Bucky says “It’s my fault! I should have protected you.”

I shook my head as I held the side of the bed “it’s not your fault Bucky! I shouldn’t have let Zemo capture me so easily and control me. I couldn’t protect the baby.”

Steve hugged me and said “It’s not your fault. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect either of you guys.”

Bucky was angry “I should kill him!”

I shook my head and said “His entire family was killed due to Ultron. Where is he?”

Steve says “In jail.”

I nod and said “Bucky?”

He hated himself so much and he was crying softly but I reached for him and Steve.

I can feel Bucky hating himself as he tells us “You shouldn’t have saved me. I should have left you alone a long time ago. This wouldn’t have happened.”

I shook my head and said, “Will you leave me again?” 

Bucky shook his head “Never Y/N! I’ve left you once and it tore me apart. I’m so sorry that I ever did. I shouldn’t have.”

I tell him “If you didn’t leave me, Zemo would have been able to control you. He had the red book with the words. We would have faced 9 winter soldiers instead of 8.”

Bucky knew I was right and he hated that I was the one taken and our child is gone. 

Steve pats Bucky’s shoulders and says “Stop Bucky! Neither of us wanted this. We still have each other so we will get through this together.”

Dr. Cho eventually released me from the medical bay. Bucky wanted me to move into the suite with him and Steve.

I told them that I would like to have my own space at the moment and Friday can help monitor me.

I needed to learn how to adapt to my blindness.

Tony, Wanda, Nat, Pietro, Sam, Clint took turns to visit me. 

I would heavily rely on Friday. It felt strange to be alone and not able to see. I sat by the window often as I just wished someday, I could look out at it again.

Aunt Peggy is gone and a part of me saw how broken Steve was. 

We all needed to heal.

One morning, I just wanted to wake up and make my own food. 

I couldn’t tell the time so I went to the kitchen in the common area. 

I asked Friday “I just want to make toast, where are the bread and butter?”

She helped me find it. I placed it on the counter and I moved closer to the toaster as I slowly put it in. I used my fingers to find the butter and I cut a piece of it. 

When I heard the toast was ready, I slowly reached for it. Kind of burned my finger a bit but it was bearable. I grabbed it and placed it on the plate in front of me. I slowly put the butter on it.

I slapped it together and started to eat it. I actually felt really happy that I made toast while being blind. It was a nice milestone.

It was strange that I felt just happy making toast then I heard noises. I held up the knife as I took a step back.

Bucky was observing me the moment I left my room. He’s kept an eye on me every day just allowing me to learn my surroundings. I didn’t notice that he was sitting there until I heard him get up.

I asked Friday “Whose in the room with me?”

Friday answers “James Barnes”

I held my knife in the direction of where he was stepping from “Seriously, you could have just said hi.” as I step forward trying to find my plate again and place the knife down.

Bucky says “I’m sorry! I didn’t want to ruin your moment. You were happy just eating your toast.”

I tell him “I made my first toast since you know” I gestured my eyes. 

Bucky still feels so bad so he says “I can make your food if you like. Anything you want.”

I told him “It’s okay! I have Friday and she’s probably going to order pizza later for me.”

Bucky didn’t know what to do but he was making coffee. As soon as he opened the pack, I smelt it and said “I’d love a cup of coffee if you don’t mind.”

Bucky smiles as he helps me. Every day became a routine, I made toast and sometimes I added cheese for both of us and Bucky made coffee. 

We would talk and discuss topics. I’ve gone to Dr. Cho every day but the blindness remains. Steve didn’t want to intrude on our morning meetups because he felt that Bucky and I needed time together.

Steve has been getting over Peggy’s death. He was starting to realize Bucky’s feelings for me were strong as well. Bucky was willing to kill him to save me.

After everything, they have been through and Steve would risk his life to save Bucky every chance. It hurts to see Bucky throw Steve away for Y/N. It hurts to know that Peggy Carter is gone.

He was consumed with grief. As soon as Bucky dropped me off at my suite so I could have my own time, that's when Steve shows up.

It took him four days to show and when he showed up, it was scary.

I heard a knock on the door so I approached it. Friday let me know it’s Steve. 

I opened the door and said, “Hi Steve!”

He kissed me and lifted me off the floor. I automatically held on as he slammed the door shut behind him. 

Steve tells me “I need you.” There’s nothing I could do or say as he walks with me until he places me on the mattress. 

He was peeling off my clothes and his own as he dives into getting me ready. 

I tried to tell him “Steve, slow down!” But he didn’t.

He worked on me like some kind of tied up rope trying to undo the knots as fast as he can. I felt his fingers sloppy at fingering me. His mouth was on my nipple sucking it harder than I would like it. 

I was close but he would withdraw before I could even finish, I begged “Steve, don’t stop!”

He moves into position and thrusts inside of me. It was so rushed. He was so big and I felt intruded.

I shook my head as I pushed against his chest “Steve it hurts.”

His hand came over my mouth and he grunted. Steve was frustrated in his head for Peggy’s death that he didn’t realize he was hurting me. I screamed in his hand as he took me roughly on the bed. 

In the midst of rough sex, he whispered “Peggy” and because of my heightened other senses, I heard him. I realized he was still hurting. 

I laid there trying to help myself. I played with my own bud. He wasn’t trying to make it pleasurable for me because he’s in pain. 

His thrusts were rough and hard. I was breaking in half and he didn’t seem to care. At that moment my tears came down at the realization that I will never be as important as Peggy for Steve. 

He picked up his pace which meant he was finishing. 

I pulled his hand off my mouth as I groaned “Steve, I love you.” Hopefully, it will change. He hung on to me and as he plunged harder and harder.

His mouth was at my neck and he chanted “I need you! I fucken need you, Peggy!” As he cries out before emptying himself in me.

I felt used. He didn’t show up to attend to me. Steve came to take me because of Peggy. 

As soon as he was done, he said “I’m sorry” as he kissed my forehead and got off me. I rolled to my side to get my blanket. 

He got up and slowly dressed. I can hear him wear piece by piece. Then he walked out of the room like nothing happened. 

Why was Steve acting like this? He was grieving for Peggy.

As days went on, Steve came to visit when Bucky wasn't around. 

One day, I refuse to open the door for Steve. 

He overrode Friday and got to my room. I hid in the washroom. 

Steve says “Y/N, get out!”

I told Friday to get Bucky before Steve got inside. Something is wrong with Steve and I can’t help him.

Steve was growling. 

I told him “You do know my name and you keep calling me Peggy! This isn’t right Steve! I know your grieving for her but what you’re doing to me is wrong!”

Steve says “Come out now Y/N or I’ll break down this door.”

Bucky rushed into the suite and demanded answers from Steve “What are you doing Steve?”

Steve didn’t look right as he was angry glaring at the door then he saw Bucky. Steve is now angrier because I called for reinforcements.

Bucky demands “Steve, what are you doing? Why are you so angry?”

Steve growls “Getaway Bucky! It’s between her and me.” As he growls again “Y/N, get out.”

Bucky noticed some fainted bruises around my neck and arms. He just thought I was getting hurt for getting around but then he didn’t ever phantom Steve has been forcing me into bed under this condition. I’ve started to flinch and react when Bucky touches me when we are making food the past few days.

Bucky glares at Steve “Have you been hurting her?”

Bucky grabs a hold of Steve’s shoulders to pull him back.

I can hear them struggle on the other side of the door.

I opened the door “Please don’t hurt each other. Please. Steve, I just want us to talk. You haven’t talked about what recently happened.” 

Steve was choking Bucky out as I couldn’t help or know how to. I heard Bucky wheeze “Run Y/N!”

I begged, “Steve, please we just want to help you!”

Steve knocked Bucky out successfully and then he focused on me. 

He came forward as I walked into him. 

I begged, “Steve, let us help.”

He kissed me hard and said, “Do as I say and stop this nonsense.”

He spun me around and pushed me into my bed as he tore down my pants and underwear. I didn’t have time to react as he removed his zipper and pants. I felt his entire weight crush mine as he plunges into me.

Steve says “Just give yourself to me. I need it! Yes! So tight!”

I couldn’t do anything but take it. He didn’t even try to get me ready. It hurts so much.

Steve knew he fucked up as soon as he cums. I laid there with my head in the mattress in tears, trying not to say anything to provoke him. Meanwhile, Bucky was passed out on the ground.

When did our relationship take a turn?

Deep down, Steve knew he shouldn’t have done this to me but he couldn’t help his frustration and he needed an outlet. He took it out on my body as he tried imagining it being Peggy. 

As soon as Steve pulls away after fucking me into the mattress. I cried and hid my face from him. 

This was too much. Steve needed help and he knew it. He hurt both of us today. 

As soon as I recollected myself, I moved on the ground trying to get to Bucky. 

I prayed Steve didn’t hurt him too badly. 

Steve watched me crawl to Bucky and touched Bucky’s face.

I said “Bucky, please be okay. Please don’t hurt him.”

Steve bent down to me as he warned me “Don’t ever call anyone again. Do you hear me?”

I nodded and said, “I’m sorry Steve.”

Steve grunts before he steps out of my room. 

I was crying as I touched Bucky to see if I could wake him up.

Bucky slowly wakes up and realizes that Steve was gone but I’m sitting next to Bucky with a shirt only. My bottom half was gone and it smelt like I just got fucked.

Bucky asks “What did he do?”

I shook my head “I’m fine. How are you? Are you okay?” As I pat his shoulders. 

Bucky asks “Why didn’t you tell me about Steve?”

I tell him “He needs help. I just didn’t know he would persist.” 

Bucky hugs me and says “I’m so sorry! That punk shouldn’t have ever done this. It’s not like him.”

I hugged him back “He’s grieving from Peggy’s death and probably the child’s” 

Bucky says “It doesn’t give him the right to hurt you. Are you okay?”

I said “I’m fine. Are you okay? I got scared that he killed you.”

Bucky nods and says “We’ll help him get through this.”


	17. Us

It was a dark phase for Steve. He was hurting and he unleashed it on me. 

Now that I knew what he was trying to do, I tried to make it pleasurable for both of us. Each time he took me, I tried to play with myself to help adjust to his intrusions. 

I tried to show him love and I told him how much I love him and one night, Steve was crying in my arms as I cracked his mean demeanor. 

Bucky didn’t agree to this method but he understood what it is like to be stuck in a dark place in your mind. Often Violence would be the key for Bucky but Steve just wants to have rough sex with me. Bucky didn’t like that I’m in pain.

Steve tells me “I don’t deserve you. I’ve treated you badly, why would you…?” he purposely punished me because he was frustrated. He expected me and Bucky to take him out. Was he seeking death? Sabotaging what we have so he could get out?

We didn’t realize at first that Steve was hurting a lot. He felt like everyone owed him and he just wanted to collect and be selfish for once. Bucky hurt him for choosing me. Peggy Carter is gone, he did wake up 70 years later. Our child is gone.

I kissed him and said “You said we will get this through together. I know you’re still in there Steve. Please don’t give up on yourself and us.”

Steve rolled over and laid next to me, which he hasn’t done for a while. He’s been keeping himself busy and then he used my body to unleash the negativity.

He said “I’m sorry Y/N. I know I shouldn’t hurt you but I did.” he shuts his eyes and clenches his jaw “You’re going through so much shit too. I’m so fucken selfish.”

I curled up to him as I touched his arm “Steve, it’s not your fault. We cope differently.”

Steve says “If I went back to look for him, Bucky wouldn’t have become a winter soldier. I should have died so I didn’t have to live 70 years later to watch her die. I wouldn’t have hurt you. I…”

I tell him “There’s a lot on your shoulders. We understand that you’re frustrated and angry about the circumstances.”

I was wrapped around by Steve’s arms as he held me for support.

Steve says “I’m so sorry! Please forgive me. I didn’t mean to hurt you and Bucky.”

I told him, “We understood.”

That was the first night, Steve slept next to me and we broke through the tension that got built up for the last two weeks.

The next morning, I felt Steve’s lips on my cheeks and he whispers “I need you.”

I nodded and we made love. This time Steve didn’t call Peggy’s name again.

_______________________________________

It took three months for my vision to come back. I was sparing with Natasha when she bodyslams me to the mat. I was getting used to not having sight and was working on self-defense moves. No point in moping around for something I can’t control.

That day, Natasha noticed my eyes rolled and then I locked eyes at her as I flipped her. 

Natasha was surprised and asked, “You can see Y/N?”

I got up and said “I think so. I see you.” 

We both hugged as I went to Dr. Cho to see if this was temporary or permanent. I didn’t get a chance to tell Bucky and Steve yet because they were on a mission.

They weren’t coming back until another week so I decided to surprise them.

They were coming back in the afternoon right before dinner. 

I moved in with them over a month ago when I almost started a fire in my unit for trying to cook breakfast. Steve and Bucky convinced me to move in with them and I agreed.

I ordered dinner but I placed it on the plates as I’ve made it. Just so they can enjoy an evening coming back home to a dame who cooked and look pretty.

Over the last few months, we worked on a lot of issues. We had lots of make-up sex and got help with therapies as well. 

Bucky started to feel better about himself and less negative about the Winter Soldier. Come to accept that part of him. Steve found himself at peace with Peggy’s death, our child’s death and he was less hurt knowing that Bucky chose me over him. It stung but he can understand why. Bucky lost so much in his life and right now, he wanted something that belongs to him. That’s me.

They both were tired and exhausted but couldn’t wait to come back to me.

Bucky says “The debrief should be done on the plane or something. Can we just digitally record ourselves and hand it over. I’m sick of this long wait. Y/N must have eaten without us now.”

Steve laughs because Bucky always devotes themself to me meanwhile he still takes his position very seriously “Bucky, you need to be patient. We have to do what is necessary to protect her and everyone. Let’s go find our girl.”

Bucky shoves his elbow into Steve’s guy playfully “Sure Steve! I’m having her first tonight.” as he runs off trying to get me to first.

Bucky opens the door and sees me in a red dress. The dining table was full of food and even desserts. Steve came up right behind him.

Bucky says “What a sight Y/N? Did Natasha take you out shopping again?” as he comes up to kiss me quickly and then says “I’ll be back. Need a quick shower before I could hold you.”

Steve looks at everything and looks at me “You’re beautiful. I’ll be back soon okay.” as he kisses my lips then my neck and last kiss on my chest. He always finds ways to take advantage of me. The man is always on a mission even when we are at home.

They didn’t notice that I was looking at them. I smiled as they went to shower quickly.

I sat down and waited for them as I ate my food slowly.

Steve and Bucky showered quickly and wore just sweatpants and no shirts as they sat down.

It caused me to lose my breath just watching them. 

I was eating my steak but I just wanted to lick their abs.

I asked, “Aren’t you going to wear your shirts?”

Bucky scuffs “Doll, after I eat this delicious dinner. I’ll be peeling that dress off you next.” 

Steve smiles “Y/N, get ready for us.” as he eats happily knowing that they both will make love to me tonight.

They finally came to realize how I know that they weren’t wearing a shirt and I was eating steak. I was cutting it like I can see, piece by piece.

They both looked at me and were shocked.

I looked at them and winked as I playfully ate my steak, licking my lips and blew kisses at them.

Bucky’s eyes and Steve’s eyes were deep blue.

Bucky drops his utensils and asks “Can you see us Y/N?”

I got up and walked over to them swaying my hips and I slid my hand over Steve’s shoulders first then Bucky’s “Yes I can see you both.”

Bucky grabs a hold of my hand and turns me into his lap.

Bucky looks down “When? How come you didn’t let us know?”

Steve was eating fast because he knew what he wanted to do to me after this. Bucky was too distracted to realize Steve’s gameplan. 

I wrapped my arms around him and said “A week ago. We had to make sure it wasn’t temporary.”

Steve was eating fast to get enough energy as he’s going to make sure he’s the first to take me tonight. Bucky turns to Steve and says “Can you believe this? Steve, why are you eating so fast? Oh no! He’s trying to…” 

Bucky was now in a dilemma to eat or have me. Steve noticed the change and they both pulled me into standing as they rushed me into bed. 

I kissed Bucky first then I moved to Steve as Bucky helps remove the dress. 

Both super soldiers were unwrapping me from my dress and realized I wasn’t wearing anything underneath. 

I was able to reciprocate to them. Both of them kissed my cheeks and moved down my neck as they both eagerly grabbed my breasts and butt. 

I moaned as they both were doing their best to contain themselves.

Bucky tells Steve “I wanted her first.”

Steve teases back “I never said I’ll let you jerk!”

Bucky groans “Punk!”

I was squished between the both of them and I moaned “together, we can do this.” I was so high on the desires and lust as I look at them.

Bucky rushed to get the lube.

Both Bucky and Steve looked at one another as they start to play paper, scissors, and rock. The winner takes the front and the loser takes the back. 

Steve lost. Bucky laughed and he moves to my front. 

Bucky says “Punk, make sure she’s ready. I don’t want to break our baby doll.”

Steve smirks “Shut up Jerk!”

I tell them “I’m off birth control. There’s a chance but slim. Could take a few months for it to clear my system.”

Steve groans “What?”

I looked at them and touched both their cheeks “Let’s make a baby.” 

Both the men started to kiss me feverishly and Bucky was super happy because he gets the first shot at it. 

Steve was jealous but he was excited as well.

Bucky was in front of me as he thoroughly kissed me and starts fingering me while Steve kept playing with my breasts. 

I leaned back into Steve knowing he had me. Bucky was so excited as he bent down on his knees to eat me out.

Bucky tells me “Sweetie, you don’t know how much we missed you.”

Steve smiles as he kisses the back of my neck and continues to play with my breasts “He couldn’t shut up about you. Had to check in to see if you’re okay. Nat and tony yelled at him a few times.”

I reached down into Steve’s pants as I felt his hard member. 

Steve was lost in the sensation while Bucky was getting me off.

I came over Bucky’s lips, tongue and fingers. Soon enough I felt Bucky got up and he removed his pants. 

I got on my knees as I started to suck his penis. Steve stood nearby so I can fist his penis. I had two hot specimens standing nearby.

I felt their eyes on me as I worked in them both. 

Soon Bucky says “Doll get up. Steve lay on the bed. I need you, sweetie. You can use your mouth on Steve.”

We did exactly what Bucky asks. 

Steve laid down while I started to lick and suck his penis and I felt Bucky stood behind me positioning at my entrance.

Bucky smiles as he touches my butt and he pushes it down as he plunges inside of me causing me to moan while my mouth was full.

Steve watched me go down on him while he looks up, his best friend, Bucky was penetrating me. He never imagined our lives to be this entangled. 

So much has happened in such a short time that he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by the emotions. 

Steve rolled back as his head moans “Fack Y/N!”

I loved watching him come apart and then he stops me because he didn’t want to cum in my mouth. 

Bucky moves me into Steve and straddles his lap. Bucky made me sit on Steve as he helps connect us.   
Steve and I watch Bucky take the lead of our threesome.

Bucky tells Steve “You don’t mind being the first ha Punk?” 

Steve was surprised that Bucky was giving up the opportunity. Steve nodded and then I felt Steve grab my hips as he moves me up and down his shaft.

Bucky kisses my back and neck. He made sure to touch me places where it drove me nuts. I heard the lube bottle open and Bucky started to spread it at my other hole. 

He started to prove me with it and I felt his finger go inside. It caused both Steve and I to shudder a bit. 

Steve pulls me forward to kiss him, it makes me feel more comfortable as Bucky works my other part.

Both my hands were on Steve’s chest as I moved above him and Bucky pulls me back so that he can slowly enter me. The stretch caused me to groan as they both were big and I felt completely stretched. Once Bucky bottomed out, all three of us groaned. 

Steve asks “How are you feeling baby?”

I smiled down at him “So good! I need you two to move.”

Bucky slid out and back in causing me to clench around Steve. It was so good for all of us. 

They both took me apart as all I did was to enjoy it. We moved from the bed to stand up. I was sandwiched by the hot soldiers. Steve held me up in his arms, I leaned back hanging on Bucky as he continued to penetrate my back hole. 

Steve tells me “Baby, you’re so fucken tight.”

Bucky tells him “Y/N, you make me want to cum so hard but I want to make it last.”

I laughed “Bucky, we have all night! I’m not going anywhere.”

Steve loved it as he pounds into me harder causing Bucky and I to lose ourselves. 

The next thing I knew, I came as they both continued chasing their climaxes. Steve came first and followed with Bucky. I was filled by both of them. 

Bucky picked me up to put me on the bed to rest. I fell asleep as soon as my head was on the pillow. Steve came with a wet cloth to clean me. 

They both walked out after wearing pants to eat their food. 

Bucky was super hungry when he ate, he was sloppy. 

Steve smiles and watched Bucky be carefree and it felt like the old days. 

Bucky says “Food is so yummy!”

Steve says “I think she ordered at our favorite bistro!”

Bucky says “No way! I’m sure… yea she ordered.” As he walked around the table munching on all the food.

Steve laughs as he says “Are you that hungry?”

Bucky has a smug look “Our doll worked hard for the dinner. We need to eat and appreciate. God, we are so lucky!” 

————————————————-

Steve has been busy with the planning of our raids on potential hydra bases and compounds. 

I’ve been helping out with the background work. I promised not to get into the action in case I’m pregnant. Ever since the last miscarriage, I’ve taken all precautions necessary. 

Bucky enjoys taking me out on dates instead of working. 

Steve and Bucky have been considering retiring but there’s been a difference in opinion. 

Steve doesn’t want to because he thinks it is safer that we stay where we got help which makes sense.

Meanwhile, Bucky doesn’t want attention on us. He hated it when people snap a photo of me, him, and Steve. He doesn’t like how people are becoming aware that the three of us are together.

Darcy is sad that Bucky wasn’t interested in her. I apologized for setting her up but she understood. The heart wants what it wants.

Bucky and I were walking to central park one morning because I wanted fresh air. We bumped into a young lady who I recognized hooked up with Bucky when we broke up. 

She said, “Hey Bucky!”

Bucky looked around and said Hi to her. She was making conversation and I wanted to roll my eyes which I did. 

They were chatting and I slipped away when a group of people came along. 

The gal said “I missed us hanging out. Call me if you’re free.”

Bucky says “Actually, I’m with my girlfriend.” She gave him a confused look as he points to where I was standing and looked.

Bucky says “Shit! Sorry I have to go.”

I was already hiding behind the trees and across the walkway. 

I smirked as I watched him run off screaming “Y/N!”

I huffed “That’s what you get Bucky for being such a big flirt!” I waited and then he called me.

I picked up my phone and said “Hello big flirt!”

Bucky says “Come on Doll! Where are you?”

I looked around to make sure I don’t see him. A bicyclist almost crash into me and started swearing. I yelled back “You douche! Watch where you’re going!”

Bucky was laughing as he was running towards the noises.

I tell him “I’m going to hang out by myself today, you can go on your date with your ex-fling.” As I was walking away trying to go to the lake.

Bucky asks “Are you jealous? You know I only have the hots for you.”

I told him “Yea right sergeant Barnes” he knew I was angry at him.

He was already behind me but he asks “Can you forgive me? Please baby.”

I turned around because I could hear him. I hung up.

He came up to me and he looked me in the eyes “Please baby. I’m sorry.” The puppy looks as he pulls me closer. I got to admit he’s charming and he’s good at persuading me. 

I rolled my eyes and Bucky whispers “If you’d like, I’d fuck you up against that tree. You got a pretty skirt on.”

I’d look at him and I was shocked. 

Bucky smiles down at me and kisses me as he wraps his arms around me. I hugged him back and said, “Still mad at you James!”

He shook his head and said “Baby, call me Bucky. Don’t do this to me! Please” As he kisses my cheeks and tries to get to my neck. It was making me turn into a puddle.

I pushed him and said “No James! You were flirting with her.”

Bucky smiles and says “Trust me Y/N, the only woman I want to flirt with is right in front of me.” As he grabs my hand and pulls me to the tree he was talking about. 

Central Park had a lot of people but not during this hour as we were walking early hours. He managed to find a tree that was hidden and big enough for him to wrap one of my legs around his waist while he thrusts deep inside of me.

He kissed me passionately as he rutted inside of me. We both groaned in each other’s mouths.

Bucky teases “You’re quiet now ha? You know you’re mine and I’m yours. Tell me you know.” As he punishes me for running earlier.

I moaned “I’m yours. You’re mine!”

He whispers “It’s nice to hear you say it once in a while.”

I hung onto him and said “So close Bucky! Fuck!”

He grunted as he fucked me so hard against the tree and we both climaxes at Central Park together.

By the time we were done, he helped me pull down my skirt and pulled up his pants. It was intimate and he kissed me before telling me “I love you Y/N! Do you know that?” He still kept my ripped underwear in his pocket. 

I smiled and said, “Of course Bucky!” He knew I wasn’t mad at him anymore. 

We held hands as we walked to the bakery for breakfast and headed back to the tower as his cum was dripping down between my legs. Good thing the skirt was to my knees.

Bucky held me close as I almost couldn’t feel my legs. 

He whispered as his cheek touches my head “I’m sorry Y/N, was I too rough?”

I laughed “You were perfect. I just needed some rest time. Let’s go home. I think our juices are sliding down. I can’t sit or anything.”

Bucky was purring and smug about it. I tickled him as he quickly gets us back into the tower. We kissed and were making out again. 

By the time we got into the suite, Bucky had me on the couch kissing. 

Steve saw us stumble into the sweet with our mouths stuck to one another. We didn’t even notice. 

Bucky laughs at me and says “Look who’s eager!”

I pulled off his jacket and shirt as he unzips himself before slamming into me.

We were both fucking as Steve drinks his coffee watching. 

Bucky held my ass as he continues to drive into me. We were kissing and soon he came inside of me again. 

I giggled as I see Steve “Captain is here.”

Bucky looks back at him and said: “How are you punk?”

Bucky got up and watched his cum oozing out between my legs as he tells me “You look beautiful like this.”

I blushed and then Steve tells me “Let’s go shower Y/N and I hope you have strength for one more.”

It wasn’t much of asking me. He gave me a hand and I took it. 

Bucky went to drink water as he smirks at me because my legs were still jelly. 

It was hard for me as Steve took me apart in the shower. I clutch on the walls of the shower as Steve took me from behind. I didn’t know how much I could handle anymore. 

Steve asks me “How many times did he fuck you today?”

I didn’t know how to answer that “Three times.”

Steve asks “When and where?”

I leaned against the wall as he continues to drive into me “This morning in our bed, at the park before coming back and on the couch as you saw.”

Steve laughs “Looks like you both have been busy making babies.”

I corrected him “You were part of this morning and last night Steve.”

Steve pulled me closer and he asks “You must be sore and aching.”

I didn’t get to answer Steve as he purposely got rougher. I held onto the walls and I felt my feet get lifted he scissored me against him. 

We both were screaming in the shower as Steve had his way with me. I was so tired and exhausted. I still didn’t even get breakfast yet. 

Bucky came into the shower as he held out a towel for me and another one for Steve. 

Bucky laughs as I was tired “Okay you need to get food and rest. No more sex until later tonight.”

Steve tells Bucky “We have to leave tomorrow morning.”

I leaned against Bucky and said, “awww how long?”

Steve kisses my forehead “This time we hope to be back in 5 days.”

We went to eat food but Steve went to prep for the mission. 

Bucky saw that I looked sad so he asks “What do you want to eat Doll? I’ll try to make it or we will order. I need to restock the fridge for you. Remember what we discussed about your food intake plus your vitamins.” he was already making a list and telling Friday.

Ever since we have been trying for a baby, Bucky has been on my ass about nutrition and vitamins.   
I said, “I’m going to miss you and Steve.”

Bucky smiles as he kisses my forehead “We’ll miss you too.” as he goes back to looking at the cupboards to make sure I have what I need for the rest of the week.

Steve hasn’t been that concerned about getting pregnant or was attentive like Bucky. Steve was Captain America and his time was focused on leading the group. Apart from me felt like he cared about doing the next right thing or mission more than our family. 

Steve gets jealous that I spend more time with Bucky. He hasn’t even found time to sit down and watch funny tv shows with us. He preferred alone time to sketch and read books. I saw his notebook the other day, there was a sketch of Peggy. 

I saw some sketches of me but mainly it was Peggy. I know we used to look identical but there are no new sketches of me.

I haven’t dared to question it. I was worried that I’m opening a can of worms if I asked.

Bucky noticed I saw the sketches and I wasn’t happy about it. 

He tells me “Steve is just worried about our future. He feels the need to save the world and defend it.”

I looked at him and asked “What about you? Don’t you want to do the same?”

He scoffs “I’m not a hero. I’m the villain in the story but I was saved by him. If he wasn’t persistent then I wouldn’t be here today. Should have been dead with Hydra. You helped me during those months in Europe. I’m lucky to even be alive.”

I touched his hand and said “You’re a hero to me. You helped save a lot of people and you continue to do great work.”

Bucky says “I’m just here because Steve needs me to be. This is the least I could do for him, having his back. Loving Steve isn’t easy. He’s loyal and dedicated. Once he set his mind to something, he’s going for it. It’s hard to change his mind.”

I looked up to him and asked “What if he was able to be with Peggy, do you think he would have taken that chance instead of being here with us?”

Bucky looked at me and said, “If there was a chance to be with Peggy, Steve would have taken it.”

I sighed because I knew that was the answer. Was Steve truly happy being with us?


	18. End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be ‘alternate ending’.

Bucky was walking around the suite worried. He told Friday “Call Captain Rogers to come to the suite immediately.”

Friday responds back “Captain Rogers wants to know if this was an emergency or just a request.”

Bucky yells “Get him back here asap, tell him it’s Emergency!”

I told him “Bucky, it’s the 8th time we have done the tests. Maybe we shouldn’t bug Steve.”

Bucky says “It’s important! We should celebrate if you are pregnant. This is a big day for our family. Come on Y/N!”

Bucky was so excited and he’s always the one making sure Steve and I are happy. He cooks us some really good meals. He plays music and makes us dance. The man was charming and fun. I could never complain about the constant sex I get with two super soldiers.

Steve looked upset that Bucky always drags him down. Steve hates to be disappointed but this time, we flipped all three pregnancy sticks over. 

It officially took us 8 months to get pregnant. 

We had no idea what the result was, so we looked at Bucky.

Steve says “What do 2 lines mean?”

Bucky lifted the box and says “1 line means not pregnant, 2 lines means pregnant.”

The three of us checked the results again and the next thing we knew we were screaming for joy.

Bucky raised me up and spun me around then Steve did the same.

I told them “Put me down!!!”

The room was spinning and I told them “Bad idea!” as I run to puke my breakfast in the bathroom.

Bucky jokes “Awww! Her first puke!” he snapped a photo and I screamed, “Stop it Bucky!!!”

Steve pats my back and tries to push Bucky out of the bathroom.

___________________________

4 weeks later, we were doing a dating ultrasound. 

Steve was late because of a meeting.  
Dr. Cho was excited as she shows us the baby who looked like a bean. She tells us where the head and hands are. It was quite interesting and for the first time, we heard a heartbeat.

It brought tears for all of us. 

Steve asks “When can we find the gender?”

Dr. Cho laughs “Maybe in another 8 weeks.”

I smiled and asked, “Can we find out whose the father?”

Dr. Cho says “Sure, we can do the test today and find out soon.”

We decided to keep the news from everyone as we haven’t reached 12 weeks.

Bucky was already making plans, lists, renovations, and perhaps considering buying a house. The man was nesting.

Tony got engaged with Pepper and their wedding was coming soon. I told them to rush it without telling them the real reason that I might look like a whale by that time. 

Our lives were feeling good until two weeks later when Steve, Bucky, and Natasha went to save Vision and Wanda.

There have been series of attacks in New York. 

It felt like the invasion of New York by Loki again. This time it was Thanos and his children. I was helping Pepper relocate and help everyone. 

Pepper confirms that Tony left with the spaceship and we had no idea if he was still alive. 

I called Steve and Bucky but no response. 

Everyone was busy and I was scared. I tried to stay calm and waited for news. We haven’t seen Bruce for two years and he appears telling us that Thanos is coming for the stones. 

We were at the Avengers compound when Steve, Bucky, and Natasha came back with an injured Vision and Wanda.

Bruce suggests that we could probably remove the Mind stone. Steve Suggests that we go to Wakanda.

Bucky asks me “Can you please stay here?”

I shook my head “No! I’m not staying here. Do you know how scared I was for you guys when you all left? Tony is out in space. You can’t expect me to sit here and pretend everything is okay. Let me help.”

Steve stands in and says “Let her come with us. I don’t feel safe about her staying here. What if another attack happens and she’s here without us.”

Bucky hated it but he knew it was best to stick together.

We packed our stuff and left. I wanted to find out who the father was since we did the tests and the results should come soon.

We got to Wakanda, T’Challa welcomed us and I get to meet Shuri, the young lady who saved my Bucky from his conditioning. I thanked her so much and she shook her head at me as she was happy to help. Steve asked me to come and plan our defenses.

I followed Steve and T’Challa as we go to the meeting room.

Shuri says to Bucky “Hey white wolf, she’s the lady that holds your heart?”

Bucky looks at her and says “She’s also carrying my pup.”

Shuri was surprised and says “Congratulations! I thought she’s also with Steve.”

Bucky admits “Yea she’s with both of us. It’s complicated.”

Shuri tried not to comment about it.

Bucky says “I’m so sorry! You’re still a kid.”

Shuri laughs “No I’m not. I’m a genius and I know how things work.”

He was too happy to contain it and he says “Let’s end this war properly so we all can party after this. Also, I want to talk to you about a marriage proposal by the waterfalls in Wakanda for her. Steve and I want to propose.”

Shuri was shocked and said, “I’d be happy to help after this is all over.”

_________________________________

Within 24 hours, I felt my life was torn into pieces. 

Vision’s stone, the Mind stone was ripped out of his head. Thanos had the stone and he managed to snap away half the earth. 

I tried to help but it was too late. I ran up to Bucky who called “Steve?” as he drops his guns and fades away.

I screamed “No!!!”

Steve came up to me as we watched everyone fade in front of us. 

I hugged Steve as I worried he would fade in front of me instead I felt myself slowly fade in front of him. I told him “I love you, Steve!”

__________________________

5 years later…

Bucky, Sam, T’Challa, Shuri, Wanda, and I returned back to Wakanda but it felt weird. 

Bucky rushed to me and held me “How are you? Are you okay?”

I nodded as I was surprised at what happened but I said “I saw you faded away.”

We were back to the war zone where Thanos snapped at us but he wasn’t here. Vision’s corpse wasn’t here. 

The Queen of Wakanda and Okoye explains to us what happened. 5 years have passed, the rest of the avengers found a way to travel back to pick up the stones and wish us back into the future so that there’s no Thanos involved. However, Okoye gets noticed that Avengers Compound has been attacked. 

Captain America, Thor, Tony, and Clint haven’t provided an update. Friday did show us that there’s been an attack from out of space and recognized it was Thanos.

Everyone geared up and was getting ready. Apparently, a wizard named Wong and Dr. Strange was going to open the portals so we didn’t have to get on the quinjet and head back to the compound.

When it happened, it felt surreal. 

I saw Steve who looked severely hurt said “Avengers Assemble”

We all ran towards the space creatures and Thanos’ goons to take them down.

Bucky kept me close by so he would protect me as I shot as many enemies and fought them. 

It was a fearsome battle until Tony sacrifices himself by snapping away the evil guys. I cried as I reached him.

Tony says “Hey Starkie…congrats! Steve told me...” before he coughs

I said “Hey Tony! Thank you!” I moved aside so Pepper could say something. I hugged Steve as I watched Tony die. It was too hard.

__________________________

The night before Steve returns the stones.

We found out after that Natasha sacrificed her life for us. I was crying so much and didn’t know what to do. 

After Bruce figured out how to make the time machine, Steve was the one taking the stones. Bucky and I didn’t like it but we couldn’t object since Steve was the best candidate to go.  
Steve felt different ever since we made it back to this timeline. 

He lived 5 years without us. He was forced to move on without us. He helped others to move on. Then given a chance to bring us back, he did that. He has spent so much time and energy saving everyone. It sounded exhausting.

I kissed Steve and we made love. Steve held me like it was going to be the last time.

He told Bucky and me the story of how Tony and he failed to get the Tesseract so they had to go back to 1970 and he almost saw Peggy but had to continue with the plan. I saw his eyes as it pained him. His clenched jaw and his sad eyes. Steve looked sad.

Steve touched my tummy and told Bucky “Take care of her while I’m gone. Bucky, you’re the father. We had the results after the snap.”

Bucky’s face lit up and couldn’t help but feel proud as he touches my tummy as well “Next time, it’ll be Steve’s baby.”

I looked at Steve and I felt bad because he looked sad. I knew that he needed time. 

The last night, Steve held me and kissed me passionately as he took me throughout the night. Bucky gave us space because he can see Steve needed it.

_______________________

The next morning, Bucky made breakfast and we tried to cheer Steve up.

Steve smiled and told us where he kept his stuff, what to do, where he lived, and provided us some gifts. 

Bucky says “Steve, come back and tell us later. We’ll be there when you’re back.”

We followed Steve to the Time Machine that Bruce was able to rebuild.

Bucky and I were worried for him. I went up to him and kissed him “Be safe and come home.”

Steve says “I’m coming home.”

Bruce says “He should be back in 5 seconds.” he kept pushing the button and nothing happens.

My worst fears came to the surface as I asked “What happened? Why isn’t Steve back?”

Bucky says “Don’t worry! Steve knows what to do.”

I hugged Bucky as I cry in his arms “What if he’s stuck? What if something happened? Bruce, can we go find him?”

Bruce says “Let me reboot and try.”

Sam points at someone whose standing by the lake “Look!”

Bruce rebooted and said “It doesn’t make sense why it wouldn’t work. It should work. Steve should be back unless he took off the suit.”

I asked, “why would he do that?”

Bruce confirms “His last stop was supposed to be 1970.”

Bucky and I looked at each other.

I said “Peggy!”

Sam was walking towards the man by the lake. 

Bucky and I held hands as we approach him. We see him and it was Steve who looked older. 

Sam asks Steve “Did something go wrong or did something go right? 

Steve says “Well, after I put the stones back, I thought maybe… I’ll try some of that life Tony was telling me to get.”

Sam asks “How did that work out for you?”

Steve says “it was beautiful.”

Sam says “I’m happy for you. Truly. The only thing bumming me out is that I’m living in a world where there’s no Captain America.”

Steve gives him the shield “Try it on.”

After Sam leaves us alone.

Bucky looked at me and he knew I was hurt.

Steve came up to us “I’m sorry!”

I looked away at first not knowing what to say. My heart was breaking into pieces. 

Bucky didn’t know if he should be angry or mad given everything Steve has done. 

Steve says “I was given a chance to return to her and I did. I know it’s very selfish of me to do so. I’ve spent years trying to forget her. Y/N, I know you love me but I know deep down, you love Bucky more. Bucky loves you as well. I’m sorry for not telling you how I felt.”

Deep down, I knew I could never compete with Peggy. All the signs were there. We started because I looked like Peggy. I was her replacement. Steve got the chance to go back to Aunt Peggy, he’ll take it.

I looked at Steve and said “I hope you lived a happy life with Aunt Peggy. I can’t act like this doesn’t hurt. Good bye Steve.” as I walked away because I couldn’t handle it anymore. 

Bucky watched me go and he hated that I was crying.

Bucky turns to Steve “Why Steve?”

Steve didn’t know how to answer it.

Bucky asked, “Didn’t you say ‘Til the end of the line’?”

Steve said “I’m sorry Bucky! Please take care of her and live the life you have always wanted to.”

Bucky wanted to break something but he knew Steve had a lonely life for the last 5 years and since he lost Tony, it made him realize what kind of life he wanted. Steve picked Peggy over me and Bucky.

We both knew it was possible.

Bucky says “Goodbye Steve.” as he pulls Steve in for a hug for one last time.

Bucky found me in our room as I sat on the ground crying. He tells me “I’m sorry Y/N!”

I shook my head “It’s not your fault. We knew if he had a chance, he would take it to be with Peggy.”

My tears fell for Steve.

________________________  
5 Months later...

Bucky and I moved to Wakanda since it was the safest place to raise our family. 

He did propose by the waterfalls. It was romantic since Shuri made sure of it. 

It was hard at first to deal with the loss of Steve Rogers, Captain America but we were happy for him that he lived his life with Peggy.

At some point, we came to the realization that I slept with my Uncle because Steve married Peggy and had children.

I was shaking at the thought as I tell Bucky “This is disgusting Bucky! How could Steve do this to me? I slept with my uncle. Arghhh Ewww... Fuck my life!”

Bucky says “Look, it’s complicated.” he couldn’t help but laugh at my stressed face “Steve was not your uncle when you both were sleeping with each other, he became your uncle after he left.”

I shook my head “Doesn't make me feel better! I can’t deal with this. I thought Aunt Peggy had her children with someone else but it turns out to be Steve Rogers. What the fuck?!?”

I was looking for something to wear but my belly was too big, I cried “I’m too big!”

Bucky laughs at me as he takes out new dresses he bought in the city. He grabbed one and placed it over me as he bends down to kiss my big belly.

Bucky says “Stop stressing out. You’re stressing out child. Let’s go! Shuri mentioned a conference call with the rest of our friends and we can update them on how you’re doing.”

I was pouting and he playfully hits my butt causing me to glare at him.

Bucky says “Move it Doll!” 

Bucky and I ended up living happily ever after.


	19. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an Alternate ending of End Game (Chapter 18) where Steve chooses the reader.

Bruce said, “Here we go, he’s coming back in 5 seconds.”

Steve doesn’t reappear.

There’s been a glitch and I’m scared. 

Bruce says “I have to reboot. His last visit was supposed to be 1970.”

Bucky and I looked at each other as I said “Peggy”

The next time it works, Steve reappears. 

He took off his outfit and he walked down the platform towards me and says “I came home to you and Bucky.”

He held me as he kissed me passionately before telling me “I saw Peggy and we had our dance but I knew my heart was no longer with her when I kissed her. It wasn’t the same. Do you hate me?”

I shook my head at first then I asked “Did you have sex with her?”

As I took a step back because he couldn’t answer. Bucky bit his lower lip knowing that Steve shouldn’t have told me about Peggy.

I heard from Bruce as long as the crystals are restored. Anything he does may not affect us. It may create another timeline but I don’t care right now.

What I want to know is did he have sex with Peggy before coming back to me?

Steve sighs as he walks up to me and grabs a hold of me “I chose you.”

I shook my head and said, “Answer the question, Captain Rogers.” He knew I was angry.

Bucky knew that Steve fucked up. 

Bruce and Sam already stepped away. 

Steve tells me “I did. It was once.”

I asked “How is it possible? Peggy saw you, danced, and had sex with you. She wouldn’t have let you go easily. I know my aunt.”

Steve looked at Bucky for help. 

Bucky turns to me and says “Come on Doll! We both knew he could have stayed with Peggy but he didn’t. Let’s get you to rest.” He needed to keep Steve safe from me because I wanted to shoot Steve. 

Bucky winked at Steve.

——————————————

Before Steve went back to return the stones, Bucky handed off a vial to Steve. The same sleeping pills he used on me a while back. 

Bucky says “Peggy wouldn’t remember and you could at least get to say goodbye properly and here’s condoms too.” He knew Steve always gets what he wants and that didn’t exclude the fact Steve was going to have sex with Peggy.

Steve smiles as the thought thrilled him more than he expected. 

Now Steve understood why Bucky did what he did. 

——————————————-

A few hours after Steve came back. I refused for him to touch me. 

Bucky told Steve to back off for a bit. Just let Y/N cool off. 

Bucky kept me company and he was fucking me since he waited patiently for me to open my legs for him. 

He’s been so happy to hear that I’m carrying his child. 

Bucky was thrusting inside of me while we do missionary. 

He whispers “You’re so beautiful and I love it when you hold on to me so tightly! Let’s move to Wakanda.”

I was still angry at Steve, he’s in the other room while he can hear us fuck. I wanted him to be jealous today for what he did. 

Steve was just waiting for Bucky to finish because he’s coming after me next and will make sure I pay for what I just did. 

I begged Bucky “Harder!”

Bucky picked up his pace and he kissed me thoroughly until I didn’t realize Steve was in the room.  
I was on the edge of the bed as I rolled back to enjoy.

Steve stood there naked and I knew I was in trouble. He wasn’t happy with the way I’m treating him.

Steve wanted to demand me to open my mouth but he watched my tears come down the side of my face. He bent down as Bucky was fucking me.

He kissed me even though I was being stubborn.

Steve says “I’m sorry sweetheart. I know you don’t like what I told you. I used a pill so that she wouldn’t remember me after she woke up. It’s not what I wanted but I got to kiss her and dance. She consented and we had a magical night but I came back because I know my place is here with you two. Please forgive me.”

Bucky was already pushing me over the edge as he was helping Steve.

I reached out for Steve’s hand as I moaned loudly.

I couldn’t think. It was conflicting and then both Bucky and I reached our edges.

Bucky fell forward to kiss me and rolled over to catch his breath.

I got pulled back into the middle of the bed while Steve laid down next to me.

I asked him “Why didn’t you stay with Peggy? Was it fear that you would change our future or you truly wanted to come back to us?”

Steve moved on top of me and he hovered over my lips as he pulls Bucky towards us.

Steve says “My family is here. I lost you both for 5 years. Do you know how it is to wake up and not see you both here? Now that I have you both back, I realized I took you both for granted when you were here. I told myself, I’m not ever doing that again. I loved Peggy and I always wanted to know how it would have felt to be with her. If you ever loved someone, you would understand how you want to taste their lips, be in their arms and hear them scream your name in passion. So tell me Y/N, what you would have done in my shoes?”

Bucky smirks knowing that he used Captain Roger’s voice of reason and convincing me.

I looked at Bucky and glared at him “You knew and you helped him? Don’t think I didn’t notice that you pushed me over the edge just earlier to help him.” as I hit his arm.

Bucky says “Aww, come on doll!”

Steve held my hand so that I don’t hurt Bucky as he kisses my knuckles and says “Forgive me Y/N.”

He started to position himself between my legs and I tried to push him off but he wouldn’t stop.

Bucky coaxes me “Don’t Y/N. You know what happens when Steve wants something.”

Steve locked eyes with me as he kisses me “I love you Y/N. I’m sorry!”

I asked, “Did you use protection?”

Steve nods as he enters me “You’re the only one I’ve ever want to go bare for.” My arms slid from his chest down to his biceps as he started to pump into me.

Bucky smiles as my facial expression changes and I was moaning as Steve finds my weak spots and kisses them to made me become a thoughtless pregnant woman under him.

Bucky whispers “You belong to us. We love you and we belong to you Y/N. Steve isn’t going anywhere.”

There was no argument there as Steve took me to my next climax.

_________________________________

Steve and Bucky had us moved to Wakanda because it’s safer for our family. Plus Bucky said they had really nice lands and beautiful waterfalls.

We hiked there and it took an hour to find. It was beautiful. 

Bucky gives me water and asked me to rest.

I sat on the rock looking at the water. Steve and Bucky got on their knees.

I saw something jump out of the water and said “Look!”

Just as I turned around, I noticed both Steve and Bucky were on their knees.

My jaw dropped and I turned around smiling like I couldn’t wait to hear what they were saying.

Steve and Bucky were super nervous and excited.

Steve had the words in his mind but when he saw how happy I got. He was lost for words. He turned to Bucky as he was shocked.

Bucky saw it and laughed “Captain Steve Rogers is speechless. Look what you do to him Doll.”

It made me think of this morning when I was on my knees getting Steve off at the breakfast island. This pregnancy caused me to be very horny. I had him moaning so loudly that it woke up Bucky, who ended up taking me against the island. Enough of that, they are planning to the purpose. 

I was biting my lower lip and Bucky knew I was nervous.

Bucky says “Well, since our Steve is frozen. Hey Y/N, our beautiful pregnant girlfriend. Steve and I would like to ask you to do us the honors of becoming our pregnant wife. We both have been best friends for so long and sometimes, we always have a difference in opinions but you always seem to make it work between the three of us. You’re our glue that keeps us together. Steve and I can’t imagine our lives without each other.”

Steve looked up to me and said “We love you and we plan to make it our life’s mission to keep you happy, safe and cherish all the special moments with you and our children. Bucky and I officially retired from the team because we don’t want to spend another moment with our family. We want to be there every step of the way until the end of the line with you if you would have us.”

Bucky smiles and says “If you agree, we will get married here today.”

I looked confused and asked “What?”

Bucky says “We got approval by T’Challa that you can marry the both of us today. Steve isn’t exactly that patience.”

Steve nods and says “What do you say Y/N Stark? Would you like to become Y/N Barnes-Rogers or Y/N Rogers-Barnes?”

I asked, “Can’t I keep my last name?”

Bucky scoffs “I told you, Steve, she’s not going to take our last names.”

Steve says “I can still convince her to. You can keep your name but I’m sure you are willing to change it down the road.”

I teased “uh oh… he sets on that isn’t he?” as I turned to Bucky.

Bucky nodded and then I said “Yes! I’d like to marry you two.”

As soon as I said yes, a bunch of our friends up in the hills came out and screamed “Yay!”

They planned it for our friends to join the celebration.

Bucky and Steve planned the simple ceremony by the falls and open tent. 

Wanda brought a nice wedding dress that concealed my tummy.

It felt nice as T’Challa officiates for us. Pepper and Morgan were there as well. 

_______________________________

Two months after our wedding…

Steve was angry and he calls for me in the house.

Bucky realized that the secret is out as he says “Calm down Steve. Why are you so worked up?”

Steve asks “Where is she? Stop it Bucky! I know what you’re doing. Y/N?”

Bucky knew that Steve would be mad but he also wanted me to be happy so he huffs “Y/N is in the castle. How did you find out?”

Steve was mad because we all agreed to retire however Pepper needed help running the Starks Industries. I was able to help by working in the castle which I sneak off every day plus Shuri makes sure I’m safe that was the promise that was made to Bucky. Steve said no and both Bucky and I knew that he wasn’t going to say yes, so we hid it from him. 

Today, Steve was sparring with T’Challa and he may have helped on a mission that seemed out of ordinary. He heard my voice as I helped directed T’Challa. We didn’t expect Steve to be on the mission, it was last-minute changes. 

I knew I was in trouble as soon as I got home. 

I got home and was walking in the door. Steve sat on the couch as he looked angry.

Bucky wasn’t around so I asked “where’s Bucky?”

Steve says “Not here. Did you wanted to say something?”

I looked at him and said “I’m sorry! I lied about retiring because I knew you would be mad. Pepper needed my help.”

Steve got up and said “That’s not the point. You lied to me.”

I turned to him and said “Why do you think I have to? You’re asking me not to help Pepper but how can I not? Tony is dead. Morgan is my niece and I can’t turn a blind eye on this matter.”

Steve grits “You could have at least told me the truth. Do you know how much danger it is for you to be helping out on missions too? What if a war happened? I didn’t even know you were in the castle until today.”

I nodded and said, “I’m sorry!”

He hugs me and says “You can’t do this to us. You’re carrying our child. Do you understand?”

I pat him and said “Steve, I have to help Pepper. She’s alone now and I’m not in danger. You went on a mission today. You didn’t even tell me or Bucky.” Steve knew I had a point.

Bucky walked out of the bedroom and said “Y/N is a Stark. You can’t expect her to drop her family for us, Steve!”

Steve nods because he knew he couldn’t even say No if our Avengers Team asked for help. It was bound to happen.

He playfully smacks my butt “Go on, Doll! Get into the bedroom and strip. You can continue helping Pepper but I want the details of security and no more lies. I mean it. Bucky, you can’t participate but I want you sitting there to watch what I’m going to do to our little wife.”

Bucky groans “Aww come on!”

Steve smirks as he tortures me with orgasms and got Bucky begged to join us. In our household, Steve always knew what he wanted. He had control and he made sure that we stayed in line. 

We three lived happily ever after and had a bunch of kids.

The end.


End file.
